Dragonball Z2: Rya Saga Remastered
by Ryan the author
Summary: In Celebration of the DBZ Remastered DVD releases I have decided to redo all 26 Episodes of the Rya Saga with newly added content and fixed mistakes with Grammar, spelling, and the works, experience the popular fan-fiction as it was originally intended.
1. Dragonball Z2 Episode 1: Goku Returns! A

Welcome to Dragonball Z2 Remastered! In celebration of the DBZ Remastered season box sets, I've decided to go back and redo the Dragonball Z2 series and to make it more readable and coherent to the average reader, I know for a fact that the Rya saga sucked when it came down to the spelling, grammar, and incoherence as well as a few plot holes and inconsistencies, but now that I have the complete knowledge of all things Dragonball I believe now is the time to go back and fix all of these problems and just make the first 26 episodes more enjoyable for all to read, I plan on Remastering all the sagas of Dragonball Z2 while still writing new ones in the original series format, and for those of you who have been with me as a fan for a long time, don't worry, I will not be removing the old versions of Z2, these Remastered editions are for a new generation of fans as well as those who wish they could have read the Rya saga in a better light, for those who have read the old Rya saga version, get out he classic and this new version and compare them to see how much different they really are. I plan to extend some scenes as well as cutting out crappy dialog and other things that just didn't work, I plan to turn this story I began writing in 2004 and 4 years later, make it fresh and new again, I hope all my fans will go back and read this series and get a completely new vibe from it as they read this redone version, well anyway, enjoy the new retelling of Z2! (Also I will be placing the titles under the narration to capture the original style of the series.) Note: Some dialog and inconsistencies will stay in this version. Why? One of the biggest ones, being the age, is being kept in, I had originally thought that after they defeated Kid Buu that 4 years had passed and then when GT started it was 10 years later, making it 14 years since Kid Buu was defeated, I later learned this was not true and that after Buu was beaten it was actually 10 years later and then 10 years later in GT making it 20 years in total, but I decided not to fix this and keep the ages the way they are, so in this story they are a little younger then they were in GT.

Narrator: Two years have passed since Goku vanished into thin air with the Nemekian Dragon Shenron. It has been a time of peace and prosperity as our heroes have adjusted to life without Goku, but although people like him may leave, they always come back! Here is the new story of DRAGONBALL beginning with a hero's return!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 1: Goku Returns! A tournament begins.

Gohan: (Busts down the Capsule Corp door) Hey Bulma! Where's Vegeta!?

Bulma: You know Gohan; there IS a knob on the door. It's made for turning.

Gohan: No time to talk. I have to tell Vegeta something! (Runs down hall) I'm sure you can fix it! (Continues to run down the hall)

Bulma: Yeah… thanks...

Gohan: (running) Vegeta… Vegeta! Where are you!?

(Someone appears opening the gravity room door)

Vegeta: (coming out of the shadows) What is it Gohan?

Gohan: Why didn't I think you'd be here? Yeah well, anyway, something is going on and I don't like the looks of it.

Vegeta: What? Is it some evil trying to kill all of humanity? (Sarcastically) And is he more powerful than us combined? (Still Sarcastic) Hmm…

Gohan: That's just it; we don't know what it is!

Vegeta: What have you seen?!

Gohan: We were having a barbeque and I, of course, was the cook and Videl set everything up and we invited Goten, Valese, Mom, Trunks, Krillian, 18, Marron and of course Pan and-

Vegeta: How come you didn't invite us!

Gohan: well, um, we heard you guys were…busy (Smiling guiltily)… Sorry.

Vegeta: Just get on with it! Tell me what you saw!

Gohan: Ok! Ok! While we were sitting at the table I noticed the 7 Dragonballs floating in the sky way above us, and then everyone else noticed them flying above us too, so that proved I wasn't seeing things…anyways, I chased the balls across the sky trying to reach them, but the balls moved so fast that it tired me out almost instantly.

Vegeta: Any clue as to why the balls would be flying in the air?

Gohan: No, haven't the faintest. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with negative energy.

Vegeta: Me too. (Walks down hall to the kitchen, where Bulma is, and heads toward the door leading outside. He speaks quickly to her) Gohan and I have to investigate something Bulma. Have dinner on the table once I get back.

Bulma: You wait one damn second! (Turns around and sees that both Gohan and Vegeta are gone) Those Sayians! Errr!

(We cut to Where Gohan and Vegeta are flying)

Vegeta: Which direction did you see the balls floating in after they were over your house?

Gohan: I think they were going toward the mountains. (Pointing in that direction)

(There is a short silence)

Vegeta: Hmmm, have you noticed that nothing strange has happened since your father disappeared. I mean, we have had two years of peace; it would seem, from any type of being trying to destroy the world. Haven't you noticed that as well?

Gohan: Yeah, but I don't like to think about it too much.

(They fly on)

Gohan: (Squints his eye and smiles) Good, there's Goten and Valese.

Goten: (Is shown in the air holding Valese and waves his hand toward Gohan and Vegeta) Hey, Vegeta!

Vegeta: (Stops flying) Hello Goten, I see you still haven't taught your little girlfriend how to fly yet…

Goten: I try to, but she just doesn't quite understand the whole thing, she still needs practice.

Valese: Geez Goten! (Blushing) You didn't have to tell him that! (Irritated).

Goten: Oh, sorry.

Valese: That's ok. (No longer bothered)

Goten: Any who have you heard about the floating Dragonballs?

Vegeta: Yes, we're trying to find them now.

Goten: Why didn't you bring the Radar?

Vegeta: Ohhhh, (smacking his head) the DRAGONBALL RADAR, that thing that detects there exact location?? Why didn't I think of that?! Thanks genius, but Bulma is fresh out. It takes her weeks to make a new one and besides, we might not exist in a week. (Jokingly with a smirk)

Goten: Way to turn one simple question into a huge deal Vegeta…

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

All: (They smirk at the comments)

Gohan: (Chuckles) Hey…where are Pan and the others?

Goten: They wanted to stay back at the party, had to get their hands on the ribs before you did…

Gohan: Damn!

Vegeta: Let's hurry it up then; I have to get back to my training!

(They all fly off towards the mountains and notice that all 7 Dragonballs are sitting in a symmetrical pose almost as if Shenron were coming out)

Goten: Whoa, they're glowing too… (Wide eyed)

Valese: Is that even possible for them to do that on their own?

Goten: I don't know… (Shrugging)

Valese: You NEVER know! (Putting her face up to his in anger)

Goten: (Stepping back with clenched teeth) Yikes, whoa there!

Vegeta: QUIET! (Lands near the Dragonballs and everyone else follows to the ground)

Goten: Man, this is insane! Do you guys feel that power level?!

Gohan: It's enormous!

Vegeta: No way! It couldn't be?! (A sudden realization occurs that the others have yet to pick up on)

Valese: Goten you still haven't taught me to sense either!

Goten: I have I ju- WHOA! (Sees the Dragonballs that are now glowing)

(The Dragonballs glow intensely, growing brighter and brighter, then finally a huge flash appears like the dragon was about to be summoned)

Gohan: Is Shenron coming out?!

(The earth rumbles and a figure appears, a large framed figure slowly, but gracefully moves out of the glaring explosion)

Vegeta: Be ready! It's coming out!

Figure: It seems that you guys have done a lot of training these past two years, or is this you slacking off? (With a funny sounding voice)

Vegeta: Show yourself!

Figure: Don't be so dramatic Vegeta…

Gohan: How does he know your name? (Puzzled)

Goten: Come out, Coward!

Figure: Coward? Ok, if you say so.

(The glow diminishes showing his true form)

Vegeta: Oh my, so it's true… Kakorot!

Gohan: Dad…

Goten: Is it really you!?

Goku: Did you miss me?

(They all run up to Goku and hug him, after the path clears Vegeta walks up to Goku and puts his hand on his shoulder)

Gohan: Dad, it's been two years. Mom and I have been so worried about you.

Goten: Me too.

Gohan: Where've you been?

Vegeta: Well, obviously from the glowing of the Dragonballs he was inside of them. I knew that power level felt familiar… (Feeling smug)

Gohan: But how?

Goku: Well-

Valese: You look a lot like that little kid Goten use to call his father…you sure got taller…

Goku: Well, you see, ummm, err, uhhh… (Searching for a name)

Goten: (Whispers) Valese.

Goku: Yeah, yeah, Valese. I was never really a kid I just turned into a kid with the Black Star Dragonballs by an old nemesis that's probably older then Master Roshi. (Laughs) Oh boy… that Pilaf sure cracked me up every time I saw him… (Going off on a tangent)

Valese: So… what now? (Utterly confused)

Goku: Um, never mind, long story...

Vegeta: So what did you do in those Dragonballs the past two years…eat?

Goku: No, actually, I didn't get to eat much at all; Well, you see here's the story: After I defeated Omega Shenron I took a ride on the Shenron we all know and love as he left the earth. While flying in the air all 7 Dragonballs merged with different parts of my body, thus making me apart of Shenron. You see, we became one entity and with that I went to the Dragon Realm, a world much like that of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once I was there I met the 7 Positive Energy Dragons.

Vegeta: Positive energy?

Goku: Yes, there is another version of the Negative Energy Dragons; they looked just like the Negative Energy Dragons only not bent on world domination. When I was in the balls I seemed to be in some sort of white room, almost transparent, only there were no walls, which is where the dragons first appeared. I was put through so much training; I didn't even get to rest much at all, when I actually got a break it was no longer than 5 minutes. BUT I learned many new moves and what you just witnessed was my voice morph. It's a very helpful trick when you want to scare someone (The others give him the evil eye). As I was saying, the training was the most brutal I've been through. I had to let them blast me, punch me, use the most vicious of attacks, so I could become tolerant to pain and keep from standing down. I did it all wearing this green vest. (A suit with a green vest is shown with some weird drawings and hieroglyphics)

Vegeta: I was wondering what that green clothing was… So what was it for?

Goku: Well, when they told me to put it on I thought it would just be a new look for me, but when I put it on I basically fell through the floor. I had to get used to the weight of the vest (As seen on drawing of super Sayian 5 Goku). It took me more than five weeks to move even one inch in those clothes. After I got used to it I went into combat training with all the Positive Energy Dragons at once. It was a very fierce battle, I lost hundreds of times, but when my training was complete I was able to take them all on and win. Those two years felt like two centuries. I'm just glad they were nice enough to turn me back into an adult when I entered Shenron's home. It would have been preetttty hard if I was a kid doing all that training. (Flashes of himself training as a kid with the dragons crosses his mind creating an uneasy feeling in his gut)

Vegeta: How are you no longer a child?

Goku: Oh... the Dragons granted me one extra rule-free wish on the inside, because they felt that the body I had would not last through the training, so I got put back to my original age.

Vegeta: I see… and I also notice you're tail is gone… why is that?

Goku: You actually don't need the tail to transform into a Super Sayian 4; it's really just for show, it'll come back when you transform, but disappear when you go back to normal.

Vegeta: You're right… I noticed that after the Blutz Waves Machine ran out against Omega Shenron and I reverted back to my normal state.

Goku: Exactly.

Gohan: So, dad, are you, uhhh, (hesitant for the answer) here to stay?

Goku: Yes I'm here to stay; my training is complete in that world.

Gohan: (Walks up to Goku and hugs him, Goten joins in) We've missed you so much. (Teary- eyed)

Goku: Missed me? It's not the first time I've been absent for a long period of time!

All: (laugh)

Goku: Hey, Vegeta, aren't you going to give me a hug?

Vegeta: Don't get cute with me.

Goku: (Chuckles) Some people never change. I'm gonna go see how the others are doing. Wait, (turns back) how have all of YOU guys been lately?

Gohan: Things are great, family's good, Mom's good…doing rather well considering all the constant worrying about you.

Goku: Gosh I've missed Chi-Chi and Pan so much! How about you Goten?

Goten: I think mine and Valese's relationship has blossomed immensely since Omega Shenron.

Gohan: (Rolls eyes) Oh boy…

Goku: What about you Vegeta?

Vegeta: I've been training to get stronger than you, Kakorot.

Goku: So, same old; same old?

Vegeta: Same old.

Goku: (Serious) Well, if you ever want to match you know who to come to. (Smirks)

Vegeta: (Smirks)

Goku: Well anyway… I need to see everyone else.

Vegeta: Aren't you going to take off that heavy clothing?

Goku: Actually, I kind of like the look, I mean, I've been wearing it for two years. I'll take it off when I feel the trends gotten old.

Vegeta: (smirks) Alright then let's go. Hope you still remember how to fly Kakorot.

Goku: Oh I haven't forgotten. (Disappears)

Vegeta: Hey! You can't use Instant Transmission!

Goku: I'm not. (His voice carries from way ahead of them) My speed has increased by a number I can't even say!

Vegeta: Why are you two just floating there!? We have to catch up! (Flies after Goku)

Goten: (Flies off with Vegeta)

Gohan: Mind: This is great! (While flying) Dad is back to stay, it'll be like old times. (They fly on)

(Later at the barbeque)

Chi-Chi: What's taking Goten and Gohan so long to get back here!?

Krillian: You know them; they always have to make an entrance.

18: (sitting in a chair next to him) Well, they better hurry, I can think of a million other things I'd rather be doing than sitting here waiting for those morons (Spoken with complete indifference).

Trunks: So Pan, how old are you again?

Pan: God Trunks! Do I have to tell you all the time? I'm 16!

Trunks: I keep forgetting, sorry, you just look like you haven't aged a bit; you're still that little pipsqueak I remember; only you're a lot taller now.

Pan: Hey! Don't call me a pipsqueak!

(Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta land)

Chi-Chi: (Stomps up to Gohan) Finally you're back! We've been waiting here for what seems like hours!

Krillian: So, did you find out why the Dragonballs were floating?

Goten: We sure did.

Goku: (Appears on the ground) Hi guys! (Waving his hand)

All: (Gasps) Goku!! (They all run up to him, except 18, who stays in the background with arms crossed only looking in at the picture perfect scene in front of her)

Krillian: Where've you been buddy?! (Squeezing Goku a little too tightly)

Goku: I'd tell you if you'd quit cutting off my air supply…I can't…breathe… (Turning blue)

Krillian: (Lets go) Oh, you big oaf!

Chi-Chi: Oh Goku, I thought we'd lost you forever! I couldn't figure out what I'd do without you! (Hugs him harder then Krillian)

Goku: I really missed you too, but again… (Turning blue) my…cir-cu-lation…

Chi-Chi: (Lets go) Sorry. (Pauses. Then yells) Where have you been for the past two years!? We see you destroy that dragon and you disappear for two whole years!?

Goku: Well, it's kind of a long story, but here it goes- (He explains all he explained before) and that's what happened.

Krillian: Whoa, so it was the toughest training of your life, eh?

Goku: Yes, and I hope never to go through that again.

Videl: You must be exhausted.

Goku: Actually I feel fine. Even stronger and more exhilarated than ever before! (Turns and sees that Pan looks to be crying) What's wrong Pan?

Pan: I haven't seen you in such a long time and I just want to- (Runs up to Goku crying and hugging him) what if you leave us again?

Goku: That's not gonna happen. I'm not leaving anymore. (Hugs Pan) My, you sure have grown since the last time I saw you, how old are you?

Pan: (Stops hugging) I'm 16 years old; I hope you remember that better then Trunks over there.

Trunks: Hey! I just forgot, ok!?

Krillian: Now that you're here we can have an even bigger party, we'll need a lot more food…

Gohan: Sure! Why not?

Videl: Not here Gohan! I already have to clean up after you enough as it is!

Vegeta: We'll have it over at Capsule Corp. Bulma won't mind.

(Later at Capsule Corp)

Bulma: How could you of told everyone they could have it over here?!

Vegeta: Woman, Why not!?

Bulma: I'm glad Goku's back and I hope he never leaves again, but I'm very busy in the front office. I have many loudmouth customers to deal with!

Vegeta: Well then, where would you suggest we have the party then?!

Bulma: Gee Mr. Strong! Why don't you go to that tournament that's in a week to celebrate instead?

Goku: Tournament!? What are the odds? Cool, I didn't know there was a tournament coming up! You can count me in! (Says excitingly)

Vegeta: Well I wasn't going to enter in since you weren't here, but now that you're back I'll consider it.

Bulma: Good! Now let me get back to work! (Walks away and stops) Oh yeah, nice to see you Goku, a part of me has been empty these past two years. (Walks away)

Goku: Aww! Thank you! I've noticed something missing too; it's been nothing without you Bulma! (Referring back to Vegeta) So about this tournament?

Vegeta: The same as always, we train.

Goku: No need, I'm strong enough already.

Vegeta: Really? Well your power and strength may have increased, but I can still surpass you in any way necessary.

Goku: We'll just have to see about that.

Vegeta: I'm off. (Walks away)

Goku: Train hard Vegeta.

Vegeta: (With his back turned he waves goodbye)

Goku: (Smirks)

(At Goku's home with Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and Pan)

Chi-Chi: No way Goku! You're not entering in anymore tournaments!

Goku: Oh come on Chi-Chi. I'm already stronger then all of the other people competing.

Chi-Chi: You think I give a Nemekian's pointy ears?!

Goku: Whoa, you don't have to use such harsh language.

Chi-Chi: Oh Goku, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Something always seems to happen and you end up having to go away for extensively long periods of time. (Sad) Please Goku, don't enter! It would keep a weight off my chest.

Goku: Well jeeze, I was going to tell you that you can win 30 million Zenie, but I guess that doesn't really matter...

Chi-Chi: Wait a minute, say that again!?

Goku: You can win 30 million Zenie.

Chi-Chi: 30 million! Goku if you don't enter that tournament the training you went through will seem like heaven compared to what I'll do to you!

Goku: (Smiling) Ahaha, Okay!

(A little bit later in a gym with Gohan)

Gohan: I'm going to enter as well.

Goku: You sure? I mean no offense, but you haven't trained for years. Even during the fight with Omega and the other Shenrons you weren't up to par.

Gohan: Hey, I'm still strong enough to punch a big hole in the competition. Hey dad let's do some combat training.

Goku: Are you sure about that?

Gohan: of course I'm sure.

Goku: ok, lets do it; you can throw the first punch.

Gohan: Alright, here it goes! (Starts flying in the air blasting toward Goku)

Goku: (Stands there)

Gohan: (Reaches Goku and throws many punches at him, but Goku dodges every attack)

Goku: (Punches Gohan and flies back into a wall) Whoops!

Gohan: Owww! (Rubbing his throbbing head)

Goku: Sorry! (Cringes)

Gohan: I'm not done yet! (Shoots a beam at Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way and disappears)

Gohan: (Looks around) where are you dad?!

Goku: (Reappears and punches at Gohan again)

Gohan: Arrrg! (Starts running around Goku and throws some punches and kicks at him)

Goku: (Dodges all attacks again and swipes Gohan off his feet)

Gohan: (breathes and throws 3 more beams at Goku)

Goku: (Knocks them out of the way) Is that the best you got Gohan? I know I trained you better then that and I'm confident that Piccolo taught you better as well.

Gohan: My attack isn't finished yet. (Moves his hand in a pointing gesture and the beams that Goku knocked out of the way come flying in and fly around Goku) they'll follow you every where you go.

Goku: (Disappears with the beams flying around, they continue chasing him and using his speed Goku outruns them until finally the beams hit Goku a couple of times and he falls to the ground) Ahhhh!

Gohan: I guess you're not the strongest after all. (All cocky)

Goku: (Smoke clears and Goku is shown standing up on his feet in perfect health) That felt almost equivalent to three mosquitoes biting me at once.

Gohan: Whoa! Maybe I spoke too soon…

Goku: (Chuckles) I hope you won't be frightened of what I plan to do next, son! Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Beginning to Power up)

Gohan: What the?

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gohan: Are you transforming?

Goku: Arhggggggggggggg! (Starts turning into a Gorilla, but only for a second)

Gohan: Super Sayian 4!?

Goku: (He goes from small ape to Super Sayian 4) Looks like my Super Sayian 4 is much stronger than before.

Gohan: Oh my God!

Goku: have you become a Super Sayian 4 yet Gohan?

Gohan: (Nods) No…

Goku: You gotta work your way up to it. (Jumps in the air and flies toward Gohan)

(Capsule Corp.)

(Gravity Room)

Vegeta: (Punching the air to increase his hand and arm strength) Mind: I don't know how Kakorot always finds a way to get stronger than me, but he will be astonished to see how strong I've become!

Trunks: (Enters from behind) Hello father.

Vegeta: Boy, doesn't your mother need help in the front office? Don't you have a corporation to maintain? (Having a somewhat Hostile tone to his voice)

Trunks: I snuck out.

Vegeta: For what reason? (Turns around with arms crossed)

Trunks: Well, Goten and I are entering the tournament.

Vegeta: Really?

Trunks: Yes, I wanted to train with you…

Vegeta: Train with ME? Bah. You haven't trained with your father since you were 12. It has been twelve years since we trained together and you want to start again right now!?

Trunks: Yes, I know I'm ready. Plus, between you and me, Goten and I have done some extra training these past years and you know what we did?

Vegeta: What? Spare me… (Looking bored)

Trunks: Watch this! (Begins to Power up) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Vegita: Hmm…

Trunks: Argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Turns into an ape for only a second and then transforms to Super Sayian 4 with long, black flowing hair, bulging chest and a red suit and grey pants circled with a gold and dark green belt. Golden eyes stare back at him) Like the look?

Vegita: (Astonished) So you've reached Super Sayian 4?!

Trunks: So has Goten.

Vegita: You're finally like your father…

Trunks: (Chuckles) Let's have some friendly competition.

Vegita: Why not? I feel like using Super Sayian 4 anyway.

Trunks: (Smirks)

(Back at Goku's House)

Gohan: (Breathing hard) It's been awhile dad, haven't you had enough yet? You've shown me a lot of what a Super Sayian 4 can do.

Goku: I am not finished yet. Gohan let me show you my super Kamaehamaeha!

Gohan: Not another attack… (Almost whining)

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots the beam knocking Gohan right out of the gym)

Gohan: (Comes back in rubbing his head) I think I've had enough for today.

Goku: Okay. (Goes back to regular form with green suit on) You did good Gohan you withstood a lot of what I threw at you.

Gohan: Really?

Goku: Yes, you will be a fine fighter once you train more.

Gohan: Gee thanks dad.

Goku: Now let's get something to eat! I'm starving!

Gohan: (Chuckles) Okay, let's eat.

(Just as Goku and Gohan left the gym Chi-Chi appears with a mop in her hand and a pot on her head)

Chi-Chi: Goku, Gohan, what do you think I should call myself? Pothead? Mop woman? Cleaning girl…what suggestions do you have?

Goku: Wait, what do you mean?

Chi-Chi: I mean, I want to be in the tournament just like old times, remember, Goku, when we fought in the 23rd tournament and you beat me? (Reminiscing) Well I don't intend to lose again!

Goku: Well Chi-Chi, I'm not stopping you from entering, but I'm much stronger then I was in the 23rd tournament and I don't know if you should try something like this.

Chi-Chi: Don't tell me what I can and can't do!

Goku: If you say so…are going to use that broom?

Chi-Chi: It's called a Mop! And yes I'm going to use it.

Goku: Okay… if you want to.

Chi-Chi: I'm also doing this because just in case one of you guys loses there's still a chance to get that prize money.

Gohan: Mom, are you sure you'll be prepared?

Chi-Chi: Yes, of course I'm prepared! Now get out of my way! I have to train! (Enters gym and uses the Mop hitting the air)

Gohan: Interesting.

Goku: That's your mom!

Both: (Walks out to table to grab something to eat)

Videl: (Enters the room and sits at the table)

Gohan: Umm… yes honey?

Videl: Gohan I'm going to enter the tournament too. I want to be more adventurous, I need some action in my life. All I've been doing since we had Pan is clean and now that's gonna change.

Gohan: If it'll make you happy.

Videl: Most definitely.

Goku: if you want to train, Chi-Chi's in the gym. You can train with her.

Videl: She's entering?

Goku: Yeah she just told us.

Videl: Cool. (Gets up and runs over to gym with Chi-Chi)

Gohan: Hey dad maybe this will be like old times. You think Krillian, Yamcha and Tien will enter?

Goku: I don't know, maybe they will. We'll just have to wait and see.

Gohan: Okay! Cuz that would be awesome!

(Back at Capsule Corp)

Vegeta: You have done well son. I'm proud of you. You control your Super Sayian powers as if you have had them for centuries.

Trunks: Thanks father. I have to get back to my training with Goten.

Vegeta: You do that. And watch your back.

Trunks: (Nods his head) (Leaves the gravity room)

Vegeta: Now I'll begin the REAL training. (Turns gravity up to 6,000, he falls to the ground but tries to fight it) Arrrg! I'm not going to let… some stu-pid gravity… stop me from getting stronger then Kakorot! I'll show him how much I've improved. (Laughs) Then I will get what I want!

(On the day of the tournament everyone is flying over in an aircraft)

Bulma: Bra, are you strong enough to handle yourself in the tournament?

Bra: Yes mom! You don't have to ask me that every day, I have Sayian in me, I can handle myself.

Pan: Grandpa, is it possible for you to fight me?

Goku: Well there is a chance I could, since they got rid of the kid's tournament. There are no longer separate divisions.

Pan: Cool. Mind: I hope I don't have to fight him (Gulps).

Vegeta: I'd like to tell you, Kakorot that I have improved much this last week, and I plan to kick your ass when we fight.

Goku: Well if it happens, I'll be looking forward to it.

Valese: Goten, how come you didn't let me enter?

Goten: It's for your own safety AND mine.

Chi-Chi: I'm ready to rumble!

Videl: Don't be so sure, because I've got this in the bag!

Chi-Chi: Really? I hope we fight each other, then we will see.

Krillian: I can't believe I entered.

Gohan: Why did you enter if you didn't want to?

Krillian: Umm… well I looked deep within my-

18: (Cuts Krillian off) I made him enter.

Krillian: Umm… I didn't want her to say that so blunt and obvious, but what she says is true… she has many methods of persuasion… (Gulps)

Gohan: That's fine by me Krillian as long as you fight it'll be cool and it'll be something a little different. (Puts thumb up)

Krillian: (Chuckles) yeah. Mind: I'm going to die today either by the fighters or by my wife!

Bulma: We're about to land! Hold onto something!

(Rumbles occur and they land in the landing area and they all get out of the aircraft)

Announcer: (Yellow haired one with mustache and the shades) Goku? Is that you?! (Runs up to Goku)

Goku: Yep it's really me!

Announcer: Goku you have to see something. Follow me! (Walks away)

Goku: Oh… okay, you guys make your way to the registration area; I'll be back in a jiffy.

Everyone: Sure.

Goku: Lead the way! (Follows announcer)

(They come to an area where two giant statues are shown, one is of Goku, and the other is of Mr. Satan)

Goku: Whoa! Amazing! I had no idea you had guys that could work the detail on these things so well, I think my nose is a little bigger… (Inspecting it closely)

Announcer: This statue was dedicated to you for saving us from Baby and those evil dragons. I would say that it's yours for Cell too, but to everyone else they still think Mr. Satan beat him.

Goku: Man I never thought I would get a statue for being the best fighter.

Announcer: So did Mr. Satan, right over there. (Points finger at statue)

Goku: Umm… let's see, dedicated to Hercule Satan who single handedly defeated Cell without as much as a scratch… wow he's always been such a tool.

Announcer: Sounds ridiculous, right? Why don't you tell the people what he really is?

Goku: He's family now; in fact he's my brother in law.

Announcer: Oh… I had no idea; well you better make your way to the Registration area before they start without you. I'll tell the audience about the statues just in case people watching TV at home don't know who you are.

Goku: Thank you… you know I never got your name after all these years.

Announcer: Call me Mike.

Goku: Okay Mike. Thank you!

Mike: No, thank you!

Goku: (Walks away to Registration area)

(Registration area)

Man: Okay! Everyone who is participating in the tournament, lend me your ears! When you walk up to this box you will pick out a tennis ball which will contain a number. Once you pick that number you are that number! You will fight the person lower then your number, for example: if I pick 13 and someone else picks 12 I fight that particular person, it's easy as pie. Depending on who ever wins the fight will decide who moves up in the ranks from there. (He then begins to explain the rest)

Goku: I always hate it when they explain this stuff.

Vegeta: I'm going to take you down, Kakorot, and throw you into the wind!

Man: Will the first person come up to the box?

Big man: (Big man walks up to box and picks out a tennis ball)

Man: Number 47

(Time passes as people move up there)

Cape man: (A man in a cape walks up to the box and picks out a ball) (He has sandy blonde hair with purple underclothing, along with a white cape and purple gloves)

Man: Number 9!

Bullox: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) (Has on what looks to be Arabian Night-Like clothing, with coverings all over his body and face, not a single bit of skin exposed, he also has black gloves on to cover his hands)

Man: Number 10!

Goku: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) I have number 12!

Man: (Looks to Goku) Okay! (He then speaks to the crowd) Number 12!

Vegeta: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) Huh! Call it the work of God! (Raises hand in air) Kakorot look! Its number 13! This exact thing happened to us 12 years ago in the tournament before we fought Buu.

Man: Number 13!

Goku: Whoa! What are the chances?!

Vegeta: This time there won't be any problems and are fight will commence fairly. No more interruptions!

Goku: Fine by me.

Vegeta: (Walks down near Goku) I hope you're ready. (Walks away)

Trunks: (Walks up to box and gets a ball) Humph… I've got number 1!

Man: Number 1!

Goten: (Walks up to box and pulls out ball) Hmm… isn't that lucky!? Number 2! (Flashes it off toward Trunks) looks like we're fighting Trunks.

Trunks: Guess so. (Secretly pleased)

(Both looking at each other)

Narrator: Most of the fighter's numbers have been selected. And Goten and Trunks will battle for the first time in nearly 12 years. Who will come out Victorious in this rematch of the century? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, Trunks and Goten will do battle as Super Sayian 4's, the most explosive fight they have fought will commence, and who are these two strange fighters in our heroes midst? Find out, next time, on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 2: Goten vs. Trunks


	2. Dragonball Z2 Episode 2: Goten vs Trunk

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2 the Dragonballs were taking flight and everyone thought it was a dark power rising, but after the glow it turned out to be there good friend Goku returning from his two year leave. There were many reunions, but when they heard that a tournament was to take place the training began. Gohan and Goku had a father-son match, as well as the proud Vegeta against his valiant son Trunks. Just about all the Z fighters and family entered the tournament and first up is Goten and Trunks. Along with this most anticipated battle, Goku vs.Vegeta, but more importantly what will be the result of this first match? Who will come out victorious? Find out today on DRAGONBALL Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 2: Goten vs. Trunks

Mike: (On microphone) Fighters please report to the competitors floor and all those adoring fans in the audience take your seats, the tournament is about to begin!

Audience: (Cheers)

Mike: And here today to offer his expertise is the ONE… the ONLY…Mr. Satan!

Audience: (Cheers)

Mr. Satan: (Appears out of the darkness and runs up on the steps to the tournament) Hello all my loyal fans and trainees welcome to the 50th world martial arts tournament and I- (trips on the steps up to the tournament floor hitting head)(makes noises while falling) Owww! (Has tears in his eyes and holds his head till it feels better, gets up and starts laughing) Just kidding folks! (Still holding head) I was just showing what an amateur would do if he made a stupid blunder like that! (Laughs)

Audience: (Laughs)

Mr. Satan: (Has a bump on his head) Well, onward to the point, I have entered this tournament to show the people who have lost faith in me not to be alarmed I still have a lot of fight in me just waiting to get out! Also, whoever wins the 30 million Zenie gets the mighty, signed by yours truly, Martial Arts belt of power! Fight your best out there and maybe someone will even get a chance to fight ME or Goku. (Raises belt in air) Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Audience: Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!

Mr. Satan: Yeeeaaah!!

(The Z-fighters are shown in the waiting area near the tournament floor)

Videl: (Annoyed) My father has this uncanny ability to be completely obnoxious and full of himself…

Gohan: That's your dad.

Vegeta: I can't stand this nonsense; I'm going to get a chocolate bar. (Walks down the hall outside near the tournament floor and reaches the vending machine, Goku followed Vegeta, both of them notice Cape Man standing right next to the vending machine with his arms crossed) Kakorot, why are you following me?

Goku: Well, when you mentioned chocolate I felt compelled to follow..

Vegeta: You and your stomach. (Walks up to machine) Hey Cape Man! Who are you supposed to be?

Cape man: (Stares off into space) …

Vegeta: Hello?! Anybody home?!

Cape man: … (Continues to stare)

Vegeta: Hello?! Are you deaf?!

Cape man: (Blinking a few times) Oh… umm… sorry I wasn't paying attention.

Vegeta: Whatever. (Puts quarter in slot and grabs the candy)

Cape man: Could I have some?

Vegeta: Get your own! Besides I don't have anymore zenie on me…

Cape Man: Okay… (Goes back to staring)

Goku: You know the fighting is going to begin soon. You might want to get to the waiting area.

Cape Man: (Staring)

Goku: Umm… Vegeta, I think we should just get back to the floor.

Vegeta: Weirdo…

Both: (Walk back to waiting floor)

Goku: Hey Pan, hey Bra.

Pan: Hi grandpa.

Bra: Hi Mr. Goku.

Goku: So what number are you guys?

Pan: I'm 6, Bra's 7.

Goku: You guys are going to fight each other? Cool, I've never seen two girls fight before. And at the same time, call it some kind of miracle, but everyone has been able to fight who they want.

Bra: I noticed that too… it's everyone's perfect match.

Vegeta: It's almost eerie.

Pan: Hey, Grandpa, have you noticed that Bullox guy?

Goku: Yeah? What about him?

Bra: He's really weird. He looks like an Arabian Knight. You can't find any hint of his skin; it's all covered by those sweaty looking clothes.

Goku: Well… maybe he has a bad skin condition…

Pan: He's just weird.

Goku: If you think HE'S strange what are your thoughts on that Caped dude over there?

Pan: he's weird too.

Goku: Yeah, me and Vegeta witnessed that first hand. There are definitely a few screws loose in that one…

All: (Chuckle)

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: Alright ladies and gentlemen the first match is about to be underway!

Audience: (Cheers)

(Waiting Room)

Bulma: Where's Goten and Trunks?

Gohan: I think they're in the bathroom.

Vegeta: I'll find them (Walks to try and find them and reaches the bathroom and enters). Hello?! Goten, Trunks?! Are you boys in here? (Annoyed grunt) Of course there's no answer… (Closes door and walks away) Goten, Trunks! Where are you fools at?!

Goten: (Appears)

Trunks: (Appears)

Vegeta: Humph (Puts hands on hips, taps foot)

Trunks: Umm… father we can explain umm… you see, we were just umm…

Vegeta: What?! You were just WHAT?!

Goten: We were uh, just uh checking out that cute girl fighter over there; a total fox. I was telling Trunks that she might be good for him.

Vegeta: Really?

Trunks: Yeah, of course she's not my type.

Goten: That's what you always say!

Vegeta: Whatever, I don't care. Your match is about to begin, get your asses to the ring!

Trunks: Oh crap! We better get going Goten!

Both: (Scurry off to tournament floor)

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: It's about time you boys got here. The Commission was THIS close to canceling your match.

Goten: Well, we're here now.

Trunks: And we're ready.

Mike: (Talking into his Microphone) Okay. Ladies and gentlemen the match is about to begin! FIGHTERS get to your corners!

Both: (Go to their corners)

Mike: Will these two meet the standards of Hercule Satan or even the almighty Goku? Ladies and Gentlemen may you divert your attention to the outer ring and look upon these life size statuette dioramas of two of earth's greatest heroes! And as an added bonus Goku is with us here today!

Audience: (Cheers) Yeah!

Mike: He will fight later today, but first, let us see 23 year old Goten and 24 year old Trunks fight a battle to end all battles. My friends, these two fought here along time ago, when they were 7 and 8, and again when they were 11 and 12, and NOW they are back as full grown adults! These two were the most powerful young men I ever knew; Goten is also the son of Goku! As you can tell by the word used in his family often: Go. And Trunks is son of Vegeta, another very powerful fighter! So let this tournament begin!

Goten: You ready Goten?!

Trunks: Of course, the question is, are YOU ready?

Mike: Get Ready! Get Set! Goooooooooooooooo! (He shouts)

Both: (Immediately fly toward each other exchanging punches and kicks)

(Audience)

Valese: Go Goten go! Go get him! Knock that Trunks off his feet!

(Back at the floor)

Goten: (Blasts Trunks)

Trunks: (Shoots a beam at Goten's beam and both beams explode)

Goten: (Punches Trunks)

Trunks: (Punches Goten)

Both: (Continue taking turns hitting each other)

Mike: The fights just begun and it's already what I've anticipated and more! Both competitors seem to be evenly matched!

Goten: (Uses a charge attack with flight right toward Trunks and hits him)

Trunks: (Holds his chest)

(Waiting room)

Pan: Go Trunks! Go Uncle Goten!

Bra: You're cheering for both of them?

Pan: They're both basically my favorite boys.

Bra: Huh… I see…

(Back at the fight)

Goten: (Picks Trunks up and throws him in the air and blasts a beam and hits him) Ha!

Trunks: (Falls to the ground but gets back up) Hmm… BUSTER CANON! (Buster Canon blast toward Goten and grazes him)

Goten: Ow!

Trunks: (Appears in front of Goten and punches him)

Goten: Arrrg! (Punches Trunks)

Trunks: (Throws multiple hits at Goten almost knocking him out of the ring)

Goten: (Disappears)

Trunks: You're definitely a lot faster than you were before, but it's nothing I can't handle. (Looks around)

Goten: (Reappears and kicks Trunks to the ground) What's the view like from down there Trunks? (smirks)

Trunks: (Breathes) I wouldn't be crackin' jokes just yet Goten.

Goten: Uh oh!

Trunks: (Powers up) Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Energy field around him)

Goten: No not now!

Trunks: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

(The waiting room)

Pan: Whoa!

Bra: What's my brother doing now?! Something stupid, no doubt…

Goku: Holy cow! No way! I never thought that Trunks could reach Super Sayian 4.

Bra: Super Sayian 4?

Goku: Yep.

Pan: Oh I thought it sounded familiar, cool, I want to see Trunk's hair change color.

(Back at the fight)

Trunks: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Finishes powering up)(Finally appears as a Super Sayian 4) Something funny now?

Goten: Humph… you do know that I'm a Super Sayian 4 too?

Trunks: Yes I do.

(Waiting room)

Pan: Whoa, Trunks looks sooooo cool as a Super Sayian 4. (All excited)

Bra: His hair's black now. It's about time he traded in those God forsaken colors! (Starts laughing hard)

Pan: (Joins in on the Laugh)

(The Ring)

Goten: (Starts powering up) You're going to let me do this? We'll probably be evenly matched.

Trunks: Of course, unless you don't want to fight fair.

Goten: I do, I do. (Starts powering up more) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mike: It appears that Goten's doing what we just saw Trunks do! I wonder if he'll too transform into someone else!

Goten: Arrrrrrrrrrg! (Transformed to Super Sayian 4) (He looks a lot like Goku as a Super Sayian 4 only with short hair and a little bit smaller body)

(Waiting room)

Bra: Nice. Your uncle looks really cute. (Giggles)

Pan: Sorry, he's taken.

Bra: Ah, that's too bad. (Smiles)

Goku: Both of them are Super Sayian 4's?! Wow! I never thought it would become so easily unlocked… I better watch my back.

Vegeta: I already knew this.

Goku: You did?!

Vegeta: Yes, Trunks and I trained as Super Sayian 4's.

Goku: Really?

Gohan: (Walks over) Dad this is insane they never told me they were Super Sayian 4's!

Goku: I guess they've kept secrets; I like that in a person. It's not an advantage if people know everything about you…

(Back at the fight)

Goten: Prepare Trunks! (Flies toward Trunks and they both hit each other in the face knocking each other backwards but not out of the ring)

Trunks: FINISH BUSTER! (Shoots it extra powerful at Goten hitting him)(Smoke is all around) HA!

Goten: (The smoke clears and he is still standing there)

Trunks: So, Goten, you like to keep your cool, huh?

Goten: Yeah it's a good style; you should try it sometime. (Disappears and reappears punching Trunks multiple times.)

Trunks: (Trying to counter Goten) Stop… hit-ting me! (Powers up knocking Goten far back next to the corner)

Goten: (Gets up) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it off)

Trunks: You're shooting that!? (Gets hit) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mike: It appears that Trunks has been spooked by Goten's last attack.

(Waiting room)

Bulma: Trunks!

Bra: Oh Trunks! (Covers her eyes)

(At fight)

Trunks: (Smoke clears and shows Trunks lying on the ground)

Goten: …

Mike: It would seem that Trunks has fallen, he may be unconscious. I will start the count, 1…2,-

(Waiting room)

Bulma: Get up Trunks!

Bra: Come on!

(Back at fight)

Mike: 4…5-

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: Come on! I didn't raise you to lose?!

(Fight)

Mike: 6-

Goten: It's over! (Starts a victory dance)

Mike: 7, 8, 9-

Trunks: (Quickly jumps back up and charges Goten) HAA!

Goten: Err! (Holds his chest) Ouch!

Trunks: You thought I was down for the count, huh? Well, I'm not, prepare to eat dirt Goten! (Puts hands in a circular pose) I learned something from my father last week, GALICK GUN! (Blasts out getting close to Goten)

Goten: (Starts flying around trying to run from the beam)

Trunks: (Controls the beam to follow Goten) You can't resist, Goten, it won't stop till it hits it's target! (Moves beam over)

Goten: (Speeds around with beam following) Mind: How am I going to get out of this?! (Keeps speeding around)

(At waiting floor)

Goku: Come on, Goten, you can think of something, can't you?!

Vegeta: I think my son has him beat, just like what I'm going to do to you.

Goku: You think so?

Vegeta: Yes, of course.

Goku: Hmm…

Vegeta: What?

Goku: According to my senses I'm much stronger compared to you, are you hiding more of your power?

Vegeta: that's for me to know and you to find out.

Goku: So, you do have more power?

Vegeta: I didn't say that!

Goku: Oh, so you don't then?

Vegeta: Oh, just shut up Kakorot!

(Tournament floor)

Trunks: Stop wasting time Goten! There's no use fighting it, just give up and I'll stop the beam from pulverizing you.

Goten: (Flying around) Mind: I got it! I'll fly right in front of Trunks and the beam will lose focus and hit him instead. (Disappears and reappears in front of Trunks and he moves out of the way)

Trunks: Ha ha! Nice try!

Beam: (Moves after Goten)

Trunks: like I said, it will follow you and ONLY you! It won't go after its creator! (Makes beam go extra fast) Mwahahahaha.

Goten: (Flies around more) Mind: I am all out of options! That beam will hit me if I try to destroy it with something else- wait a minute, if I just stop and stand I can block it and bounce it away and make it hit Trunks. Why didn't I think of that in the first place? I just hope that this can actually work without me getting killed! (Stops and blocks)

Beam: (Goes right in front of Goten)

Goten: (Has the beam hit his arm and he bounces it back to Trunks)

Trunks: Oh no! (Beam comes close and hits Himself making himself flip over on to the ground again) That…that beam was fully capable of a perfect assault and you countered it (Astounded). I just don't get how a lock-on attack can get repelled…

Goten: That's just the way life works sometimes. . (Wide smile crosses his face)

Trunks: (Gets up and flies toward Goten)

Both: (Exchanges punches and kicks, repeating again)

Trunks: (Punches Goten)

Goten: (Punches Trunks)

Both: (Continue exchanging punches and kicks and beam attacks)

Mike: My people, this certainly is an action packed fight; they both appear to not be the least bit tired or even close to giving up! What perfect fighting this is!

(Audience)

Valese: Come on Goten, no mercy!

Marron: (Enters from the side and sits next to Valese)

Valese: Hi Marron, where've you been?

Marron: Oh, here and there.

Valese: I thought you were fighting in the tournament?

Marron: Nah, I'm more of a lover than a fighter. Who's fighting now?

Valese: Trunks and my baby Goten.

Marron: Whoa, they both look different and like really cute!

Valese: I guess it's called Super Sayian 4.

Marron: I didn't even know there was a 2?!

Valese: Yeah of course! I mean… I guess, I'm not really familiar with the details…

Marron: Hmm…

(Fight)

Goten: (Sweeps Trunks off his feet)

Trunks: (Hits the ground, but easily gets back up and blasts a beam at Goten)

Goten: (Knocks it out of the way and shoots a small Kamaehamaeha at Trunks) (Says it quickly)

Trunks: (Shoots Buster canon at the beam and there's a big explosion)

Mike: Oh my, that attack has definitely left a hole in this floor, folks!

Audience: Ooooohhh, Ahhhhhhh!

(Smoke clears and both fighters are down on the floor)

Mike: Uh oh, they BOTH have fallen this time, will either of them get up? I'll start the count! 1… 2… 3… 4-

(Waiting room)

Goku: Hmm… looks like they're both going to lose if one of em doesn't get up.

Vegeta: Fools! Well, there's probably a plan in the works. Trunks is MY son after all.

(Fight)

Mike: 6-

(Waiting room)

Pan: Come on Trunks! Come on Goten! Get up!

Bra: This match is getting boring. (Puts hand on cheek and acts like she is going to fall asleep)

Pan: Come on Bra root for your biggest idol! (Right in Bra's face loudly)

Bra: Yikes! Geez, Pan, okay, okay! (Cheers)

Pan: That's more like it. (Crosses arms)

(Fight)

Mike: 8… 9-

Both: (Jump right back up and they charge at each other and end up bumping heads)

Goten: (Landing on his bottom holds his head with tears in eye) OOww! Gosh, geee!

Trunks: (Dizzy) Uh… uha uha, whoa nelly!

Goten: That was a mistake. (Still holding head)

Trunks: I was just trying to do the same thing I did before, but you copied! (Holds head still)

Both: (Start arguing about the copying of the techniques)

Mike: It seems now that our fighters are arguing about some kind of technique and who copied who.

(Audience)

Woman: Come on! Get on with it!

Man: Yeah, this is getting ridiculous!

Audience: (Jabbers) (Becoming restless)

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: That's it!

Goku: Huh?

Vegeta: (Walks out close to floor and starts yelling at them both) Shut up, you two are acting like children! Don't make me blast you both into oblivion! Get yourselves back into the ring and start kicking each other's asses!

Goten: Geez that's a little harsh.

Trunks: Yeah what gives dad?

Vegeta: What gives!? What Gives!? You two are just bickering about something that has been said and done and you continue to argue about it! Grow up and continue the fight so Kakorot and I can finally have our match of the century!

Trunks: Ok, ok we'll stop! We'll stop!

Goten: You don't have to bite our heads off.

Vegeta: That's my boy. (Walks back to waiting room)

(Fight)

Mike: (surprised with glasses hanging off his face) Well, it looks like they've just been set straight. The fight continues!

Both: (Shoots multiple beams at each other both missing and hitting)

Mike: They're both fighting like there's no tomorrow, I wonder if one will give in soon?!

Goten: (Shoots a power beam at Trunks hitting him a bit frying him on the shoulder)

Trunks: Ouch! (Rubs shoulder) (Shoots beam hitting Goten)

Goten: Arrrg! (Throws another beam at Trunks this time they play a game of catch with the beam)

Both: (Jump at each other grabbing each other and punching and kicking)

Goten: Just give up already!

Trunks: NEVER! (Punches Goten in the face)

Goten: (Flies in air with Trunks and they fly together in a rabble)

Both: (Punch and shoot power beams and kick each other for a while in the rabble)

(Waiting room)

Pan: God this match is getting tiring and I'm not even fighting yet…

Bra: See what I mean?

Pan: You just wait till our match! We'll show these people a thing or two about power and entertainment!

Bra: But were not even close to being as strong as Goten or Trunks.

Pan: Umm… yeah, well, we'll make the best of it! It's all about show.

Bra: You haven't changed much from when you were 14 have you Pan?

Pan: (Looks at Bra funny and hits her in the head)

Bra: (Gets circular lines in her eyes)

Pan: That's what you get for always making fun of me and my age!

Bra: (Dizzy)…Sorry… (Holding head)

(Fight)

Goten: You think we should end this fight?

Trunks: Yeah I think it's about time.

Goten: Okay then I'll need your help with this next attack.

Trunks: Whad you have in mind?

Goten: We're going to run toward each other and get one shot to knock the other down. After that a moment of silence while the crowd tries to figure out who will fall, it'll keep them on their toes. Then of course one of us will actually lose...

Trunks: Hmm… just like in the movies. I doubt it'll work. (Hesitates) I… accept!

Mike: They have made some kind of an agreement; this last blow will end the fight, who will win? Nobody knows!

Goten: Alright, we both start running at the same time, once we cross paths hit me as hard as you can!

Trunks: Ok, ok I have the idea, let's start.

Both: (Start getting their feet ready for the run by running in place)

Goten: You ready?

Trunks: Are you?

Goten: Yeah I'm ready.

Trunks: You do know this will probably end the fight and determine who wins once and for all, right?

Goten: Yeah, I just think this fight needs to end.

Trunks: Okay. Let's do it!

Both: (Start charging up)

(Waiting room)

Bulma: Come on Trunks you can finish him!

(Audience)

Valese: Goten show him what you're made of!

(Fight)

Both: (Shows there eyes up close then both of them standing at each corner, they then start charging at each other at phenomenal speeds and they go past each other and there is a pause)

Mike: Both fighters appear to of struck one another, I heard a slash, someone has to be hurt! Who will fall in the next few seconds?!

(Waiting room)

Bulma: Come on Trunks! Don't fall!

(Audience)

Valese: Stay standing Goten!

Marron: They're so brave.

Goten: (Stands there)

Trunks: (Stands there)

Mike: They both seem to just be standing there, who will be the first to fall?!

Goten: (Acts like he is about to fall by kneeling down)

Trunks: (Falls completely down to the ground)

Goten: (Gets back up) I win! (Pumps fist in air)

Trunks: Nooo! (Tries hard to get back up, but it's of no use he falls and is on the ground for 10 counts)

Goten: Yes, I finally won! (Jumps and cheers in the air)

Mike: Yes, we have a winner! Goten is the winner of this match and will continue on to the next round in the 50thth World Martial Arts Tournament! Now Hercule Satan would like to say a few words to this battle's winner!

Mr. Satan: (Walks up to floor and puts a peace sign out to everyone)

Audience: Satan! Satan! Satan!

Mr. Satan: Thank you for all the gratitude, but this should all go down to my Son-In Law's brother, Goten, give him a round of applause!

Audience: (Claps) Goten! Goten! Goten! (Repeats)

Goten: Thank you everyone! (Turns around and looks at Trunks getting up from the ground)

Trunks: (Somewhat weakened after the attack) Congratulations Goten. (Holding his stomach) you really… are a better skilled fighter then me. I guess those other times I beat you don't matter anymore. (Walks up to Goten and gives him a friendly hug) Good job!

Goten: Thanks Trunks you taught me well.

Mike: A friendship remains strong even after such heavy competition. That's rare to come by. I hope these two don't break out into a frenzy later…

(Waiting room)

Bulma: (Feels embarrassed) I can't believe he lost!

Bra: Hey mom, I thought Trunks was stronger then Goten?

Bulma: (Spoken softly) I guess Goten has a few tricks up his sleeve...

Chi-Chi: That's why my son is a champion and your son is a loser.

Bulma: Why you- (They both Break out in a brawl)

(Audience)

Valese: Great job Goten!

Marron: Wonderful!

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: Trunks, that foolish boy, we should of done more training!

Goku: It's not always about the training. Wow, that was a cool battle though. Wait, who's up next?

Vegeta: Micro man and Wonder woman.

Goku: What about after that?

Vegeta: Errr, Bullox and Garcia.

Goku: I can't wait to see this Bullox guy fight!

Vegeta: You love spectating, don't you Kakorot?

Goku: Sure, do we go after him?

Vegeta: That we do. (Smirks)

Goku: Cool, but that means one of us isn't going to be allowed to advance to the next round… that's kind of a bummer.

Vegeta: Correction, YOU won't be advancing to the next round. (Acting smug)

Goku: (Chuckles, doesn't care) I just wonder what's under that mask Bullox doesn't want us to see.

Narrator: Finally, the match of all matches has ended and Trunks is out. But who is this mysterious Bullox? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2 Bullox fights Garcia and beats him easily, but who is under the mask of this fighter? And who's the strongest between Goku and Vegeta as they begin their battle? Oh and don't forget the one-on-one with Videl and Chi-Chi. To find out who will win you won't want to miss the next explosive episode of DRAGONBALL Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 3: Bullox's True Identity! Goku and Vegeta Fight!


	3. Dragonball Z2 Episode 3: Bullox’s true i

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2, Goten and Trunks were the first to fight in the tournament, friends clashed and in the end Goten came out victorious. Today we will see the battle of Chi-Chi and Videl and after that the most anticipated battle, Goku vs. Vegeta! But first, who is this mysterious Bullox and what is he capable of? Find out today on an explosive Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 3: Bullox's true identity! Goku and Vegeta fight!

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: Ohhh! That was a nasty punch Wonder woman laid out on Micro man! Look at that great fighting style she has- (He Continues talking)

(Waiting room)

Cape man: (Walks up to Goku) Umm… you there, do you know whose fighting next?

Goku: Oh umm… let me see, hmm… Oh yeah! I think Bullox is going to be fighting that guy Garcia.

Cape man: Who's Garcia?

Goku: He's that slightly chubby guy over there. (Points at Garcia)

Garcia: (He is Tan all over, no shirt on, a little big, pretty fat, is Mexican, and was second place in the 49th martial arts tournament close to Mr. Satan)

Goku: I also heard that he was the 2nd to Mr. Satan last tournament.

Cape man: He should be a challenge.

Goku: Yeah! I hope I get to fight him.

(Waiting room, where Bra and Pan are located)

Bra: Cape man actually looks pretty cute; I don't see too many good looking boys with sandy blonde hair in this country.

Pan: I guess I can agree with that, he_ is_ a little cute.

Krillian: (Walks over) Have you two been talking about boys the whole time?

Pan: She's the one who's been bringing it up! (Points at Bra)

Bra: Na-ugh!

Pan: Of course you did! You always bring up the boy subject, and you do it at school too!

Krillian: (Stares while they fight) umm…

Bra: So! You had a crush on that boy Jimo from 3rd hour!

Pan: I am so over him now!

Both: (Continue arguing)

Krillian: Oh boy…

(Fight)

Wonder Woman: Nooo! (Falls out of the ring)

Micro man: (Laughs) No one can beat me!

Mike: It appears that Micro man is the winner of this match, folks!

(Audience)

Valese: Poor girl didn't have a chance…

Marron: I thought she held her own there for a while.

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: I'm gonna find out the 4-1-1 on that Bullox guy.

Goku: Yeah, I want to know a little more about him too. I'm sensing a bit of a power level.

Vegeta: I wonder what his secret is. I'll be right back. (Walks over to Bullox) Hello, mask guy!?

Bullox: (Stares and turns away) (Make a grunting sound)

Vegeta: Don't you walk away from me!

Bullox: (Walks away)

Vegeta: (Returns to Goku) I didn't get much out of him.

Goku: Yeah, I noticed.

Vegeta: I don't get how he can see through all of that white clothing, just like Pan and Bra said, he looks like an Arabian knight.

Goku: A bandit?

Vegeta: Yes, Kakorot.

Goku: Hmm…

(Waiting room, Goten and Trunks)

Videl: You guys look like you could use a drink.

Goten: Yeah Videl, I think I need something.

Trunks: Me too.

Videl: (Walks over to cooler and takes out two cokes and hands them to both of them)

Gohan: (Walks over) Hi boys, your match was intense, I never expected you could muster up so much power as to become a Super Sayian 4. I mean, I haven't even reached it yet.

Goten: (Walks over to Gohan with coke in hand) You know what bro, if you had more training you could become a Super Sayian 4, maybe in less then, I should say… 5 months? Or if you're real slow about it, two years.

Gohan: That should be plenty of time. I'll probably start training after this tournament.

Trunks: Good, it's about time you got back into the swing of things.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: It's been counted folks and we have counted an estimated 456 people competing in today's World Martial Arts Tournament from all over the world, the goal was 345 and it has definitely been surpassed!

Audience: (Cheers) Yeah!

Mike: This Tournament is probably the biggest we've EVER had! This tournament will go down in history! (Walks off floor)

(Waiting room)

Goku: When's this fight going to start!?

Vegeta: You don't know patience, do you Kakorot?

Goku: I thought you were the one with patience issues.

Person: (Not noticeable from behind Goku; taps him on the shoulder)

Goku: (Jerks up instantly) Whoa, holy jeeze- Oh! (Notices 3 people he hasn't seen in awhile)

Yamcha: Hey Goku!

Goku: Yamcha!

Tien: did you miss us Goku?

Goku: Tien, Yamcha!?

Master Roshi: (Appears from behind Yamcha and Tien) hey Goku!

Goku: Master Roshi!

Yamcha: We heard about this tournament and had a feeling you'd be here, so we went to Kame house and picked up Roshi and headed over.

Goku: Wow! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages!

Tien: Probably because you haven't.

Goku: Whoa, what's with the white suit and pony tail Yamcha?

Yamcha: I bought some snazzy new clothing I thought would be appropriate, figured it would be nice enough to bring here; it was a good price too.

Tien: (Walks close to Vegeta) Vegeta…

Vegeta: humph?

Tien: I know you and I have had our differences in the past, but when I heard you blew yourself up to stop that Buu guy for the people you cared about rather than for some selfish pride I had a completely different opinion of you.

Vegeta: (Suspicious) What do you mean?

Tien: What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for always giving you such a hard time about attacking the Earth all those years ago. Your proof people can change.

Vegeta: Psh, its okay. I never get gratitude for anything I do anyway.

Tien: Well, I just gave you some.

Vegeta: Perhaps… fine, we can be "friends," but I don't want you getting that third eye in my way!

Tien: (Laughs) You got it!

Yamcha: So, Goku, where's Piccolo?

Goku: Oh… umm… he died.

Yamcha: Oh man…

Tien: How?

Goku: He sacrificed himself to save everyone from Baby.

Tien: Baby? You mean that guy that put everyone under mind control?

Goku: Yes, and he succeeded as well.

Tien: Why did he have to do it?

Goku: Because he was the only link to the Black Star Dragonballs, his death would ensure the safety of the universe, no one would have to be harmed by those balls (lol) again.

Tien: Hmm… I've never heard of evil Dragonballs before…

Goku: Well… they're real!

Yamcha: (Sad) Poor Piccolo.

Tien: (Glum) Yeah.

Goku: Well, he did help me once when he was dead, but that was the last time I saw him until well, I became apart of the dragon.

Both: You were apart of the dragon!?

Goku: Yeah, but I'll enlighten you on that later.

Yamcha: I guess that explains that green clothing you're wearing. I mean, I've never seen you in it before, usually you're in your Orange Gi.

Goku: Yep. Say, where's Puar, Oolong, and Choutzou?

Tien: Choutzou couldn't be here today. He's behind in his training, and he feels like he's too weak to compete.

Yamcha: Neither could Puar.

Goku: I would love to see them again.

Master Roshi: Hey Goku, aren't you going to talk to your old master? (Referring to himself)

Goku: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you Master Roshi, how have you been?

Roshi: I've been fine, just acknowledging the lovely ladies.

Goku: Roshi, so, I see you're still the same old Lothario.

Roshi: Yep, and I'm also giving a speech at this tournament that even Mr. Satan will be bowing down to.

Goku: That's good, because I think most people think you're dead.

Roshi: (Falls to ground with leg sticking up and jumps back up) Goku you little, bad mannered- oh forget it!

(Tournament floor)

Mike: Okay ladies and gentlemen! The next match is about to begin!

Audience: (Cheers) Yeah!

Mike: Now let's bring out Bullox and Garcia!

Both: (Fighters walk down the walkway and get on the floor)

Mike: Are you two ready?

Both: (Shake their heads)

Mike: ok, go to your corners!

Both: (Go to their corners)

Mike: Ready… set… go!

Garcia: (Runs toward Bullox still standing there and throws his fists out)

Bullox: (Grabs Garcia's hand and nearly throws him out of the ring)

Garcia: Oww… That was a lucky shot!

Bullox: … (Make some kind of grunting noise)

Garcia: Hello? Knight guy? Do you have a voice to speak with? Whatever! Let me show you my famous Jump kick supreme! (Jumps in the air and aims for Bullox)

Bullox: (Doesn't even move a muscle and is hit)

Garcia: (Kicks Bullox multiple times but nothing happens to Bullox he just stands there not moving an inch.)

(Waiting room)

Tien: Gee this guy is strong! You know him Goku?

Goku: Nope, Vegeta tried, but he's not much of a conversationalist.

Tien: I don't think he'll be threatening.

(Fight)

Garcia: (Stops kicking Bullox) Oh, you think you're tough!? (Breathes) Well, try and take my Kara-tay chop!

Mike: Folks you heard it straight from his mouth! The famous Kara-tay chop is what nearly won him the last tournament! No one has ever with stood it; he says the only reason he lost to Mr. Satan was because he was his idol, so he didn't use the chop, because he didn't want to hurt him.

Garcia: Yeah, but you won't get the same courtesy, boy.

Bullox: …

Garcia: You don't talk much, do you?

Bullox: …

Garcia: whatever, who cares! Well, here it goes! (Spins his arm around to load up the chop and finishes) KARA-TAY CHOP! (Flies in air and hits Bullox on the shoulder with the chop) (Chuckles and then starts to frown and get teary due to pain) Ouch! (Continues crying)

Mike: Oh my! The chop failed! That would mark the first time that Garcia's chop has failed to do any damage… (With glasses hanging off)

Garcia: You stupid little… ouch! (Holding onto his hurt hand) (Blows on it to air out the pain)

(Waiting room)

Goku: Hmm… this just proves my theory… that guy is something else; I might need to check up on him to see if he's one of the good guys.

Tien: Give him a chance. Maybe he is one of the "good guys."

Goku: Yeah maybe.

(Fight)

Garcia: (Crying) That's it! I give up! It hurts too much! (Flailing his arms around in pain)

Mike: You heard it ladies and gentlemen! Garcia, the second to best has lost in his first match! What an upset!

Audience: (Gasps) -oh my gracious!

-My word!

-Oh my!

Stretcher: (Comes over and takes Garcia away)

Mike: The Impact on Bullox's shoulder was so big that Garcia, even though Bullox did no damage to Garcia; had to go to the tournament hospital to be looked at!

(Waiting room)

Pan: Oh wow, that guy must really be strong!

Bra: Yeah, really.

(Audience)

Valese: Wow that was amazing; he beat him without even touching him.

Marron: Things sure are bizarre sometimes.

(Waiting room)

Yamcha: Hmm… there's something familiar about that Bullox, but I can't quite put my finger on it. (Rubs chin)

Goku: Now that you say it, I also feel something oddly familiar coming from him.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: Bullox! What do you have to say to all your viewers here, and the millions watching at home?

Bullox: All I can say is that this mask sure is making me itch! (Takes off head piece)

(Waiting room)

Goku: Is that-?

(Tournament floor)

Bullox: (He then shouts to Goku in the Waiting Room) Goku, it's me, Piccolo!

**Everyone: (By everyone, I mean EVERYONE do not forget to record this!) Piccolo!?**

Piccolo: (Starts taking off rest of clothing and shows his regular blue clothes) Yes, it's me Goku, I'm back and I'm alive.

Mike: You've just heard it! A recent fighter who had been pronounced dead is indeed alive! How is this possible? I haven't the faintest idea.

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Shouts to Piccolo) But how?? We didn't wish you back or anything! The last time I saw you, you were in Hell!

(Tournament Ring)

Piccolo: (Shouts back) Yes, but I escaped! To tell you the truth it wasn't easy! I took the same way you took when you told me you fell off snake way, I snuck up those stairs, appeared in King Yemma's desk, and flew out as fast as possible, hopeful that Yemma wouldn't see me. If I die again I'll go straight back to Hell.

(Waiting room)

Goku: But how are you alive?

(The Ring)

Piccolo: Sometimes you have to fight the laws of the universe… just like the other villains who escaped from Hell were alive and were able to be destroyed again; the same effect has been bestowed upon me. I lost my Halo after I jumped off onto Kami's Lookout. My life was fully restored once again.

(Waiting Room)

Goku: Whoa… you did a lot to get back here…

(The Ring)

Piccolo: Yeah, it was no picnic.

(Waiting Room)

Goku: Come on over here!

(The Ring)

Piccolo: Sure Goku. (Walks over to Goku)

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Stares at Piccolo for a minute to look to see if his body was fully intact and then smiles) it's great to have you back Piccolo! (Hugs him tightly) I missed you a lot!

Piccolo: I missed you too Goku. Hell was, well, hell without you.

Vegeta: (Walks over) Hello, Piccolo…

Piccolo: (Stops hugging Goku) Hello, Vegeta.

Vegeta: So… how have you been?

Piccolo: Oh, rotting in a dark hole of eternal damnation. You know the usual.

**Both: (Start chuckling including Goku)**

Gohan: (Runs over) Piccolo! (Hugs Piccolo hard) You're back! (Sheds tears)

Piccolo: Gohan, there's no need to cry. (Shaking hands)

Audience: (Starts crying from happiness)

(Tournament floor)

Mike: (Blows nose) …you have all (cries) heard it, friends reunited… I don't know how it's possible, but I guess anything is possible in this world. (Sheds more tears) The next… match will soon begin. (Cries and walks off floor)

Gohan: I missed you so much!

Piccolo: Thank you Gohan for caring.

Gohan: What about all that talk of the Black Star Dragonballs? I thought you wanted to die to stop them from hurting more innocent people?

Piccolo: I'm alive, but I'm not alive. All my links were severed when I died and as for the Black Star Dragonballs, they believe me to be dead, so… unless they figure out I'm alive, they will remain unusable.

Gohan: Well, either way, I'm glad to see you again Piccolo. It just isn't the same without you.

Piccolo: (Smirks)

Goten: (From afar) Dad, what's going on!? (Runs over with Trunks) Oh my, Piccolo!?

Trunks: That's what the Announcer was talking about?

Piccolo: I saw you two fight, it was a very prosperous performance.

Both Goten and Trunks: Thank you!

Piccolo: (Gets reacquainted with Yamcha and Tien)

Tien: Good to have you back Piccolo.

Yamcha: Yeah, welcome back. We just found out you were dead. (Pats him on the back)

Piccolo: Where've you been?

Yamcha: Apparently really far out of the loop…

Goku: So, what was with the whole Arabian Knights look and the name Bullox?

Piccolo: I thought it would be nice if I made my return a surprise, and plus, I liked the look.

Goten: That was a great fight you had.

Piccolo: I feel sorry for Garcia though, I didn't intend to hurt him so much.

Trunks: More like he hurt himself.

Piccolo: Yeah. It's amazing that he was number two in the last tournament.

Cape man: (Appears from behind the commotion) So, you're the person under that mask?

Piccolo: Yeah, and you're that Cape man I've noticed a couple of times, good luck to you in combat. It can get mighty rough out there if you're not paying attention.

Cape man: Then I guess I'll give you the same advice. (Smiles)

Piccolo: (Smiles)

Cape man: (Walks away)

Piccolo: So, who's up next?

Goku: Vegeta and I, I think…

Piccolo: Whoa! That will be a groundbreaking fight… no pun intended!

(Tournament floor)

Mike: Okay people I am back on my feet and tear free, I would like to tell you there is a change in the line up, Mop Lady and Videl fight next, then Vegeta and Goku!

(Waiting room)

Goku: Okay… I guess we're _not_ fighting then…

Vegeta: (Angry) Great! Now I have to wait another whole match!

Goku: Psh, now look who's impatient…

Vegeta: Shut up!

Chi-Chi: Wish me luck Goku!

Goku: Good luck Chi-Chi!

Videl: I'm going to break that mop of yours in two!

Gohan: Good luck honey.

Videl: I don't need luck!

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: Alright, Mop Lady vs. Videl. Mop lady's real name is Chi-Chi and she's the wife of Goku. And Videl, as you all know, is the daughter of Mr. Satan! Let the match begin!

Chi-Chi: I am gonna wipe that smile right off your face!

Videl: I'd like to see you try!

Chi-Chi: (Runs toward Videl and swipes at her with the mop)

Videl: (Dodges every swipe) You're trying too hard! (Flies in the air)

Chi-Chi: Hey that's not fair! You can't just float up there like that!

Videl: Who said?

Chi-Chi: well, isn't it in the rules!?

Videl: No.

Chi-Chi: Why you! (Jumps up in the air real high) You know I can't fly!

Videl: (Still floating) Man, she's jumping higher than I'm flying! Wait a minute; she's coming down straight at me! (Tries to move out of the way but is quickly hit by the Mop and thrown out of the ring)Ahhhh. Ouch!

Chi-Chi: (Lands on the ground) Looks like I win!

Mike: That was certainly short and sweet! I guess mops can handle the biggest of messes' folks!

Videl: how could I lose that quickly? And like that, too? That was pathetic! Hey I want a rematch!

Chi-Chi: Ha-Ha-Ha! I win you lose!

Videl: Arrrg!

Chi-Chi: I'll take you on anytime, anywhere!

Videl: (Is Mad and stomps off the field next to Gohan and shouts to his face) It was luck! (Then walks away)

Gohan: I didn't say anything…

(Tournament Ring)

Chi-Chi: (Dancing and Cheering in the ring)

Mike: Umm… Miss Chi-Chi, I think you can stop cheering and dancing now. The match is over.

Chi-Chi: (Looks over to him) I'll stop when I feel like it! (She shouts)

Mike: Ahhhh! Ok, ok. Well folks as you just saw Videl, the daughter of Hercule Satan, has lost! Now prepare for one of the most explosive battles ever as our hero Goku and Vegeta's match blows into the ring!

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: You ready Kakorot?

Goku: As ready as I'll ever be.

Both: (Walk over to the Ring)

Mike: The next match is about to begin! (Explains more about Goku and Vegeta)

Goku: So, Vegeta, have you trained hard?

Vegeta: Of course I have Kakorot. What would you expect?

Goku: I guess nothing else, Vegeta.

Mike: When ever you are ready! 1… 2… 3… GO!

Goku: (Shoots a fast kamaehamaeha)

Vegeta: (Blocks it and Galick guns)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way and almost hits Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Punches Goku)

Goku: (Kicks Vegeta)

Both: (Continuously kick and punch each other)

(Waiting room)

Yamcha: Whoa! Goku and Vegeta both look like they've gotten really strong since the last time we saw them!

Tien: Yeah you can say that again.

Roshi: I remember when Goku was young and training with Krillian, those were the glory days.

(Fight)

Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Blasts it at Goku and grazes him)

Goku: (Runs up to Vegeta and does an upper kick to the stomach but Vegeta grabs his foot and flips him upside down)

Vegeta: (Begins to shoot a blast hitting Goku in the shoulder leaving smoke on it)

Take that! (Punches him close to the edge of the Ring)

Goku: (Tries to throw a punch but Vegeta grabs it and twists his arm a bit) Owww!

Vegeta: (Holding his arm) Don't fight it Kakorot, you've already lost!

Goku: I'm only just beginning! (Escapes Vegeta's hold and powers up to Super Sayian 4 quickly)

Mike: Goku has just done the same thing that Goten and Trunks did! It must be some kind of bond with father and son, folks!

(Audience)

Valese: I forgot that he could do that…

Marron: Wow, he looks really strong!

(Fight)

Vegeta: Kakorot, obviously you've forgotten that I can do that too!

Goku: I know you can.

Vegeta: Alright then! (Transforms to Super Sayian 4) Let's get dangerous!

Mike: Both fighters have now assumed this fighting form!

Vegeta: (Shoots a mouth beam)

Goku: (Runs around the ring with beam chasing him and jumps in the air and back kicks it into a wall)

Mike: Ahhhh! That's gonna cost the Tournament Funding Commission…

Vegeta: (Growls mad) I figured you'd do that.

Goku: Really?

Vegeta: Yes REALLY.

Goku: Alright Vegeta are you ready for this? KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!! (Blasts it onto Vegeta's hands holding it from hitting him and he kind of gets it but not much)

Vegeta: (Charges Goku)

Goku: (Charges Vegeta)

Both: (End up hitting each other in different places, and they go back in forth charging and hitting each other)

(Waiting room)

Bra: My dad's kicking ass.

Pan: So is grandpa. He's kicked more ass than your dad.

Bra: Are you saying that your grandpa is better then my dad!?

Pan: No I'm not! I'm just rooting for grandpa instead.

Bra: You rooted for both Goten and Trunks, how come you aren't rooting for my dad!?

Pan: Well, Vegeta is mean! He yells a lot!

Bra: Hey! Once you get to know him he is not that bad a guy!

Pan: It's just my opinion!

(Fight)

Goku: (Multiple punches are thrown against Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Shoots multiple blasts)

Goku: (Fires a blast)

Vegeta: (Sucks it in and shoots it back out and hits Goku directly in the stomach)

Goku: Oh man… (Holds stomach)

Vegeta: Give up Kakorot, you've lost this fight. I am clearly stronger then you will ever be.

Goku: (Stands straight) Oh yeah? I guess there's a little something I forgot to mention after I came back from the Dragon Realm!

Vegeta: What's that?

Goku: (Stands for a minute, and then begins to powers up) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mike: Whoa, Goku just burst into really loud screaming that could pop any spectator's eardrums… including Announcers like me… (Holding onto his ears)

Vegeta: What the!?

Goku: (Big light surrounds him as he powers up) Argggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!! (More light shines) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Powers up more) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Waiting room)

Krillian: Damn, it's so bright!

Yamcha: Whoa, what is he doing!?

Tien: This is creepy…

Roshi: Oh my.

Goten: What is my dad doing?!

Trunks: I have no idea!

Pan: (Stands next to wall a bit) Oh my God!

Bra: Your grandpa has gone insane!

(Audience)

Valese: Holy cow!

Marron: This is nuts!

(Waiting room)

Chi-Chi: What on earth Goku?!

Gohan: Could it be?!

Bulma: He's scaring me!

(Fight)

Vegeta: … (Looks puzzled; jaw drops)

Goku: (Still powering up with a light glow) AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Powers up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mike: folks I ev… en had to get off the ring to avoid loosing my eye sight from such an unbelievable power!

Audience: (Eyes are wide open)

Goku: (Is shown from up close with is hair growing longer and muscles being added, his hair is also an awesome Silver Color) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

(Rumbling starts to occur and all over the world the rumble can be felt)

(Waiting room)

Cape man: My Lord, this guy is mad!

Krillian: That's Goku alright, he always doing something crazy!

18: Krillian.

Krillian: There you are 18! Where were you?

18: I got tied up, they were late getting my tennis ball and there was a line at the ladies room. I had to beat my way through.

Krillian: You didn't hurt anyone, did you?

18: (Sighs) No Krillian...

Krillian: Good!

18: what's going on here!?

Krillian: I think I have a pretty good idea.

(Fight)

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Finally finishes powering up and is seen perfectly) (He looks just like the drawing of the Super Sayian 5 Goku) (He has on his green heavy weighted vest and clothes and has long Silver Silk hair reaching down to his butt)

Vegeta: My God…

(Waiting room)

Piccolo: Amazing.

Videl: What the hell?

(Fight)

Goku: (New cool deep voice; something different than ss4) There is a little something I forgot to mention… SUPER SAYIAN 5!

(A spilt screen is shown with multiple characters gasping)

Vegeta: What!?

Goku: Yes, the positive energy dragons told me I could unlock this ability, no other Sayian can.

Vegeta: But… how?

Goku: …

Vegeta: (Kneels to the ground staring into space) (At a loss of words) I can't…

Mike: After that assault of power Goku has finally finished and looks vastly different than he did before.

Goku: The dragons also told me that this isn't the strongest I can go; there are more levels that only I can unlock.

Vegeta: More!? Are you kidding me?

Goku: No, although I don't understand its influence fully, I intend to learn more as I get used to its power. And I think it'll be nice to try it out on you first.

Vegeta: (Shakes his head 'no') I don't think so. (Defeated) I'm done.

Goku: WHAT!? You can't be serious!?

Mike: You heard it folks! Vegeta has decided to drop out of the fight!

Vegeta: I will not stand for this… (Walks off stage with eyes wide open in shock and heads for the waiting room)

Goku: Mind: He doesn't look too happy…

(Waiting room)

Bra: Dad! What happened to you out th-?

Vegeta: Shut up! Leave me alone! I don't feel like being mocked!

Bra: Mocked!? But-

Vegeta: Say one more word and my ability as a father will ground you for the rest of your natural life! (Walks away)

Bra: Gee…

Pan: Are you okay?

Bra: Leave me alone! (Walks away)

Pan: Okay… Okay…

(Fight)

Goku: Mind: Maybe I shouldn't have showed him after all. Oops… (Feeling a little regret)

(Cut straight to scenes)

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, Bra and Pan Face off and Vegeta goes into a mean slump after the first hand account of Goku turning into a Super Sayian 5! What else will happen as this new story unfolds? Find out next time on Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 4: The New Power Emerges.


	4. Dragonball Z2 Episode 4: The new power e

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Bullox the powerful fighter stepped up against Garcia the second place winner of the 49th World Martial Arts Tournament. Bullox did not have to do much; Garcia did the job for him as Garcia was beaten easily after having laid a punch on the powerful Bullox which lead to his defeat. Later, the fighter would reveal himself to actually being Piccolo, who had signally handedly crawled his way out of Hell and back to living once again. After having been reacquainted with Goku and the others, it was finally time for the fight between Goku and Vegeta. For awhile the fight went on well for Vegeta until Goku transformed into a Super Sayian 5! The form he unlocked in the Dragon Realm, and Vegeta wasn't going to sit and wait to see how he'd lose against this powerful warrior, he threw in the towel and walked off, leaving Goku to murmur his few moments. What else will happen as this new power is unveiled? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 4: The new power emerges

(Tournament Ring)

Goku: (Standing in the Ring while in Super Sayian 5)

Mike: umm… Goku, could you answer a couple of questions about this new strength you have?

Goku: (Not paying attention) Mind: gosh I just saw Vegeta scream at Bra… I think it's my fault… I knew I shouldn't have showed Vegeta the new form. Now he feels even weaker then me.

Mike: umm… Goku?

Goku: I'm sorry but I can't answer these questions right now, maybe will talk later. (Walks over to Waiting room)

Mike: oh, come on!

(Waiting room)

Krillian: Goku!

Goku: yes Krillian?

Krillian: it's true! You're a Super Sayian 5!?

Goku: yeah. I sure am.

Krillian: so I'm guessing that you became one while in the Dragon Realm?

Goku: yeah, it took a long doing, but I sure did.

Krillian: Vegeta didn't look too happy.

Goku: that's what I'm going to set straight with him.

Krillian: I hope you don't get a black eye over it.

Goku: yeah. (Walks off to go and find Vegeta)

Krillian: his power is enormous! (Referring to Goku)

18: I felt it too. He would probably destroy me in one touch.

Krillian: not to mention me.

(Goku's Location in waiting room)

Goku: Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta! (Calling out for Vegeta with both his hands on his mouth)

Pan: (Runs to Goku) is it really you under that Silver?

Goku: yes, it is.

Pan: wow, even your tail is Silver! How a can Super Sayian change like this so much?

Goku: that's just the way it works some times. So have you seen Vegeta anywhere?

Pan: I think he's near my dad and mom, he was acting pissy toward Bra

Goku: oh no, you never know what Vegeta might do if he knows he's weaker then someone. (Runs away to find Vegeta)

(Videl and Vegeta's location in Waiting room)

Videl: I am very upset with you Vegeta; you should never take your anger out on your own daughter! Frustration is one thing, but belittling someone over something as stupid as power is no way to calm your nerves!

Vegeta: shut up!

Videl: why are you telling me that? It's not like I'm stronger then you. I'm just telling you the truth about life.

Vegeta: you don't understand! You never will! You haven't known us long enough to understand!

Videl: then tell me! Maybe I can help better this situation.

Vegeta: I don't want your help!

Videl: come on!

Vegeta: shut up! I'm sick and tired of you, you stupid human! (Yells real loud and gets a beam ready to throw and sticks it in her face)

Videl: (Eyes wide open)

Gohan: (Appears In front of Vegeta's aiming blast and defends his wife) Vegeta! How can you stoop this low!? The Vegeta I know would never do something like this… is your pride so great right now that you have to threaten the well being of those below you!? If you so much as lay a finger on my wife I will not hesitate to attack you, even if I am weaker then you. I'm completely incompetent. Never, ever, bring my wife into you and my dad's disputes!

Vegeta: (Sucks Beam back in and looks all weirded out and runs off near where Cape man is standing)

Gohan: (Holds Videl's shoulders) are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?

Videl: no… I guess he has many issues that need sorting out.

Gohan: yeah… it's not anything to new to us.

(Bra's location in waiting room)

Pan: Bra, are you ok?

Bra: we're going to be up after the other people's match is over.

Pan: Bra it's okay to be upset, but you can't let your dad's anger make you blame yourself for what happened.

Bra: I still don't get why he took his anger out on me! Did I say something wrong?

Pan: I think he was just being himself, Bra. And besides I'm sure he'll get over it pretty quick.

Bra: I don't think so; it will be at least three months before my dad gets over something of this magnitude.

Goten: (Runs over) are you ok Bra?

Bra: sure, now that you're here. (Hugs him really hard)

Goten: (Blushes) Umm… okay, I will see you guys later. (Slips away really quickly after having been hugged by Bra)

Bra: he was sure in a big hurry. But being in a hurry makes him real cute…

Pan: oh brother… (Puts hand on her head in shame)

(Goku and Vegeta in the Waiting room)

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: what Kakorot!? Are you a Super Sayian 6 now! I think I may have lost track by now!

Goku: I know you are upset; listen, let me go out of this form. (Goes back to regular mode) do you feel any better?

Vegeta: Kakorot, you would have to give all your energy away to make me feel better!

Goku: you're just going to have to accept the fact that I am stronger!

Vegeta: I try Kakorot! I really try! I said to myself when you were fighting Buu at Supreme Kai's place that you were the best and tried to get over it. But I can't! So stop trying to prevent my anger!

Goku: well, you could at least try!

Vegeta: I can't waist my time here. (Walks away)

Goku: you'll get over it. Sooner or later! (Shouts over to Vegeta)

Vegeta: yeah, sooner or later… (Keeps walking)

Goku: (Sighs)

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: alright people, the next fight will be Cape man vs. Mr. Joe!

Both: (Walk out to the floor and to their corners)

Mike: fighters are you ready!?

Cape man: sure.

Mr. Joe: be prepared to get wasted!

Cape man: okay, prepare.

Mike: GO!

Mr. Joe: (Runs toward Cape man)

Cape man: (Moves out of the way quickly and he breathes hard because of his tiring movement)

Mr. Joe: (Looses balance and falls out of the ring on the ground) hey what he Hell!? That isn't fair! I call Do-over!

Mike: sorry Joe, if you fall out, you fall out. The winner is Cape man! (Raises arm)

Cape man: whoa! I guess I was lucky; hopefully the next match will be harder.

(Waiting room)

Pan: Bra, get ready! We're up next.

Bra: yeah I know.

Bulma: (Comes over) are you okay, Bra?

Bra: yeah.

Bulma: you know your father; he'll get over it soon.

Bra: sure.

Pan: shouldn't you change out of that red dress?

Bra: I want to wear it! I think it'll add something sexy and new to these sweaty fighters!

Pan: ok…ok!

(Krillian and 18's location in waiting room)

Marron: hi daddy.

Krillian: where have you been Marron!

Marron: I was in the audience. Remember? I told you when we were in the aircraft.

(Memory)

Marron: dad, I'm going in the audience with Valese.

Krillian: yeah sure… fine.

(Waiting room now)

Krillian: oh, I thought you were asking to eat the cookies we brought. Oh.

Marron: (Falls down with foot sticking up and gets back up) uh-gees. Dad, are you really that dense?

Krillian: that's what happens with age… you start to forget things and misinterpret stuff…

Marron: (Sighs) So mom, I forgot, are you fighting?

18: of course I am. I plan to dominate.

Marron: Mind: that's mom. Out of mind: cool.

(Yamcha and Tien in the Waiting room)

Yamcha: hmm… I wonder when the next fighters go up.

Tien: who are they again?

Yamcha: some girls named Pan and Bra.

Tien: that's a great name, who in the right mind would name their daughter Bra!?

Yamcha: someone who probably has some kind of mental problem.

Goku: (Walks over) Tien, Yamcha! Those two girls are our friends and family!

Yamcha: really?

Goku: yeah! Yamcha don't you remember that little kid about 12 years ago!? That was Gohan's daughter!

Yamcha: really!? That's her!? Man she's grown into a real good looking girl!

Tien: I never saw any of them before.

Goku: well, maybe I'll introduce you all to them both afterwards.

Yamcha: wait who's the blue haired girl?

Goku: can't you tell? It's Bulma and Vegeta's daughter.

Yamcha: really!? I thought they just had Trunks!

Goku: no they had another.

Yamcha: wow!

Tien: I have to get into the swing of things again. I really don't even know who Trunks is either; all I remember is the future Trunks. I pretty much stayed distant from everyone after Buu.

Goku: no, I'm pretty sure you saw this Trunks as a baby. And I'm confident you've been in his presence as a pre-teen.

Tien: maybe I did.

Roshi: I seem like the only one here who actually knew what Goku was talking about.

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: okay everyone! The next two fighters must make their way out to the Ring! The next fight is about to begin!

Both: (Bra and Pan walk over to their corners)

Pan: are you ready Bra?

Bra: yeah I am. I hope…

Mike: okay, get ready! Get set! Go!

Pan: (Shoots beams at Bra hitting her many times before stopping)

Bra: (Holds herself a bit then shoots a beam of her own and hits Pan)

Pan: (Speeds over to Bra and they get into a fist fight)

Both: (Throw kicks and punches)

Bra: my father taught me this! GALICK GUN! (Shoots it knocking Pan into the air)

Pan: (Holding beam from going threw her in the air) arrrg! (Punches it back hitting Bra)

Bra: (Is laying on the floor)

Mike: she is dow-

Bra: (Gets back up and shoots more Galick guns at Pan)

Pan: gee Bra you're going to waist your energy on me!

Bra: I won't stop until you are out of the Ring! (Shoots more Galick Guns)

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: (Shows up next to Goku) Foolish girl! That is not the way that I taught her how to use my powers! She's making me look like a fool!

Goku: she still needs a lot of training. That's for sure.

Vegeta: I am going to give her training; I am going to give her a hell of a lot of training. Maybe even worse then what you had.

Goku: yeah sure… (Rolls his eyes) So anyway are you still mad about me turning Super Sayian 5?

Vegeta: of course I am Kakorot! What makes you think that I'm not!?

Goku: just the way you were acting.

Vegeta: hey, I can act nice even while I'm pissed!

Goku: weird.

(Fight)

Pan: stop firing the same attack over and over again!

Bra: fine! (Lands on the ground and punches Pan across ring)

Pan: Ouch! (Charges Bra hitting her almost out of the ring)

Bra: owww! (Powers another Galick gun up and hits Pan)

Pan: ahhhh! (Falls to the ground but not out of ring) you have to learn how to fight Bra! (Gets up and disappears and reappears in front of Bra hitting her in the stomach multiple times)

Bra: (Yells and flies toward Pan kicking her and shooting a beam at her that ends up hitting her)

Pan: (Breathes) you're taking this too literally! You have to learn the real way to fight! You don't understand how to use your energy!

Bra: maybe I like this way of fighting! (Blasts a big beam hitting Pan)

Pan: (Lays on the ground of the Ring)

Mike: Pan appears to be out cold, maybe it's a trick, and maybe it's not! I'll start the count!

(Audience)

Valese: come on Goten's niece! You can beat that blue haired ditz!

(In Mr. Satan's room)

Mr. Satan: (Making poses in front of a mirror) yeah I got this tournament in a bag!

Man: (Enters room) Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan: what is it worker guy?

Man: Pan may have just lost this fight! She's lying wounded on the floor and the count has begun!

Mr. Satan: that's impossible! She can't loose to anyone! Wait, who is she fighting?

Man: Bra, Bulma and Vegeta's daughter.

Mr. Satan: oh her! Pan is just playing around, she'll wake up eventually. (Starts making poses in front of mirror again)

Man: I hope you are right sir.

Mr. Satan: wait, how is Videl doing?

Man: umm… she lost against Chi-Chi.

Mr. Satan: oh… wait a minute, WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!?!? (Yelling)

(Fight)

Mike: 7…8-

Bra: I think I won!

Mike: 9-

Pan: (Slowly moves and gets back up)

Mike: after all of that and she still looks like she has fight left in her.

Pan: I'm actually fine; it felt like a mosquito bite really. I was just taking a short 9 count nap.

Bra: you're bluffing!

Pan: really? (She suddenly, without warning, appears in front of Bra hitting her in the face knocking her into the wall outside of the ring)

Mike: Bra has fallen out of the ring! Pan is the winner!

Pan: cool.

(Waiting room)

Goten: good job Pan!

Trunks: oh great! Now Bra will be mad for the rest of the day and act like a sore head because she lost. That's one trait she inherited from my father.

Goten: well you know kids and their raging hormones.

Trunks: don't remind me…

(Tournament floor)

Pan: (Walks off ring and into the waiting room)

Mike: it was indeed a wonderful fight worth telling about, but now- (Continues talking)

(Waiting Room)

Goten: good job Pan.

Pan: thanks.

Trunks: Yeah, you sure showed my sister how fighting is really done.

Pan: in speaking of Bra… where is she? I never saw her come back over here.

Trunks: wait… oh boy… I think she's still in the rubble of the wall she crashed into.

(Rubble)

Bra: (She lays thinking) I can't believe I lost! After all I kept saying and doing and I still lost! My dad is going to go nuts!

Man: (Walks up to rubble) are you ok?

Bra: (Gets up quickly) of course I'm okay!

Man: oh, sorry.

Bra: (Stomps over to the Waiting room and finds Pan) you know you should have let me win!

Pan: why would I do that?

Bra: because I haven't fought as much as you have and I should be given a chance!

Pan: hey, as soon as you learn how to fight better you will be able to win a battle. That is all I can say to you right now.

Bra: (Mutters under breath) stupid bitch…

Pan: what was that?

Bra: oh nothing, I just remembered something. (Walks away)

Pan: I think she just called me a-

Goten: we know what she called you.

Trunks: she always says that under her breath and makes excuses to what she said.

Pan: I guess that's just her.

Trunks: she will get over losing eventually though. Again, she's more like dad then anyone would have thought.

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: Bring on the next fighters!

(More people fight and Goku has his second match and wins so, does Vegeta, Gohan fights and wins, Chi-Chi has another battle, so does Krillian he fights and wins against someone, and Piccolo wins more matches, all of these fights continue to happen until Pan steps up to the ring again)

Mike: the next fight will start momentarily; in the mean time we will have a 25 minute intermission! (Walks off ring)

(Waiting room)

Goku: last fight felt like a snap!

Vegeta: it always does against these Earth weaklings.

Pan: Grandpa I'm fighting my next match.

Goku: I hope you do well out there, I'm rooting for you.

Pan: so, who am I fighting?

Goku: you're fighting Cape man.

Pan: this should be a snap.

Goku: my thoughts exactly.

Gohan: I'm rooting for you too Pan, make daddy proud.

Videl: you can do it. You have you're father's blood but you have my robust and character.

Pan: (Smiles) yeah, I hear that a lot.

Videl: (Smiles as well)

Pan: hey where's Bra?

Videl: I think she's in the bathroom.

Pan: she's probably still mad at me. I should probably go and talk to her.

Gohan: okay but don't be late! You only have 23 minute now.

Pan: okay! (Walks to the bathroom)

(Bathroom)

Pan: (Walks in) Bra, are you in here?

Bra: (From stall) go away!

Pan: Bra, come on! Let me talk to you.

Bra: there is nothing to talk about.

Pan: you can't still be mad at me for beating you. It happens to the best of us!

Bra: that was my only chance of winning and I got completely humiliated.

Pan: what are you talking about? No one laughed at you!

Bra: well losing makes me mad!

Pan: Trunks is right, you are just like Vegeta. (Walks closer to the stall door and tries to open it to talk to her but can't) why did you lock the door?

Bra: you think I just came in here to cry? (The sounds of her using the bathroom become somewhat audible)

Pan: oh. (Laughs) Well like I was saying, you have to get over this stuff, I mean I lost a couple of times before maybe not necessarily in a tournament but I have lost to my dad, grandpa, and uncle Goten, I mean come to think of it I think I may be the weakest in the group.

Bra: no, I am.

Pan: you can't say that. We both have Sayian blood in are veins, we may not be Super Sayians yet but some day we will be.

Bra: sure! In a thousand years.

Pan: you may not like what I'm saying but you will come around to it eventually.

Bra: sure, I guess.

Pan: well I have to go and prepare for my next match I only have precious time before my fight begins. (Walks out of bathroom and goes where Gohan and the others are) dad how long do I have?

Gohan: you still got decent time, 19 minutes. So you can probably get prepared.

Mr. Satan: (Runs over to Pan) uh Pan where's you're mother?

Videl: (Hiding behind Gohan) oh great…

Pan: I don't know, what's the problem?

Mr. Satan: what's the problem!? What's the problem!? Losing is the problem! Videl is not one of those losers!

Pan: well, I don't know where she is, but I think she may be near by. Maybe she's over there. (Points into some random direction)

Mr. Satan: fine I'll check. (Walks away)

Pan: mom you can come out now.

Videl: thanks for the save Pan. I owe you. (Pats her head)

Gohan: hey maybe you should get in some extra training.

Pan: sure. (Tries to punch Gohan)

Gohan: Wait!?

Pan: huh?

Gohan: not with me! Just punch and kick the air in a training area!

Pan: oh sorry.

Gohan: that's fine, that's fine… you gave me a scare there for a second.

Pan: alright then, call me when intermission is up. (Walks away to train)

Cape man: (Walks over to Gohan) is that your daughter?

Gohan: yeah she is.

Cape man: from what I've seen her do I'm a little afraid to fight her.

Gohan: you could always forfeit the match.

Cape man: no, I may have cowardice on my side, but I sure don't give up so easily.

Gohan: I like that philosophy. Well, good luck to you too. (Shakes hand)

Cape man: (Shaking Gohan's hand) good luck in your next fight too. And good luck with the rest of your life. (Walks away)

Gohan: huh? (He thinks for a moment but then brushes off the comment)

(Goku and Vegeta in the Waiting room)

Goku: gosh how many breaks do they have at this tournament!?

Vegeta: not only have they made it long but every fighter that signed up is fighting! And it takes like 5 hours before you get to your second or third or even your fourth match!

Goku: I think it was a dumb idea to get rid of the preliminaries, you can't just let anyone fight in a tournament, and some of them are really not cut out to be fighters in the first place.

Vegeta: precisely, finally something we can agree on!

Yamcha: yeah I see that they have completely changed the tournament over the years.

Goku: yeah it gets real annoying.

Piccolo: I kind of like the changes, it makes the tournament more exciting.

Tien: me too.

Vegeta: me as well.

Goku: why were you just complaining then Vegeta if you do like it!?

Vegeta: just because I complain about something does not mean that I hate it!

Goku: you are one weird person when it comes down to commenting and complaining about things, Vegeta.

(Gohan and Videl in the Waiting room)

Videl: how long now?

Gohan: 12 minutes. I hope she's done some good training in the last few minutes.

Mr. Satan: (Appears) there you are Videl!

Videl: oh no.

Mr. Satan: how can you lose like that!? You have my blood in those veins and my blood does not lose!

Videl: I would have won but Chi-Chi left caught me off guard!

Mr. Satan: you can't get off guard like that again!

Gohan: I'm sure you guys can settle this.

Mr. Satan: settle this!? It's already been settled!

Videl: you can't treat me like a child anymore dad!

Gohan: Mind: oh boy.

(Mr. Satan and Videl continue to argue)

(Goten and Trunks in waiting room)

Goten: it feels like it's been six hours.

Trunks: or maybe we're still tired because of our battle.

Goten: probably. The battle which I won!

Trunks: shut up!

Valese: (Walks over to Goten) there you are! I was looking all over for you in this room, you better cheer on your niece when she fights! I expect some hard core rooting! (Puts finger into Goten's shoulder pointing)

Goten: of course I will! Umm… you can stop pushing my shoulder in.

Valese: (Stops)

Goten: you like Pan, don't you?

Valese: if she is related to you, who wouldn't?

Goten: so then do you like my brother?

Valese: ewww… he wears nerdy clothes.

Goten: he's still more powerful then me.

Valese: all we have to do is hope that that Cape man will fall out of the ring.

Goten: yeah.

Valese: we should get a head start. (Starts cheering)

Both: (Goten and Trunks look at each other and shrug and then they start cheering)

(Pan's training in Mr. Satan's Tournament gym)

Pan: (Training, hitting stuff and jumping around)

Man: (Enters room) umm… Pan your fight starts in 5 minutes.

Pan: (Stops training) that leaves me plenty of time to train hard core.

Mr. Satan: (enters room) umm… servant guy, you can leave now.

Man: ok Mr. Satan, sir. (Walks out of the room)

Mr. Satan: Pan you do a good job out there-

Pan: I know, I know, none of your blood are losers I saw you say that to mom.

Mr. Satan: no this time it's fine if you lose, I mean I won't go crazy like I always do.

Pan: really? Are you changing your ways?

Mr. Satan: no! It's only for this fight. And this fight only!

Pan: are you still afraid that I might lose?

Mr. Satan: well, that Cape man looks kind of tough and well…

Pan: grandpa! I can beat him, plus he's never competed in a Tournament before. I saw his record, he's a complete beginner.

Mr. Satan: yeah I guess you're right, what was I worried about? None of the blood in my family ever loses! (Laughs) yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (He shouts)

Pan: (Sighs) oh brother…

(Waiting room)

Goku: Mike is going out to the ring, I think the fight is about to begin.

Vegeta: of course it is Kakorot!

Yamcha: I hope Gohan's daughter does a good job out there.

Goku: don't worry, I know my granddaughter. She'll give us a show will remember.

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: alright fighters! Please get ready to go to your corners!

Pan: (Walks out of gym close to where Gohan is)

(Waiting room)

Gohan: good luck.

Videl: were rooting for you.

Pan: thanks.

Goku: you do well against this guy.

Pan: thanks. Mind: I wonder where Bra is she's been gone for a while now.

Drums: (Are being pounded on)

Pan: (Is shown walking onto the Ring

(The Drums continue to play to introduce the fighters)

Pan: (Walks up to her corner) where is Cape man at?

Mike: umm… Cape man, are you in the area?

(A little time passes)

Pan: what is taking him so long to get here!?

Mike: alright if he des not come in my counting time, the match will be given to Pan!

Pan: Mind: Well this sucks… what a wasted opportunity and training!

Mike: 1…2…3…4…5…6-

Cape man: wait! (He is heard from afar)

Mike: oh it sounds like he's near!

Cape man: (Runs to corner) sorry I'm late! I was just loosing track of time, I thought intermission was still on. Sorry!

Audience: (Laughs)

Mike: oh you crack me up Cape man, but I hope you can manage to move out of the way when Pan attacks because last time you were just lucky.

Cape man: maybe I'll keep my luck.

Mike: good motivation! Well anyway the match is going to start when you are both ready.

Cape man: I'm ready.

Pan: me too.

Mike: whoa that was quick! Well then ready… set-

Both: (Pan and Cape man stand in fighting poses)

Mike: GO!

Pan: (Punches Cape man in the face knocking him down not off the ring) ha! I win already.

Mike: whoa Cape man appears to have collapse because of that punch will he be able to get back up!?

Cape Man: (Slowly gets back up) (Holds onto his face) (He then turns and looks back toward Pan) wow… that hurt… you're really good.

Pan: what can I say? I'm just good like that.

Cape man: (Runs toward Pan)

Pan: (Back flips but as she does so he lays a good kick in Cape Man's chin)

Cape man: (Falls to the Ring floor again) arrrg…

Pan: come on dude! You have to be more of a challenge then this!

Cape man: (Gets back up again and coughs a little) wow… you're just too good for me. I bet you wish you were fighting someone better.

Pan: hmm… if you put that way…

Cape man: I'll show you how strong I am! (Runs toward Pan)

Pan: (Moves to the side and puts her leg out)

Cape Man: (Trips over her leg and falls on his front)

(The Audience breaks out in laughter)

Pan: oops… sorry about that!

Mike: (Laughing) we're laughing with you Cape man, not at you.

Cape man: (Gets back up) that's alright, it's not the first time I've been humiliated in front of a crowd. (Turns and looks toward Pan with a smile on his face) it's all in good fun though.

Pan: you seem to be taking this quite well…

Cape man: I'm just not worried.

Pan: I guess that's pretty cool. But you do know I'm about to throw you out of this ring, right?

Cape man: you can think what you want, but I will win! (Runs toward Pan again)

Pan: (Kicks him in the stomach)

Cape Man: (Holds onto his stomach in pain) …

Pan: I guess I overdid it a little… sorry!

Cape Man: (Doesn't think much) (He then falls to the ground on his back)

Mike: looks like Cape man is down! I will start the count down.

Pan: aww! Over already?

Mike: 1… 2… 3-

(Cape man lies on the ground without moving a muscle)

Pan: hmm…

Mike 4… 5… 6… 7… 8…

(Waiting Room)

Gohan: this was just too easy for her.

Goku: she's gotten really strong over the years! What a fighter!

(The Ring)

Mike: 9…!

Pan: ha! this match is already wo-

Cape man: (Suddenly jumps up to his feet in front of Pan his arm moves up really fast punching Pan right in the stomach knocking the wind out of her)

Pan: (Holds stomach and breathes heavily walking around the floor) what… what… happened…

Cape man: I got bored of being mister nice guy. (Stands up with out a scratch on his body) now the fight really begins. And it's going to go my way, and my way only.

Pan: what? (Holding onto her stomach in pain while still being unable to breathe well)

Cape man: the next few minutes will be some of the worst moments of your life.

Pan: who are you? (Hardly able to speak those words)

Cape man: why… I'm Cape man.

Narrator: just as Pan thought the match was over Cape man had a counter which left her stunned and wounded the wind was knocked out of her without any kind of warning, what else does Cape man have in store? All next time on the next dramatic Episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Z2 Cape man gives a beating to the already wounded Pan, will Gohan stand for this? Or will he retaliate against Cape man? And just what dark secrets does he possess? All next time on Dragonball Z2 Remastered

Dragonball Z2Episode 5: Cape man


	5. Dragonball Z2 episode 5: Cape man

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Pan and Bra had their fight and Pan came out victor, but soon after that, Pan began her next fight against the weird and bumbling Cape man, she showed that she was fully capable of beating him without breaking a sweat, it looked like easy street for Pan but then things would take a turn for the worse. Cape man had something up his sleeve; he quickly woke up from his "unconscious" state and knocked the wind out of Pan. Leaving her walking around the ring holding her stomach, not only in pain but in shock as well, will she fined enough strength to fight? We will see today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 episode 5: Cape man

(Waiting room)

Videl: what!? What just happened!?

Gohan: I… I don't know… one second he was down, the next he… he… totally turned the tables on her.

(Goku and Vegeta in the waiting room)

Goku: that hit was really hard… and it was strong too… poor Pan.

Vegeta: I seriously never expected that from him, there's no way someone as weak as him could have a punch like that against someone with Sayian blood like Pan.

Yamcha: that must have really hurt!

Tien: oh man…

Roshi: I knew something was up with that Cape man.

Goku: you did?

Roshi: I knew that he had some kind of trick up his sleeve. I just didn't know if it was true or not, I am a bit rusty these days.

Goku: what can you make of it?

Roshi: I don't know… there's something about Cape man that I really don't like.

(Fight)

Pan: (Breathes hard still holding stomach)

Mike: I think Pan has probably had enough for this fight, that was a hell of a punch Cape man, I think you may have overdone it a bit.

Cape man: no… (Disappears then reappears in the back of Pan hitting her across the back)

Pan: ow!

Cape man: (Grabs Pan and punches her multiple times in the chest)

Pan: (Lets tears out) Mind: how can he do this? I had him in the bag a minute ago…

Cape man: (Throws her across the ring but not out of it on the ground) not anymore! (Referring to what Pan was talking about in her mind)

Pan: huh!?

Mike: Cape man! That's enough! We don't want a repeat of last times incident. (Remembers back when Videl was being beaten by Spopavitch) we can't allow it again!

Cape man: shut up! (Runs for Pan and kicks her on the side multiple times)

Pan: (Screams many times)

(Waiting room)

Gohan: (Getting angrier)

Videl: this is just like when I got beat up, what if it's some sort of curse! (Cries in Gohan's stomach)

Gohan: I won't let him do this for long! This match should have been over by now, he doesn't need to continue to beat her down like he is.

(Fight)

Mike: Cape man you can't continue! We will have to disqualify you if you continue to take these harsh approaches on her.

Cape man: (Ignores and keeps beating Pan up)

Pan: (Tries hard to get back up but Cape man keeps using his elbow to knock her down) please… sto...P this…

Cape man: (Stops for a minute and lets her get back up then kicks her in the stomach)

Pan: (Breathes hard) stop! I give up!

Cape man: (Punches her again and again)

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Surprised and angry) Stop! Stop! Stop! She threw in the towel! (He shouts)

Vegeta: he's not going to listen, Kakorot! He controls this fight now.

Goku: I can't stand by and let him continue to do this… but for some reason I just can't go forward.

Vegeta: hmm…

(Bathroom)

Bra: (Opens stall door and washes her hands) maybe Pan is right; maybe I just need more training.

2 girls: (Enter the bathroom and go into two stalls)

Girl 1: did you see that poor girl? She's getting beat up like mad out there!

Girl 2: yeah I know, what's this world come to? Beating up on poor defenseless girls… that's horrible!

Bra: (Eyes wide and turns around) what girl are you talking about!?

Girl 1: uh, I think it was pot? (From stall)

Girl 2: spoon?

Bra: Pan!?

Girl 2: yeah! That's the one! (From stall)

Bra: oh no! (Runs out of bathroom)

Girl 1: she was in a big hurry!

(Waiting room)

Bra: (Running to where Goku and Vegeta are at) Pan is getting beaten up!? Hasn't she thrown in the towel yet?

Goku: (Angrily) yes…

Bra: why aren't you guys doing anything!?

Goku: I don't know…

(Goten and Trunks Valese in waiting room)

Valese: oh no, this isn't good!

Goten: who is this guy!?

Trunks: I don't know but I think we're about to find out!

Goten: why am I not trying to go out there and stop this!?

Trunks: I don't know it just seems like I'm being told to stay here and not move a muscle. It's like mind control or something…

Mike: (From Fight) now he's starting to use her as a punching bag! When will it end!?

Goten: I need to go in there!

(Fight)

Cape man: (Blasts beams at Pan hitting her many times as this happens he has emotionless look on his face)

Pan: (Tries to blast a beam back at him but is too weak) why… are… you-

Cape man: (Lifts her up and Punches her in the face hitting her nose making it bleed somewhat)

Pan: (Is let go of, she falls, and she kneels on the ground holding her nose and cries hard)

Cape man: quit crying, you have to learn how to accept pain! (Uppercuts her)

Pan: (Is thrown in the air and back on the ground)

Cape man: (Loads a beam in front of where her gut is located) this'll pinch a little, followed up by an excruciating amount of pain.

Pan: (Closes her eyes tightly letting tears out)

Cape man: (Blasts her and the beam hits her)

Pan: …

Cape man: okay… I only said that to scare you, your gut is still in tact, I just hit a little part of you on the side.

Pan: (Still tries to get up and succeeds in standing) I am going to let you play with me like this. (Almost collapses) Prepare to fall out of this ring and leaving this tournament for good. (Almost collapses again)

Cape man: you shouldn't try it kiddo.

Pan: I am… NOT A KID! (Tries to runs toward him but ends up getting punched and then kicked away from him)

Cape man: (Grabs Pan in her weak state and uses his head to hit her)

Pan: ow! (Again) ow! (Again) ow! (Continues)

(Waiting room where Mr. Satan is)

Mr. Satan: Pan! I can't let him do this! But I can't even move out to you, something's holding me back! You have to fight him! You can't die like this!

Krillian: I can't even bare to look at this, he just keeps hitting her, and hitting her.

Marion: mom I'm scared! (Hides head in 18's arms)

18: (Looks disgusted)

(Fight)

Cape man: (Lets go of Pan and she hits the ground)

Pan: (She gets up slowly and tries to run away)

Cape man: (Blasts her in the arm)

Pan: owwwwwwwww! (Holds arm) stop!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! Oh, God!!

Cape man: (Hits her across the face)

Pan: (Breaths hard)

Cape man: (Kicks her across the face knocking her to the ground)

Mike: she has had enough!!!!!

Cape man: (Looks at Mike menacingly)

Mike: my God…

Cape man: (Charges her hitting her near the edge)

Pan: (Tries to pull herself out of the ring by dragging herself across the floor) come on… come on… come on… I can make it out…

Cape man: aww, how cute, trying to make yourself lose? (Gets his feet ready for a devilish attack)

(Waiting room)

Goku: no! Please don't do that! Not on her!

(Fight)

Cape man: (Starts stomping on Pans back multiple times)

Pan: (Screams every time he hits her) OH!!!! PLEASE… GOD!!!

(Waiting room)

Goku: (Closes his eyes) No! No! No!

Vegeta: this is making me sick! But I just can't seem to move out there and rescue her!

Piccolo: that's because he's using some kind of magic to make us unable to go out there. I noticed a bit of Ki enter my circulatory system the moment he turned the tables on Pan, he did it so no one could get out there at all, and you only needed a dab of Ki to do it.

Vegeta: I figured that much!

Goku: I wonder how Gohan's holding up after all of this.

(Gohan and Videl waiting room)

Gohan: Pan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (His anger rumbles the whole Tournament)

Videl: Gohan! (Cries more)

(Fight)

Cape man: boy your dad can sure yell… (Punches Pan in the face)

Pan: …

Cape man: I bet he yells at you 24/7. (Kicks her) doesn't he?

Pan: no he doesn't. (Weak)

Cape man: well according to this, that incident that you had two weeks ago when you lied about going out with a boy landed you into big trouble.

Pan: how… do you know?

Cape man: let's just say I've been around. (Throws Pan to the floor)

Pan: (Gets back up)

Cape man: you know you're just like your mother when she got beat to a pulp.

(Waiting room)

Videl: how does he know about that!?

(Fight)

Pan: what are you talking about? (Still Weaken)

Cape man: she never told you? Oh she got beat up in one of the tournaments by some guy, named Spopavitch. I guess now, its mother like daughter. What great blood lines you share… (Teleports down to Pan and grabs her by the leg and swirls her around in circles) Spopavitch also used this move on her! (Throws Pan half way close to the edge of ring)

Pan: who are you?

Cape man: who am I? Who am I? I'm God! (Grabs her by the head and uses her as a punching bag again)

Mike: when will this torment end? You can say this is an exact repeat from when Videl, her mother, got beat up as well! The moves are almost an exact mirror image of Spopavicth's harsh moves on Videl.

(Audience)

Woman: oh my!

Man: somebody has to help her!

(Waiting room)

Gohan: how dare he keep toying with her! I just shook his hand! And we wished each other good luck! This can't be happening!

Bulma: (Runs over to Gohan and hugs him) are you okay Gohan!?

Gohan: does it look like I'm okay!? I can't even go and save my own daughter an invisible force is stopping me from even attempting!

Bulma: everything will be alright Gohan she will make it through this.

Gohan: not if the battle is completely in Cape man's favor!

Bulma: …

(Goten and Trunks Bra in the Waiting room)

Bra: oh my, look at those bloody spots on her! (Points) How terrible!

Goten: Pan!

Trunks: oh man!

Bra: Pan! Is this some kind of joke!? This can't be happening to you! Never to you!

(Fight)

Cape man: try this on for size. (Shoots a big energy beam and hits Pan to the ground again) you really are dreadful you know, I thought Sayians were the most powerful race in the universe?

Pan: how… how… how do you know about Sayians?

Cape man: well... since I'm God it's my job to know these things.

Pan: you're not God… you're the Devil… (Fall unconscious)

Cape man: I have a pretty good idea on what can wake you up. (Runs down there and kicks some sense into her)

Pan: (Awakens) please stop! (With bloody mouth) stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Suddenly lights start traveling around her and an aura appears around her, her hair starts to stick up in a spiky pattern and suddenly turn Gold with a Golden Aura surrounding her)

Cape man: huh? Yes, the legendary Super Sayian you've finally achieved it after all these years. Congratulations on gaining power that'll also be useless against me.

(Waiting room)

Gohan: she's a Super Sayian! (Laughs) now she should be healed and hopefully strong enough to defeat that creep!

(Goku and Vegeta in the Waiting room)

Goku: she's a Super Sayian!

Vegeta: finally!

(Fight)

Mike: Pan has become what many fighters we've seen in the past have also become!

Pan: wow this feels pretty cool. (Looks at herself)

Cape man: (Holds in a laugh but lets it all out) I'm sorry it's just, you suck! (Appears in front of her and Punches her many times)

Pan: (Breaks free of his punch) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots it hitting Cape man with smoke all over) I got him!

Mike: let's see what happens next!

(The Smoke Clears and there is no sign of him)

Pan: where is he!?

(Waiting room)

Goku: wait! Look out behind you!

(Fight)

Pan: (Turns around and is hit in the neck) …(Is unable to speak very well) (Holds her neck) it…it… it… has become really hard to breath…

Cape man: (Kicks and punches her at the same time multiple times) you're still weaker then ever! (Blasts her to the ground)

Pan: (Cries) please… please… stop this… please… I beg you!

Cape man: ahhhh! Poor cry baby! Do you want your mommy to kiss your booboo and say everything's going to be okay? (Shoots multiple beams at Pan hitting her deeper into the floor until she finally goes out of Super Sayian mode) that was a legend!? It was barely even a story! (Kicks her many more time)

Pan: (Starts throwing up blood) (She has blood on her face and mouth now and some of it splashed off on the ground as well)

(Waiting room)

Gohan: (Holds his mouth because he was about to throw up)

(Fight)

Cape man: I think it's about time I end this.

Pan: no, you can't kill me. You will be disqualified. (Weaken state)

Cape man: maybe you're right, even though I could care less about this Tournament; I will cut you some slack.

Mike: It doesn't matter now! You're not supposed to severely hurt your opponent! We made that a rule after Videl was beaten up.

Pan: wait… please let him fight… I want my dad or my Grandpa to beat him, obviously he did this to provoke them and to challenge them, please let him continue in the Tournament…

Mike: well, if it's okay with you, but there may be consequences for his actions after the tournament, perhaps will strip him of his future career as a tournament fighter.

Cape man: fine by me, Mikey

Mike: no one's ever called me that since sixth grade… how did you know that?

Cape man: well Mike is normally short for Mikey… so obviously…

Mike: oh yeah… I guess you're right…

Cape man: well if I'm aloud to go in the next match then I ought to finish you off then!

Pan: wait but-

Cape man: (Picks her up and swirls her around and punches her more times and kicks her and then throws her out of the ring) (Dusts his hands off) (Clear his throat)

Pan: (Lays on the ground sprawled out)

Everyone: (Has a silence)

Stretcher: (Comes over and Picks her up and takes her away to the tournament hospital)

(Waiting room)

Mr. Satan: (Crying) oh Pan I never thought something like this would ever happen to you… not in a million years!

(Gohan and Videl in waiting room)

Gohan: (Angry) I will kill him! (Runs to a hall out of the waiting room)

Videl: Gohan! Oh he's already gone!

Goten: (Comes over) are you okay Videl?

Videl: I'm alright. Hey can't we ask that Koren guy to give us Sensu beans!?

Goten: we could but it might be a while before they get them made.

Videl: I can't believe something like this would happen… especially to her… why would that guy do this to her, Goten?

Goten: I don't know, but I'm confident she'll pull through.

Videl: but what if she doesn't? What if she dies of the shock he put her through! You know we can't use the Dragonballs.

Goten: wait a second! Maybe we can! Ever since my dad came back the Dragonballs were seen flying across the air. Maybe they're still in the same spot as when my dad returned. Maybe they are usable again now that he's back!

Videl: I don't know, I just don't know.

Valese: (Runs over to Goten) are you okay Goten, I didn't expect something like this to happen/ I thought she would win instantly.

Goten: I guess we thought wrong.

Goku: (Comes over) Goten, where is Gohan?

Goten: he ran out to that hall, I think he's going to find Cape man.

Goku: oh no, we have to stop him!

Vegeta: (Comes along) room for one more?

Goku: you're coming along Vegeta? Ok then, let's go. (Runs down the hall with Vegeta and Goten)

(Gohan in the outside area where fighters rest)

Gohan: (Sees Cape man) hey you!

Cape man: (Looks at an advancing Gohan) …

Gohan: (Tries to punch Cape man but Cape man dodges every punch)

Goku: (Comes out nowhere and Grabs Gohan with Vegeta and Goten together)

Gohan: let go of me! I can take him! He hurt my daughter! I will not stand for that! I WILL NOT!!!

Cape man: psh… (Walks away)

Goku: what are you thinking!? Do you want the same beating he gave Pan!? We will fight him when we have more time, and when we learn more about him!

Vegeta: listen to your father Gohan.

Goten: yeah bro.

Gohan: why should we!?

Goku: do it for Pan…

Gohan: wait… where is she!?

Goku: she's in the tournament hospital. You were in such a hurry you forgot to check the person you were fighting for's well being.

Gohan: (Ignores Goku's comment) ok, well could you contact Koren to make some Sensu beans for her?

Goku: sure, I will.

Gohan: okay. (Walks to hospital room)

Goku: gosh I hope Pan's okay…

(Hospital room)

Pan: (Laying in bed hurt) Daddy! Are you here!?

Gohan: yes.

Pan: he gave me such a beating!

Gohan: it's all over now, he won't hurt you again.

Pan: oh dad please don't leave me.

Gohan: I won't.

Woman nurse: I am afraid you are going to have to though. Because she has to be tested and we can not be disturbed.

Gohan: what test!?

Woman nurse: we have to check for trauma. And to see if there is any other infections or problems of note…

Gohan: alright, but tell me of her progress frequently!

Pan: dad, don't leave!

Gohan: don't worry I'll be back in a little bit, you be ok for dad, alright?

Pan: I will daddy, I will.

Gohan: (Goes to the outside of the door and waits)

(Waiting room)

Cape man: (Walks around and goes near where Goku is sitting on a ledge)

Goku: so, what are you supposed to be?

Cape man: (Looking straight) I'll indulge you in our next fight. Until them, it's business as usual.

Goku: sure.

Cape man: (Walks away)

Vegeta: so Kakorot, are you going to get into Super Sayian 5 when you fight him?

Goku: maybe, depending on how strong he really is.

Krillian: (Is there) he can't possibly beat you at Super Sayian 5. Can he?

Goku: I don't know, I mean I can reach more levels, and 5 is not the strongest.

Vegeta: then we will gang up on him if 5 proves useless.

Goten: Gohan and I will help too.

Piccolo: (Appears) don't forget me.

Both: (Yamcha and Tien come over)

Yamcha: I'll help too.

Tien: me too.

Goku: great, the old force is back together again!

Trunks: and don't forget me.

Goku: of course I haven't forgotten. Wait what about Roshi?

Tien: oh he's making his speech.

(Tournament floor)

Mike: umm… now a speech from the really old master of martial arts, Master Roshi!

Audience: Master Roshi!?

(Audience)

Man: I thought that guy was dead.

Woman: wow him I heard he used to be a hunk.

Man 2: he is even stronger then Mr. Satan!

(Tournament Ring)

Mr. Satan: (Acts like he is getting a heart attack) (Gulps) Mind: I hope he doesn't say anything to discredit me…

Roshi: fellow fighters and fans, lend me your ears, I am indeed Master Roshi and have been alive for more years then you could probably count and I will be around maybe even longer. I had a speech planned, but in light of events I've mended it. You see today there was injustice done to a friend of mine; she was beat to a pulp by a desperate boy I am sure you all know who it is. Well I would like to say through all of my years as a master of martial arts, I have never seen anything like that, I've taught the arts for years and plan to continue for more years to come. But you shouldn't cheer for me I am too old for appreciation. You should cheer for Goku and Vegeta and all of his friends. And you should continue to pray on behalf of their fallen friend and family member- (Continues speech)

(Waiting room)

Yamcha: wow, I never took Roshi as a speech giver.

Goku: (Looks toward Cape man who stands across from them in the other Waiting Room)

Krillian: he's out there, isn't he?

Goku: yes… yes he is.

(Cape man is seen smirking in his location)

(Tournament Ring)

Mike: that was a wonderful speech from the old master of the world. Well the next match will begin shortly, and to people wondering how our young fighter is doing, well she is doing fine now, and should be released with a few broken bones. But Cape man may meet his match in the next fight.

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: I wish you the best of luck out there, Kakorot.

Goku: I will, for Pans sake.

Cape man: (Appears) I hope you can manage Goku because you are about to witness something of which the likes you've never seen before.

Goku: yeah sure, nothing like ever before. (Sarcastic)

Both: (Walk out to tournament Ring and stand at their corners)

Mike: all right, the man that we all know and love, Goku! And the man that beat a 16 year old girl, Cape man!

Audience: (Cheers for Goku boos for Cape man)

Cape man: alright Goku, you want an explanation? I'll give you an explanation.

Goku: go right ahead.

Mike: umm… guys?

Cape man: you see Goku, or should I say Kakorot? Either name I know you are a Sayian, well I'm something that is called a Drone. You understand what I am saying?

Goku: I understand everything.

Cape man: good, well as I was saying we are from a race called the Drone with a planet named Dronus, other wise just known as planet Drone. You see, I wasn't sent down here for world domination I was sent here to eat human life, it's what we do, I had to see if it is safe enough to invade your planet to eat your race. We don't just do this to humans we do it to all kinds of being out there in order for our world to prosper. Have you ever heard of the Murdokish massacre?

Goku: no.

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: his race caused that!?

Krillian: huh?

(Tournament Ring)

Cape man: well I will go into detail with that later; my name is Rya # 1 code Verish 666. Verish means version in Drone Language.

Goku: what!?

Rya: the code is something you wouldn't understand and there are thousands upon thousands of Drones that bear the name Rya. That is jus the way it's always worked. We aren't born like humans; we are born from tubes sticking out of our planet. We don't know why the tubes are there but they just are there is no such thing as a female or a male on our planet. Now if you were to kill me today you would ruin me and my races way of life. We devour other creatures because if we don't, we would die of starvation, our planet cannot produce its own food so we have to harvest the universe in search of food. That's why I was late to my fight against you're granddaughter, I had to go and feed on a precious morsel. You should really feel sorry for us.

Goku: sorry!? After what you did to my grand daughter I wouldn't be sorry one bit.

Rya: I had a feeling you would say that, as a matter of a fact I have a feeling about a lot of things that you say Goku. You see I can read your thoughts, your mind, and your past, that is just the way things were when I was born. And I've recently turned 4,000 years old. I look good for my age.

Everyone: (Is shocked)

Goku: so how strong are you? I'm having problems reading your power level.

Rya: let's just say that my power is more then your own

Goku: psh… instead of cracking wise, why don't you tell me more about who you are and what you follow.

Rya: fine. We are lead by our master, Corpolius, he was once able to harvest things on his own and eat freely but he had gotten into a sicken state which makes his children have to cut in, he is the most powerful Drone in knowledgeable existence and he recently celebrated his one millionth year alive.

Goku: really? You're kidding!

Rya: Corpolius is above all things in this Universe… no one is his equal, not even I, or anyone else you or I have ever fought can match him. Except of course for the Drone God… I can't forget about him.

Goku: no way! You're saying that this Corpolius is the most powerful Drone ever? But now you are saying there is a God too?

Rya: our God and our master have the link between each other, the link was broken from our old leader for betrayal and he was sentenced to death. Corpolius is a loyal Drone and deserves something at his sick state. Which is what harvesters such as myself have to do, we go out and get as much food as possibly and we check to make sure it's safe for him to eat, only the best and healthiest of meat can be used, if the meat is poisonous and the Harvester dies because of the bad meat, then that'll be a confirmation that the meat is not safe for consumption by our leader, of course… that's never happened in the history of the Drone existence. (Chuckles)

Goku: so tell me, why did you beat her up?

Rya: well I had to make sure she wasn't capable of anything and plus I read the young blue haired girls mind and it said: (Morphs his voice) "Pan that little bitch I hope something bad happens to her!" that is what was said, and I did what she thought.

(Waiting room)

Bra: I changed my mind after she talked to me about how I needed more training though!

(Tournament Ring)

Rya: oops! Sorry I wasn't paying attention to that thought. My bad!

Goku: she couldn't have thought that…

Rya: well she did… she did.

(Waiting room)

Vegeta: girl, your thought almost cost the life of one of our own!

Bra: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Vegeta: you just wait till Kakorot's son finds out about this!

(Tournament Ring)

Rya: after I am done at this tournament I will soon harvest all of the cities and eat all the people there and over the world until I give the signal for the rest of the Harvesters to come down here to help us extract the meat back to Dronus.

Goku: …

Mike: a story that is almost found unbelievable has just been told.

Audience: …

Mike…

Rya: (Smirks)

Audience: run for your lives! (They all shout)

Mike: (Starts running)

Rya: (Does some kind of move which traps everyone inside the tournament) no one leaves! You all will be eaten! No matter how hard you try to get out you won't be able to! Now Kakorot let us begin your finish.

Goku: I won't let you do this! No one here deserves to die!

Rya: sure. Hey why don't you turn into Super Sayian 5? Maybe that will heat things up, wont it?

Goku: fine. (Powers up rumbling the planet until transformed) are you happy now? (Deep cool voice)

Rya: aren't I ever.

Narrator: a secret has been revealed and according to Rya, this will be dooms day for everyone. What will happen as everything commences? Stay tuned for scenes for the next serious episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, the fight begins with Goku vs. Rya and all seems fine until he destroys the tournament Ring, and some how starts attacking everyone in the entire competitor's arena will our heroes fight? Or be turned into Sunday special? You don't want to miss the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 6: Commencement of blood


	6. Dragonball Z2 Episode 6: Commencement of

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Pan stepped into battle against cape man, and all seemed fine until he started beating Pan to a pulp! Attack after attack, Pan tried to fight it but Cape man proved more formidable a foe then one had originally thought. Cape man knocked Pan out of the ring and continued on to the next match where he would face Goku. Goku knew that he was going to face someone with increasing power so he asked Cape man for information on himself and to see what his motives and power was all about. He revealed that he was an alien from a planet called Dronus, "Drone" for short, and he said his name was Rya and he has come to Earth to eat people to extract the meat back to Planet Dronus. What will turn out as this new fight between Goku and Rya unfolds? Stay tuned.

Dragonball Z2 Episode 6: Commencement of blood

(Tournament Ring)

(There was a cold, forbidding air about the tournament arena floor, as the two mighty warrior's, Goku and Rya stared each other down, menacing look's playing in their eyes)

Goku: I bet you already knew about the fifth Super Sayian level the first time I transformed! (He clenches his fist, and stares at Rya, who brushed off the comment with a smirk)

Rya: of course I did, why wouldn't I know? Drones have something like Super Sayian as well, but it's quite difficult to unlock. But I won't need it because you are about to be stuffed down your own throat.

Goku: really? (Smirks) KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots out a Silver kamaehamaeha and hits Rya)

Rya: (Falls to the ground)

(Waiting room)

Bra: whoa that was easy!

Vegeta: quiet girl! He is not dead, and Kakorot knows it.

(Fight)

Goku: get up! I know you're not dead.

Rya: (Lying on ground) well, it was worth a shot to try and humor you, but I guess you're not the laughing type (Gets back up and dusts himself off) although that was a powerful technique you threw at me. (Looks up at Goku, both of their eyes meet one another) (Disappears)

Goku: (Disappears)

Both: (Appearing and disappearing hitting each other many times again and again)

(Waiting room)

Mike: (Runs over to waiting room) this is insane! Not to mention a violation of the rules! We can't even leave this place! Does he have some kind of fore Field up, or something!? (He asks Krillian)

Krillian: don't worry it'll be ok; Goku can handle this guy no sweat.

Vegeta: …

Krillian: what are the Murdokish Vegeta?

Vegeta: I could have sworn it was a legend…

Krillian: well what?

Vegeta: well, my father told me a legend about Sayians who were a part of a clan called the Murdokish, they brought all the kings including my father great power and aid and well… (Remembers when he was a kid talking to King Vegeta)

King Vegeta: the Murdokish were a wonderful clan that assisted me and my father in maintaining my kingdom, acting as an advisor to me, and most of all being the King's royal guard before the amateurs we have now came in, this all lasted until…

Vegeta: what father? Until what?

King Vegeta: the Murdokish were all found mutilated. All of them were eaten it would seem, people say it was caused by creatures of another planet, that's the legend surrounding their deaths. But authorities and other elite soldiers believed it was caused by an accidental nuclear failure they had, and it blew them all to bits. That part may or may not be the Truth. You can believe whatever you want Vegeta but those were all honorable men.

Vegeta: Honorable until dead…

King Vegeta: show some respect… (Looks outside spaceship window at moving Sayian pods) Vegeta, if there is a race out there that caused the Murdokish deaths; they may be more powerful then all Sayian life.

Vegeta: but we are the most powerful race in the universe I thought!?

King Vegeta: maybe. These days it would seem as though we have been met by much competition… Frieza being one of them…

(Back to present time)

Vegeta: that is the story; I never thought that it would be real; I just don't understand why they didn't invade us after they killed off the Murdokish.

Krillian: wow…

18: interesting story.

Marron: mom, I'm scared of this guy! (Hugs 18 tightly)

18: we will be fine Marron.

Yamcha: so Vegeta, you are saying then that we are going to have to face another creature bent on killing everyone and everything it gets it's hands on!?

Vegeta: yes… just like old times…

Tien: I'm prepared to help if needed! And I'm confident Yamcha is as well.

Yamcha: wait… what? I can't fight him!

Tien: you have to try Yamcha; it is the only way to save people from being killed!

Yamcha: oh man! Fine I'll help but if I get killed I'm going to haunt you Tien!

(Fight)

Goku: (Punches at Rya)

Rya: (Punches as well and gets Goku in a head lock) my power and your power appear to be at the same level of strength, so it is anyone's game now!

Goku: you think so? (Puts finger on forehead and uses instant transmission back on to the Ring)

Rya: what the?

Goku: you can't use instant transmission can you?

Rya: …

Goku: can you!?

Rya: (Smirks) I can. (Does the same thing and appears in the back of Goku hitting him)

Goku: arrrg! (Almost falls but uses a energy beam hitting Rya)

Rya: your trying to burn me up aren't you!? My way of life burned! DRONE RAY! (Shoots a beam which moves like a demon ray but is purple and much quicker and hits Goku across the shoulder)

Goku: arrrg! Ouch! That attack feels like it's burning the innards of my shoulder!

Rya: exactly.

(Hospital room)

Doctor: your daughter will be fine; she needs plenty of rest and relaxation, I recommend she take pain pills in the mean time and that she uses her crutches to get around, she's very strong for her age, any other person probably wouldn't have pulled through like she did.

Gohan: oh, thank you doctor!

Doctor: she can't do any physical activities until the bones have completely healed, ok?

Gohan: you have my word on it.

Pan: daddy? (On crutches moving toward him)

Gohan: don't move to fast.

Pan: I feel like a broken down jalopy!

Gohan: yeah I'm sure of that.

Pan: (Reaches Gohan and hugs him as best as she can)

Doctor: now if she has to go to the bathroom ever please aid her; she may need help to get situated. And like I said before, no physical activities, it would only make things worse if she fell.

Gohan: I understand sir, and thank you.

Man: (Runs in the door) Doctor Gordy! Doctor Gordy!

Doctor: what is it?

Man: some guy out there is fighting Goku and is threatening to kill everyone afterwards! We can't even leave the arena! He put some kind of invisible force to keep us locked in!

Gohan: (Gasps)

Pan: (Gasps)

Man: He will kill us all!

Doctor: oh no! We have to get out of here! (Looks to Gohan and Pan) I recommend you two stay together and you get a move on, I won't let Pan's death rest on my conscious. (Runs away with other doctors and nurses)

Gohan: Pan, can you use those crutches!?

Pan yes!

Gohan: good I will be right behind you we have to find grandpa, okay?

Pan: okay Dad… this is getting really scary…

Gohan: I know… I know…

(Fight)

Goku: so now you have acid attacks?

Rya: some… only when I want to use them though.

Goku: (Elbows Rya)

Rya: (Breathes hard) ow, it hurt so badly! (Sarcastic) how ever will I recover!? (Sarcastic) (Mega kicks Goku through the floor)

(Waiting room)

Chi-Chi: Goku!

Bra: oh man!

Vegeta: I have to help! (Flies out there into fight)

Bulma: Vegeta, wait!

(Fight)

Vegeta: show yourself to me, freak!

Rya: (Turns around and looks at Vegeta) well if it isn't the King's son himself.

Vegeta: so your race was the one who murdered and ate up the Murdokish.

Rya: yes, we are.

Vegeta: you claimed Sayian blood that day and now I want Drone blood to be spilled this day!

Rya: bring it on!

Vegeta: (Turns Super Sayian 4)

Rya: (Chuckles) come on! Goku is a Super Sayian 5 and you choose to be a Super Sayian 4!? That is ridiculous Vegeta! I know you want to be stronger then Kakorot or Goku; whatever his name is, but you haven't put much in the effort.

Vegeta: don't worry; I am still capable of many things.

Goku: Vegeta you shouldn't try it! (Gets back up)

Rya: so the boy gets back up, I'm impressed.

Goku: this guy could get stronger then a Super Sayian 5 with the rate that he's going.

Vegeta: how though? I thought five would actually be strong!

Goku: it is and can be, but I haven't unlocked all the secrets yet in using it!

Rya: well then, isn't that interesting, you both used to be enemies and yet now you are the best of friends! That's very poetic in its own regard.

Goku: yes we are friends!

Rya: it won't last, one day Vegeta will be put up with you "Goku" and who knows, he may kill everyone.

Goku: you don't know that!

Rya: your right I can only read the past and your thoughts, I can't read the future, but Vegeta's thoughts are unsettled and when I read unsettled thoughts or a thought of darkness I can make an intelligent guess. A Hypothesis for people as ignorant as you, Goku.

Vegeta: shut up! GALICK GUN! (Shoots Galick gun hitting Rya)

Rya: you made a good smoke screen but I doubt I'll be getting Lung Cancer from it anytime soon. You could get lucky… if I do then I'll be dead in a year at least.

Goku: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Shoots silver kamaehamaeha again hitting Rya)

Rya: (Waves the smoke out of the way) more smoke, I see… maybe I will get Lung Cancer. (Suddenly Explodes with power hitting both Goku and Vegeta way back to a wall out of the ring) you're out of the ring "Goku", I WIN!!!!(Makes huge blast and destroys the ring)

(Waiting room)

Tien: I guess it's safe to say there's no more tournament!

Krillian: we have to get these people to a shelter!

Tien: I have to help Goku and Vegeta! (Flies out to Goku and Vegeta and so does Piccolo)

Krillian: arrrg! Alright everybody, follow Mike! Maybe he knows where a shelter is!

(Fight)

Rya: (Continues destroying the ring)

Vegeta: (Stand outside of the ring) he's insane!

Goku: (On other side) he has drained a lot out of me already…

Tien: (Lands near Goku) are you okay?

Goku: yeah sure, I'm fine.

(Other side)

Piccolo: Vegeta did he get you guys good?

Vegeta: I just don't understand this!

Rya: (Finally destroys the entire ring leaving just rubble) no more tournaments for this planet. Hey "Goku", fight ya later! (Flies near where Krillian took people to a shelter)

Goku: oh no! (Flies after him with everyone else)

(Gohan and Pan in the outside area)

(Big energy wave goes across them both blowing Gohan back a bit with Pan)

Gohan: (Grabs Pan) are you okay?

Pan: I'm fine; I don't think these crutches are working so well.

Gohan: I'll try to carry you. We'll move a lot faster.

Pan: okay!

Both: (Fly off)

(Entrance to a shelter)

Man: I can't get the door open! Is there some kind of lock!?

Mike: they can't get it open!

Krillian: oh man! Mind: think Krillian, think!

18: Krillian!

Krillian: not now 18, I'm thinking.

18: (Shouts in his ear) Krillian!

Krillian: what!?

18: look! (Points at Rya flying toward them)

Krillian: oh no, he's coming!

Mike: this isn't good…

Rya: (Lands near them) yes, fresh meat! (Points finger toward a young woman)

Woman: no!

Rya: (Blasts her in the stomach and walks over) look everyone! This is a demonstration of my appetite. (Grabs woman struggling to stay alive and his teeth get fang like long and his eyes turn red) this is how it works!

Woman: no!!!!!

Rya: (Bites down upon her and takes her apart limb by limb, you don't see this all as it happens, but it happens no the less, he continues to eat her until all there is, is a decomposed and bony corpse) delicious!

Man: (Throws up)

Krillian: (Puts hand over mouth) oh God…

18: (For the first time ever, she faints)

Mike: God in Heaven…

Rya: who's next?

Krillian: (Quickly runs away with 18 and Mike follows with Yamcha and the others who didn't go with Goku)

Yamcha: that was sick!

Videl: we're gonna die…

Krillian: everyone else is being eaten! I failed them all! (Looks back and sees people trying to run away but are either blasted or punched and then eaten) all those people! I hope we can wish them back!

Videl: wait, where's Gohan!?

Krillian: he's with Pan!

Videl: I have to go back! (Flies back to find Gohan)

Krillian: wait- oh… she's gone already. We have to keep moving!

Mike: okay… (Pretty frightened)

(Goku's location with everyone else in tournament)

Goku: I see Gohan and Pan they're coming this way.

Gohan: (From afar) dad!

Goku: (Reaches him)

Gohan: what the hell is going on here!?

Goku: Cape man isn't human!

Gohan: I kind of figured that.

Goku: now he's going on a killing spree!

Gohan: where are Krillian and the others?

Goku: he went to go and take the people to a shelter but I don't think it'll work, I'm sorry Gohan; Krillian might get eaten.

Gohan: I don't understand, we were being friends with Cape man and now he wants to eat us!?

Piccolo: his name is Rya, he is a drone from the planet Dronus and he has come to eat us to see how we taste and to see if we are safe to give to his master Corpolius. That is all the information I am telling you for now, we just need to get out of this tournament. The only problem is, is that he made it to where we can't leave.

Gohan: Pan fell asleep in my arms too!

Goku: whatever happens we promise that nothing will happen to Pan. Gohan you just have to try to find a way out of here. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and I will handle him; you just make your way out of here!

Gohan: okay, I will. (Flies away)

Goku: (Speaks to the fighters) we have to work together if we want to stop Rya! Here's what we do…

(Krillian and everyone hiding behind a building)

Krillian: oh shit! He's getting close!

Mike: what are we going to do?

Piccolo: (Appears) I'll tell you guys what to do!

Krillian: Piccolo! I was afraid we weren't going to see you again!

Piccolo: I'm not going to let myself get killed again. Goku and the others have formulated a plan of action that may divert Rya out of this place.

Krillian: what's the plan? And how can we help?

Piccolo: you help by staying here and hiding, we don't want anyone getting hurt further. Shh! Here comes Rya!

Rya: (Has a man being held by the neck in his hands)

Man: help!

Rya: you should learn to accept death. It's the only thing you're good for as it is. (Notices Goku standing a little a ways in front of him) so you want to fight again Kakorot or "Goku?"

Goku: my name is Goku! And you're right, I am ready. (Cool deep voice)

Rya: I should test those Super Sayian abilities more. (Breaks the man's neck) I'll eat him later, he isn't going anywhere.

Goku: your people should learn to eat another source of food! I'm sure Dronus has some food on it that you guys have opted to learn about!

Rya: really? Well then maybe- (Walks through an area where two alley cracks are, Suddenly a beam comes out of one and hits Rya and another one comes from another crack and also hits Rya) shit!

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya and Punches him multiple times and kicks him and blasts him and uses a big energy attack which knocks him out of the tournament area into a river far away) he'll be back and he may attack cities.

Vegeta: (Comes out of ally)

Tien: (Comes out of alley)

Vegeta; why did you formulate that plan then?

Goku: I wanted to see if the force field would disappear when he left here and so the people that are still living here can get out alive.

Piccolo: (Comes away from building with everyone else) how are we going to stop him now though?

Goku: we fight him like we do best.

Vegeta: this time we will not just watch, we will fight by your side.

Gohan: (Flies down with Pan) I think the barrier is gone dad, we can leave now.

Goku: okay! Krillian take all the living people back home and I want you and Yamcha to go as well including Videl, okay?

Goten: (With Valese) Valese you go home with Krillian.

Valese: alright, I will. (Walks near Krillian)

Trunks: I'm ready to help then.

Goku: alright let's go searching.

(River)

(4 kids walk down the side)

Girl kid 1: did you guys see what was happening on T.V?

Boy kid 1: yeah I saw.

Girl kid 2: me too.

Boy kid 2: I saw too.

Girl 1: I wonder who that guy was who was eating those people.

Girl 2: I don't know and I really don't want to know

Boy 1: me either.

Boy 2: me too.

Girl 1: hey! Did you guys see that? I just saw something move in the water over there!. (Points and walks over with everyone else) hmm…

Boy 1: I might just be a fish…

Rya: (Points his head out of water)

All kids: (Scream and hold on to each other and then they quickly run away)

Rya: (Gets up and out of the water washing himself off) ah man, I wanted to eat those children. They may be small but they sure do pack some of the best meat usually. (He then divers his thoughts to Goku) Goku I will be waiting for you to get here, but first I'm quite hungry. (Looks at city way across the river) (Smiles)

(Outside of tournament)

Gohan: Krillian before you take these people home in their aircrafts take Pan Home as well. (Hands her over) she is too weak to fight and she is too tired.

Krillian: alright! Wow she is tall! (Trying to carry her) a lot taller then me…

Gohan: yeah.

Mr. Satan: I am not going to be taken home by the little man! I, Mr. Satan stay and fight!

Tien: umm… sir you-

Goku: let him stay.

Tien: Goku, why?

Goku: because he is family now and he pretty much helped us save the world once before.

Mr. Satan: yeah I'm going to show this cannibal who he's dealing with!

(A little later Krillian takes everyone home)

(The aircraft is shown flying away, with Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, and Yamcha who decided to leave as well as everyone else)

Tien: I should have expected Yamcha wasn't going to stick around for too long.

Goku: its fine, he doesn't need to be here if he doesn't want to. Alright we're going Drone hunting guys!

Vegeta: (Smirks

All: (Fly off)

(City)

Guy on motorcycle: (Driving down the street and almost runs into Rya) hey you! Move your sorry ass out of here!

Rya: (Stands)

Guy on motorcycle: are you deaf! Get movin!

Rya: (Turns around)

Guy on motorcycle: oh no, it's him!

Rya: (Blasts him to his doom in a building) annoying little chicken wing. (Runs down the street at full speed killing at random after he finishes running he turns around to see the body count) wow, not bad, time to eat! (Fangs come out again and eyes turn red and he begins to chew and eat the bodies)

(A little bit later)

Tien: (Lands in the city) I can't believe Goku told us to split up. Where is this guy at? (Walks sown sidewalks and notices bodies half way devoured by Rya) all these people, gone just like that. (Hears explosion and people run really fast toward his direction)

People: run!

Tien: he must be chasing them. (Flies in the back of the running people and sees Rya) I have to tell Goku.

Rya: (Appears right next to Tien) I wouldn't try that if I were you; because you may cause more human deaths then there already are. And not mention there's always you as well…

Tien: you can't eat me.

Rya: who said I couldn't? Just because you have three eyes doesn't mean anything. Drones eat anything in the universe as long as it is healthy for us, and I am sure you are quite healthy to eat.

Tien: really? SOLAR FLARE! (Flashes Rya's eyes)

Rya: damn it! I should have thought about that! I can't fucking see! (Covering his eyes)

Tien: (Tien yells loud in the air) Goku!!!!!!!!! I found him!!!!!

Rya: I'm going to squash you like a bug! (Holding eyes)

Tien: I have to do it again. SOLAR FLARE! (Flashes his eyes again to make him blinder)

Rya: you stupid human! I'm going to tear that third eye off your face! (Still holding his eyes)

Goku: (Lands) where is he!?

Tien: right there! (Points at him)

Goku: alright Rya, you're finished! (Runs up to him and punches him in the face a couple of times and blasts him)

Rya: (Falls to the ground) you can't… win. (He suddenly goes unconscious)

Goku: he should be out for a while, good job Tien. Hey Vegeta, do you really think a lot about destroying me and everyone else?

Vegeta: sometimes the thought crosses my mind, but I know better, I'm no longer that destructive child.

Goku: so it's true then, what Rya said about that.

Vegeta: it will never happen.

Goku: I believe you… (Gets up and pats Vegeta's shoulder) good job though.

Everyone: (Looks at Goku then turns around)

Piccolo: we have a problem he's gone again!

Goku: (Turns around) how!? That should have kept him out for hours!

Vegeta: Kakorot! If he reaches West city and kills Bulma, I will destroy you just like Rya said I might.

Goku: he won't kill her or her family. I'm going to make sure that we all survive through this one.

Vegeta: you've done a piss poor job! Look at these bodies, they count to!

Goku: I know, I know I just hope we can wish them back.

Goten: can we even use the Dragonballs dad?

Goku: we should be able to now that I am finished with my training.

Vegeta: that is if the Super Sayian five can even put a dent in Rya.

Goku: I will put the biggest dent ever in him, you can count on that.

Vegeta: I hope you're right Kakorot.

Trunks: shouldn't we just continue our search?

Goku: yes, let's go.

All: (Fly off in search of Rya)

Narrator: meanwhile Rya enjoys flying through the earth's air.

Rya: I never thought flying here would be so much fun! (Laughs in excitement) hey there's a city full of fresh meat now! (Flies down there)

People: it's him! (Runs away into buildings and houses)

Rya: (Laughs and blows up all the buildings and houses the people were in) anyone who's alive still, prepare yourselves, I'm coming for you! (Flies down to rubble and searches for dinner) there's a living one. (Points at girl)

Girl: wait I'll give you anything you want just don't eat me!

Rya: …

Girl: here, take my hair clip! (Takes a hair clip out of her hair and give it to him)

Rya: …

Girl: so will you let me go?

Rya: (Smirks) (Throws it away) thanks for the offer, but no thanks. (Grows fangs and red eyes)

Girl: (Screams) no!!!

Rya: (Slashes her throat and begins to chew on her) delicious! I love these people they are so delicious! (Continues to eat until there isn't much left and then he flies away)

(Goku flying with everyone else)

Vegeta: how can he hide is energy like this? I haven't felt him very well in the pat few minutes.

Goku: I don't know he just can.

Tien: we have to find him! More people are going to lose their lives because of him!

Piccolo: he's already ended more people's lives now, I can hear their screams.

Goku: then can you lead us to them?

Piccolo: I can't, I hear too many things at once to get a precise location.

Goku: damn… I can't believe this; I think I'm a curse! If I hadn't come back Rya probably wouldn't be here!

Tien: don't say that Goku. If you hadn't come back would we even be alive right now?

Goku: well it just seems that whenever I come back from a league of absents, someone comes to kill us a few days after!

Vegeta: listen Kakorot, we will blame people later! Let's just keep looking for this guy, alright!?

Goku: fine. Mind: I just don't get it, I thought that everyone would be fine, I thought there would never be evil again… I guess the Dragons had me leave so early from the Dragon Realm for a reason. (Remembers back to training)

Goku: (Breathes hard)

Positive Omega Shenron: alright Goku, you have past the pain test.

Goku: (Breathes) really?

Positive energy Nova Shenron: yes, and now you will unlock Super Sayian 5.

Goku: (Breathes and smiles) Super Sayian 5 huh? Wow and I thought Super Sayian 4 was enough.

Positive Omega Shenron: Free you mind of all unnecessary thoughts, and power up to Super Sayian 4.

Goku: (Stands and clears his mind of bad thoughts and powers up into Super Sayian 4)

Positive Oceanus Shenron: now after this next stage you will be the only Sayian to have unlocked the Super Sayian 5, no matter how long any other Sayian trains they will never ascertain this form, unless of course they come here. But anyway I want you to focus your energy into your brain and power up more.

Goku: ARGGGGG!

Positive Omega Shenron: put as much energy as possible!

Goku: Arggggggggggggggggggggggg! (Continues until he accomplishes Super Sayian 5 and he starts breathing hard)

Positive energy Omega Shenron: good job Goku, you have unlocked it. Now that you have unlocked this, you can also unlock more.

Goku: there still are more Super Sayian levels?

All Positive energy dragons: yes.

(Back to normal)

Goku: Mind: I need to somehow become a Super Sayian 6, it could really be beneficial in a situation such as this, I think five is strong but not strong enough to take Rya on. I need to do something to get stronger! But how?

Vegeta: Mind: I need to become a Super Sayian 5! I need to show Kakorot that I'm not a weakling!

(Rya)

Rya: oooh! Another city full of delicious morsels, prepare yourselves!

Narrator: Rya's Rampage continues as more bodies begin to pile up; can Goku become what he hopes he can become? Find out on the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Rya continues his bloody rampage but is soon met by our heroes! Will Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, and Mr. Satan be enough to strike down the menace? You don't want to miss the next action pack episode of Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 7: A Royal loss


	7. Dragonball Z2 Episode 7: A Royal loss

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku and Rya began their battle but ended quickly with Rya fleeing from the scene to go and eat more unfortunate victims. Goku tried to stop him but many lives were lost, Goku then concocted a plan to knock Rya off his feet. This ended with Rya being knocked all the way into a river far from the tournament. The search to finally defeat Rya continues today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 7: A Royal loss

(City full of decomposed bodies, men, women, and children)

Everyone: (Is shown on the ground of city)

Tien: I've checked everyone here, they're all dead… (Sounds somber)

Goku: (Gets angry) how can this happen!? I had sworn an oath to make sure the people of the world would never die by hands of evil again! All I've done since I've gotten back is broken that oath…

Vegeta: (Walks over to Goku) Kakorot get a hold of yourself you can't expect to protect everyone from death. Sometimes you have to make choices.

Goku: but none of these people needed to die! I could have prevented it!

Vegeta: I'm confident these people would have died either way Kakorot, rather you tried or not.

Goku: I just don't want to increase the Dragonballs negative energy to bring everyone back to life if the balls are in working order again.

Vegeta: that's true, but I believe it's worth the risk.

Piccolo: listen, enough talk, we have to find this guy and fast before he kills more!

Goku: Yeah, you're right… Mind: I wish that Omega would have taught me how to unlock Super Sayian 6. I might not be able to do anything without it!

(Hundreds of miles away where Rya is shown flying through the air)

Rya: (Flies across the air) I can't wait to give the order to the Harvesters to devour this planet's eatable life. Now just let me find a couple more cities and I will be done here. (Flies on and notices something far ahead) ooh, looks like this planet has defense after all. (Sees a bunch of the Royal Militaries tanks and army men heading in his direction)

(The Army)

Soldier 1: halt!

General: he's not going to listen! I can already see that he's going to be a big problem for us.

(Rya)

Rya: (Charges forward toward tanks and army)

(The Army)

General: alright, fire at will!

All tanks: (Attack Rya)

All army men: (Attack Rya)

Airplane: (Flies in the air and shoots bullets at Rya many times) I think I have a direct hit. (Says into radio)

All Military: (Keep firing)

General: alright men, let's check our status on the target.

Solider # 1: he's dead sir, no one can survive a direct assault like that.

General: you clearly haven't been a Royal Solider for long, have you?

Solider # 1: …

Smoke: (Clears up)

Soldier 1: what!? There's no body!? No way!

General: I just knew it… it's another Super human.

Rya: (Busts out from underground and grabs a tank and tries to eat it but it taste bad) bah! That's one disgusting thing I will never mention to the Drones! (Referring to the tank he tried to eat) (Throws the tank many miles away) so, you guys are the Royal Military then I presume. You are the defenders of truth, justice, and all that other fancy crap that no one cares about.

General: (Points gun and orders everyone else to point guns at Rya) you may be able to survive our weaponry but I'm confident there's a weak point we can strike on your body with just normal weapons.

Rya: Whatever gave you that idea?

General: it's a hunch!

Rya: you know you can't kill me

General: who said we couldn't? (Starts firing again hitting Rya)

All Military: (Fire their weapons)

Rya: (Still stands there) gee! I've been to planet's where their weaponry actually hurt… but this is just ridiculous! These projectiles feel like rain drops on me! (Referring to the Bullets)

General: throw in the bombs!

Air bomber: (Flies over above and drops a bomb)

General: fire in the hole!! (Him and his men and the tanks run away to avoid the blast)

Rya: let me see how this feels. (Lets the bomb hit him)

Bomb: (There is a big explosion)

Soldier 2: did we get him sir?

General: …

Rya: (Walks out of smoke coming toward military) you know this makes me feel sad, everyone here is just powerless. You all just don't know how accept the inevitable, you all should have learned from… Cell… and Baby…Omega Shenron…and all these super creatures that have attacked here. Wouldn't you have learned by now that your ammo can't kill someone with super powers? I just want to know.

General: we do realize that, but we try what we can. FIRE!

Military: (They Attack again shooting at Rya)

Solider 1: sir this won't do any good!

General: that is why I'm stalling him so when either Goku or Mr. Satan gets here they'll take care of him that is the ticket.

Solider 1: oh I see.

(Kabito Kai planet)

Kabito Kai: Ancestor!

Elder Kai: (Gets a Surprising awakening from his sleep) how dare you! I was having the best dream of my life!

Kabito Kai: I'm sorry to have wakened you, but I have to tell you some good news and some bad news.

Elder Kai: what is the good news?

Kabito Kai: the good news is that Goku has returned from, and been back for a week now, from the Dragon Realm.

Elder Kai: wow! It's about time he returned!

Kabito Kai: well… that leads up to the bad news…

Elder Kai: what!? Spit it out!

Kabito Kai: there is a new villain that just arrived on Earth and he's threatening to murder as many people as possible and extract the meat from those people back to his home planet.

Elder Kai: so, what's new? (Saying it like it always happens to earth)

Kabito Kai: lives are in the balance sir! We have to help Goku!

Elder Kai: I'm done helping him. I think he knows how to handle himself now.

Kabito Kai: but Ancestor, Goku needs our help!

Elder Kai: then why don't you go down there and fight by Goku's side!

Kabito Kai: well I never really thought to… it never crossed my mind…

Elder Kai: well let me take a look at this guy. (Looks through crystal ball and sees him) no one I have ever seen before.

Kabito Kai: I thought you knew about everything in the universe?

Elder Kai: I don't know what everything is! I'm only a Kai! But I do wonder what he is…

Kabito Kai: I was listening in when he explained, I think that he said he was a Drone, from a planet called Dronus.

Old Kai: hmm… Dronus? Dronus? Ah, now I know, well I don't know much but the Drones are a fierce race whose planet can't extract its own food.

Kabito Kai: but why, sir?

Elder Kai: probably because the current animal inhabitants there are no good for them… maybe it's poisonous.

Kabito Kai: I see…

Elder Kai: at least this guy has a reason for killing everyone rather then just for fun.

Kabito Kai: are you actually giving him credit, sir? We still have to stop him!

Elder Kai: well then, you think of something to help them with, okay!

Kabito Kai: ok ancestor, I'll try.

Elder Kai: Mind: there's something about this Drone guy that seems funky… almost as if the power he now possess is about to multiply… but he seems at his limit… perhaps I'll get my answer momentarily.

(Goku and others location in the sky)

Piccolo: we just can't get a power level reading on this guy; it's almost like he's not even here.

Vegeta: we have to stop dillydallying, this Drone must die!

Goku: wait guys, I think I here something.

All: (Stand there for a minute)

Piccolo: I do too, it sound like tanks and guns.

Goku: they must be stalling him, let's go! (Flies off with everyone else)

Vegeta: Mind: why did I end up having to carry this liar here? (Mr. Satan is shown in his hand)

Mr. Satan: Mind: Vegeta scares me; I wish I knew how to fly.

(Military and Rya)

Rya: would you stop shooting me all ready!? It got really annoying after the first 10,000 bullets!

General: just a little bit longer… (He says to himself)

Military: (continues shooting)

Rya: come on let's go, I'm bored let's go! (He says it in an uppity fashion)

General: just a bit longer!

Everyone: (Keeps shooting)

Rya: I grow tired; it's time to start the bloody war! (Disappears and reappears in front of a soldier and bites him in his shoulder and all the other army men try to shoot him but Rya slashes their throats and chews on them, He then charges at a tank and snaps it in two and kills everyone inside of it and eats pieces of them, he disappears again reappearing in the back of another army man biting into him runs toward a run away army woman and bites her in the neck like a vampire and he continues killing spilling more blood)

Goku: oh no he's killing them all! Alright everyone, we attack him when I say ready!

Vegeta: arrrg…

Tien: ok

Piccolo: yes Goku.

Goten: right behind you!

Trunks: alright!

Mr. Satan: any thing you say Goku!

Goku: All right… READY!!!

All: (Fly down their at full speed)

Soldier 1: sir, Goku and some friends and Mr. Satan have arrived!

General: excellent! I thought we would've all been goners for sure.

(Z-fighters vs. Rya)

Goku: hey Rya!

Rya: what!?

Goku: (Kicks him in the face knocking flying in the air to the ground)

Piccolo: (Blasts a Special Beam Cannon hitting Rya)

Vegeta: (Punches Rya in the face a couple of times)

Tien: (Uses solar flare blinding Rya)

Both: (Goten and Trunks do multiple kicks on him knocking him to the ground)

Mr. Satan: (Tries using punches but hurts his own hands)

Goku: (Uses a final big beam which hits Rya down)

Rya: (Is shown lying on the ground)

Vegeta: he sure never puts up much of a fight.

Goku: Rya your outnumbered! You've failed in your mission!

Rya: (Gets up) oh… but the mission is far from failed. (Charges at Goku and punches him extremely fast, so fast that you can't even see him move his hands)

Goku: (Stands in the air holding his chest and stomach) he… has one good… punch there. (Holds onto his chest in pain)

Vegeta: that's it! (Speeds next to Rya and gets into a fist fight with him)

Rya: (Grabs most of Vegeta's punches)

Everyone: (Attacks Rya including Goku and there is good fighting that commences and some blasts shot)

Rya: you're all quite the fighters. But from what I've seen looking from you're recent past… whoa! You all couldn't even help Goku fight Super android 17, he's a real weakling compared to me. And that Omega Shenron and Baby… you people couldn't fight to save your lives, which in this case is the exact cause of action.

Gohan: we've gotten a lot stronger since those times, and we're prepared to fight by my dad's side no matter the cost.

Rya: can you really keep your word?

Goten: yes we can! We've never gone back on our word!

Rya: then you will all be added to the meat exports back to Dronus. (Powers up a bit and speeds over and punches Goten and Gohan both to the ground in the ground)

Goku: Gohan, Goten! (Flies down there and checks to see if they're alright, but is interrupted by Rya punching him to the ground as well)

Piccolo: Goku! (Flies down there and puts up a fight with Rya which last a decent amount of time) you're never going to stop us!

Rya: (Still fighting) it seems more so that I have already killed those other three. (Fight continues) wait, stop!

Piccolo: (Stops trying to punch Rya) damn… you're using the mind control power? Why are you using those powers!? Are you trying to get a quick and easy win, coward! That same trick you used at the tournament is despicable!

Rya: (Stops fighting) shut up… I'm looking into your mind… so then you're King Piccolo's copy Junior? So then, you and Vegeta both used to be Goku's enemies but he beat you both.

Piccolo: yes… your point?

Rya: you two shouldn't take that kind of thing from him, he stripped you both from what you were trying to accomplish. I wouldn't even be here today if you had destroyed the Earth back oh-so many years ago…

Piccolo: I never planned on destroying the Earth! I planned to take it over as my demon world, but I'm no longer that fool anymore.

Rya: you could start now; I can help you achieve that demon world you always wanted. No one is foolish in wanting that, only Government people say what's right and wrong when in reality the universe is yours to decide what to do with it, rather you choose to let people live, or to kill. (Puts his hand out) all you have to do is shake my hand and I will give you everything you have ever desired and more.

Goku: (From the ground) Piccolo, you're not really going to fall for that, right?

Piccolo: no, of course not. I don't know what this guy is getting in proposing something like this to me, but he should know that it won't work.

Rya: oh yeah? I think I can convince you… (His eyes make a big flash over Piccolo's eyes) what if you forget who you are?

Goku: what!?

Piccolo: ahhhh! (Stops screaming) what the? Who are you? Who am I? What the hell is going on here!?

Rya: you were just about to destroy that silver haired guy lying in the rubble, you have done quite a good job so far, you ought to finish the job.

Piccolo: that guy? (Points at him) he looks oddly familiar.

Rya: don't let his looks fool you, you and I have been the best of friends for years, we've fought so many battles, from the Sayians, to Frieza, Cell, Buu, and so many others who threaten the sanctity of this world.

Goku: (From the ground) he's trying to steal my identity!

Piccolo: is he… another person we have to defeat?

Rya: yes, he's a monster!

Tien: Piccolo! Don't listen to him! Try to remember us! That technique that looked like Solar Flare must have erased your memory! I'm sure you can fight it!

Rya: quiet, you three eyed freak…

Tien: (Gets mad) I won't let you take all his memories away! (Flies down toward Rya standing there and put out a fist and kicking fight until all of the sudden Piccolo appears and makes energy blast hitting Tien back through a mountain)

Piccolo: if that is my mission I will serve that mission.

Goku: no!!!

Gohan: Piccolo, don't fall under his spell like this!

Piccolo: I don't even know who you are and you're telling me what to do!? My friend is… who are you?

Rya: Rya. You had a nasty bump on your head and were out for hours, it's only natural that you have a bad case of amnesia.

Piccolo: right! Rya is my only friend and I listen to what he says, not you villainous beasts!

Goku: (Gets up) you have to remember me a little bit Piccolo. Rya's technique may have been powerful but I don't think it was enough to get rid of all your previous memories. Piccolo I've sure you remember something.

Piccolo: yeah, as a matter of a fact, I do.

Goku: of what?

Piccolo: me killing you! (Charges Goku in the chest into a mountain)

Goku: you can't hurt me Piccolo; I am way too powerful for you, and plus Rya is just using you probably for a quick get away so he can go and eat more people!

Piccolo: wait… it's all coming back to me now. (Stops charging Goku)

Goku: really?

Piccolo: I have learned that I am King Piccolo's son and copy, who fought you, and almost killed you in the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament.

Goku: and…?

Piccolo: and I plan to finish what should have been finished a long time ago!

Goku: what!?

Piccolo: (Punches and kicks Goku many times but it doesn't effect Goku very much)

Goku: (Grabs his hand) like I said Piccolo! You can't beat me in this form. Or even out of it.

Piccolo: I have to try! (Shoots a energy blast and Goku knocks it out of the way)

Goku: don't make me have to hurt you Piccolo. I don't want to do that!

Rya: (Sitting on a rock watching) this is good…. I like this…

Piccolo: how do you know I won't hurt you? What makes you think you're stronger then me!?

Both: (Start exchanging punches and kicks and blasts for a little while)

Gohan: (Getting up from rubble) Mind: if Piccolo remembered back to when my dad fought him, then that would mean that Piccolo's memories would soon come back all the way. But I don't understand why Rya isn't running for it… does he enjoy watching? Or does he just want dad to kill Piccolo? Why would he want that? Out of mind: ahhhh! I just realized! That cheap lame piece of shit! After he takes Piccolo away, he will make us lose our memories too and dad will have to finish us all off! He's going to do it to us all one by one!

Goku: (Fighting injured Piccolo) I'm sorry Piccolo… forgive me… (Forms a beam from hand)

Piccolo: I have no regrets…

Goku: (Gets ready to fire)

Gohan: (Appears In front of Goku's blast) stop!

Goku: get out of the way Gohan, we've lost Piccolo. All that's left is the evil that shrouded his heart back in the 23rd tournament.

Gohan: I'm not moving from this spot dad! Piccolo's just come back, and if you kill him he will go straight to Hell again and he'll probably never be able to escape or be wished back with the Dragonballs again!

Goku: I have to do this Gohan.

Gohan: no! You're not getting it; Piccolo will get his full memories back very soon, Rya just wants you to kill him off so after that when he does the same move on all of us you'd kill us off too if we lost our memories and acted evil. So choose dad, keep Piccolo under control until he gets his full memory back, or kill him and me right now, because I am not moving from this spot.

Goku: (Sucks his beam back in his hand) alright, you win, we will keep Piccolo as a potential hostage until his memory comes back.

Gohan: thank you dad.

Rya: (Stands up and starts clapping) Bravo! Bravo! Encore! That was a perfect father son moment. Everything about it was wonderful, oh and Gohan you were right about Piccolo's memory coming back shortly. You were right about every thing that you said. I find it shocking though that Goku would jump the gun as quickly as he did, I never would have thought he'd consider killing one of his closest friends.

Goku: shut up! Rya you've failed! Give up this charade right now!

Rya: at what? That technique hardly ever works anyway. It's mostly just for show.

Vegeta: (Suddenly breaks into the conversation) I would like to ask a couple of questions of you!

Rya: questions?

Goku: (From the air) Vegeta! Don't talk to him!

Vegeta: quiet Kakorot!

Goku: …

Rya: what answers do you seek? Even though I already know what you're going to ask…

Vegeta: why didn't you invade Planet Vegeta after your Harvesters killed the Murdokish?

Rya: Well you see, we were going to invade Vegeta, I mean we had all the necessary preparations, and we were flying our ships to your planet but we noticed a changeling making a Death Ball with his finger, and your planet was destroyed. It was, Frieza who killed nearly every Sayian. Thus making our mission completely and utterly pointless and useless, years of preparation flushed down the toilet…

Vegeta: I remembered that our planet was destroyed a little while after my father told me about the Murdokish clan…

Rya: and plus Vegeta you weren't even on your planet when it was destroyed so you never saw us.

Vegeta: so then, if Frieza had failed in destroying planet Vegeta it would still be destroyed today because of the Drones?

Rya: No… it would still be there, it just wouldn't have many people on it. We Drones don't like to destroy planets, we just want to eat all the healthy food sources. And of course we'd give most of it to Corpolius.

Vegeta: but wouldn't that mean that more Sayians would be alive today if you had invaded?

Rya: unlikely… but possible. I mean I am not saying that some of your Sayian friends couldn't have escaped our clutches. As weak as your race was they were very cunning when it came down to survival.

Vegeta: at last, I finally understand.

Rya: good, I was getting quite tired of answering those questions. Now let's continue that feud! (Teleports to Goku and begins fighting him)

Gohan: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA! (Blasts that into Rya's back)

Goku: (Kicks Rya across the face)

Both: (Exchange punches and kicks and Gohan fights as well)

Vegeta: wait! Leave some for me! (Flies up there and joins the fight)

Tien: (Gets out of rocks and joins the fight)

Goten: (Gets up from rock) can't we help them fight?

Trunks: no we have to look after Piccolo!

Piccolo: I'm beginning to remember more things…

Trunks: really?

Piccolo: yes, just give me more time.

Everyone else: (Continues exchanging punches and kicks with Rya)

Rya: (Goes really fast dodging everyone's attacks and punches and kicks everyone to the ground including Goku) I seem to be faster then all of you.

Gohan: (looks up from the ground) damn it! He's going to kill us!

Goku: (looks at Gohan) no he won't! Everyone attack again!

Everyone: (Gets up and goes back into a rumble with Rya)

Rya: (Knocks everyone down again and this repeats) just die already!

Everyone: (Goes up there again with Rya dodging and hitting every attack and blasts but they manage to stay up there)

Rya: die! DRONE RAY!! (Shoots a weird blue blast at everyone knocking them into separate rock mountains)

Gohan: that attack was powerful!

Vegeta: Kakorot what do you suppose we do now?

Goku: fight to the end.

Everyone: (Gets loose from the mountain)

Goku: (Breathes hard and powers up his Super Sayian 5 to higher level of power) ATTACK!!!!

Everyone: (Attacks again with many different techniques)

Goku: (Punches at Rya multiple times but Rya dodges almost all of them)

Rya: stop!!!!!!

Everyone: (They all stop because of his mind powers in their tracks)

Rya: (Points at Goku) I just want to fight him right now; I promise you will all get your chances, alright.

Goku: alright then, you guys just sit back I'll handle him.

Gohan: but dad-

Goku: GO!

Gohan: okay dad…. (Looks back at Goku with a look of 'huh'? toward his father) (Flies away with everyone but Vegeta)

Vegeta: Kakorot, you don't tell me what to do! I am going to fight by your side no matter what!

Goku: (Looks really mad) no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm fighting him! And I'm killing him!

Vegeta: (Surprised) what?

Goku: he wants to fight me! I'm not going to let you guys slow me down

Goten: (From his location) Mind: dad has never talked like that before…

Vegeta: fine then! Don't expect any help from me in the future! I'll leave everything up to you, oh fearless leader! (Flies with Gohan and everyone)

Goku: alright Rya, let's get this over with!

Rya: you are angry Goku, I think you should watch that temper of yours… something bad might happen

Goku: I don't need any help with my temper. But I know what you need.

Rya: and what's that?

Goku: DEATH! (Punches Rya in the stomach and uses both hands to knock him in the head through a mountain he then blast many beams at the mountain collapsing it) Rya! I am going to show you the true power of a Super Sayian 5! (Screams real loud)

Rya: (Flies back in the air) wow, that actually almost hurt. (Breathes a bit)

Goku: I heard you in distress I'm sure you are injured you're just bluffing to try and scare me, just to let you know, it's not going to work.

Rya: (Chuckles) believe what you want, but pain not something I worry about too often, even when I do feel it a little. (Smirks)(Suddenly punches Goku and kicks him many times and shoots some energy blasts and they both begin to exchange punches and kicks and blasts with one another)

(Goten and Trunks Piccolo location in area)

Goten: man my dad's power is growing with every attack.

Trunks: but so is Rya's. and did you notice how angry he got?

Goten: I know, that's a side I've never seen of him before.

Piccolo: you are both right but I think Goku may lose this fight. It's proving too hard for him to handle.

Goten: are you back to full memory!?

Piccolo: yes…

Both: (Trunks and Goten) yes!

Goten: hey why do you think my dad will lose?

Piccolo: your dad still doesn't quite yet know how to control his Super Sayian 5 powers he is still just a novice in using this new power. But once your dad unlocks more potential he probably should be able to beat anything.

Trunks: what do you mean by, 'probably'?

Piccolo: as in there still may be even more powerful things out there that can destroy Goku's potential with ease.

Goten: man, why does my dad always have to end up fighting all these battles?

Piccolo: it's just the way things are done around here; he's like a modern day messiah. Goten your dad is the savior of this world and has been for many years.

Goten: yeah I know. I'm proud of him.

Trunks: I still think we should do something.

Piccolo: there is nothing to do; your father wants to fight him, let Goku have his match.

Goten: but Piccolo, Trunks and I can become Gotenks!

Trunks: yeah! We'd totally dominate if we did that!

Piccolo: do you two even remember how to fuse?

Trunks: you never forget.

Goten: it's like riding a bike.

Piccolo: I think we should wait before you two jump to conclusions about this situation.

Trunks: well… if that's how people think logically around here.

Goten: but as soon as my father loses we will go in and take his place!

Piccolo: what?

Goten: I mean that, IF my father loses. Whoops!

(Goku and Rya's location)

Rya: (Teleports around as Goku fires shots of beams)

Goku: hold still! (Fires a blast)

Rya: I will never hold still!

Goku: just give up and find another planet! (Shoots a blast)

Rya: (Teleports still and talks) you would want me to leave here to go after another planet!? You selfish prick; all you care about is your population! So if I leave and attack another planets population it wouldn't matter to you anymore because it isn't in your jurisdiction?

Goku: I didn't mean it like that!

Rya: it sounds like it to me; you do mean it like that.

Goku: shut up! (Makes a big beam and blasts it right at Rya)

Rya: (He flies right through the beam)

Goku: (Thinks that Rya disintegrated in the blast)

Rya: you think the attacks you throw at me can kill me?

Goku: something will eventually hurt you.

Rya: maybe, but highly unlikely. I'm too driven to be injured at this point.

Goku: (Powers up a bit more and attacks Rya again exchanging punches and kicks) you know if we keep this up we will probably fight like this for the rest of our lives!

Rya: then so be it… I've got many lifetimes ahead of me. (Smirks) (Grabs Goku by the head and tosses him to the ground and shoots multiple beams at him)

Goku: (Hits Goku and he screams and hits the ground)

(Everyone else's location)

Vegeta: Kakorot doesn't even stand a chance…

Gohan: don't say that, he will win.

Tien: of course he will.

Mr. Satan: yeah we all know Goku; he always manages to win in the end.

Gohan: Mind: I think I am beginning to agree with Vegeta more. My dad looks really laxed and tired… it's like he's not even trying anymore… maybe the stress has finally gotten to his head… oh man… this isn't good.

(Rya and Goku's fight)

Rya: why can't you learn how to except your fate?

Goku: why can't you!? (Blasts him)

Rya: (Hits it out of the way) don't make me knock smash you into the ground again like the monkey you are!

Goku: would you just… STOP TALKING!!! (Charges Rya at phenomenal speed)

Both: (Fly across the area fast exchanging Punches and blasts in the process)

Goku: I'll blast your face off if you don't give up now!

Rya: you wish! (Throws Goku down again to the ground) die! (Blasts him)

Goku: I can't give up! (Gets back up and shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Sucks the beam in his hand) extra energy… works every time…

Goku: no way!

Rya: yes, we can also suck other people's energy in to add to our own, it's a nifty little trick when you are running low on Ki reserves.

Goku: arrrg…

Rya: come on Goku, I've seen your past, and you always rely on everyone else to give you energy when you are low; you never give them a chance!

Goku: that is all none of your business!

Rya: fine then, I guess I'll have to make it my business then.

Goku: … (Clenches his teeth)

Both: (Charge at each other at the same time hitting each other in the head dead on)

(Goten and Trunks Piccolo's location)

Goten: oh my God! Dad!

Both: (Trunks and Piccolo gasp)

(Everyone else's location)

Tien: Goku!

Gohan: dad!

Mr. Satan: ahhhh!

Narrator: so the battle continues, but for now Goku and Rya must recuperate from a head on collision. Who will come out victorious in the end? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2 the battle continues and gets more violent then ever before, and Kabito Kai has to make a decision as to whether he should go down to Earth to help or not, what will turn out? All in the next episode of Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 8: It's a war and I'll die when I want to!


	8. Dragonball Z2 Episode 8: It’s a war and

Authors Note: sorry it took me so long to get this episode out, I've been playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl; I recommend you get that game.

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, an army of soldiers attacked Rya. Even to know the bullets being shot had no effect on him, the general had a plan up his sleeve that although it worked, it lost many lives in the process. The army distracted Rya so Goku would come and handle the situation. Now Goku continues his Super Sayian 5 fight with Rya. But can they recuperate from their head-on collision? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 8: It's a war and I'll die when I want to!

Both: (Goku and Rya hold their heads do to head pain)

Rya: ow! I never thought something as stupid as that would hurt so much!

Goku: arrrg! (He then looks to Rya) Welcome to planet Earth…

Rya: listen Kakorot; let's agree on one thing I think it's in our best interest to have a breather. Wouldn't you agree?

Goku: you think I'd fall for a trick like that!? I'm not the smartest man out there, but I'm no idiot!

Rya: I'm serious! I would not bring this up if I weren't.

Vegeta: (From a distance) don't you dare rest Kakorot! You fight until he is dead! Understand me!? Dead!!

Goku: hey Vegeta, maybe for once someone I fight is telling the truth.

Vegeta: (From afar) don't be such a blithering idiot Kakorot! You know he'll kill you in a second if you rest!

Goku: well… I kind of agree with him, we both want to have a bit of a rest before we continue.

Vegeta: (From afar) what!? You can't be serious!

Goku: no further questions Vegeta. (Sits down on a rock)

Rya: (Sits on another rock)

Vegeta: (Muttering) dumb ass.

Goku: (Closes his eyes)

Rya: (Closes his eyes as well)

(Piccolo and Goten Trunks)

Goten: Piccolo, what are they doing?

Piccolo: I think they might be talking telepathically, or if I am mistaken, they're just resting their eyes.

Trunks: hmm… that's weird….

Piccolo: (Hears something) what!? (Hears a snore) oh my God! You've got to be kidding me! (Falls to the ground with leg sticking up)

Trunks: what did you do that for?

Piccolo: (From ground) Goku is… snoring….

Both: (Goten and Trunks begin laughing)

Piccolo: (Gets up) sometimes these ears hear more then I ever want to hear.

(Vegeta and Gohan Tien)

Vegeta: I can't believe Kakorot agreed to have a breather! I still don't understand why I'm not stronger then him. He takes his power so unserious it's as if he's a child bearing god-like abilities!

Gohan: hey, my dad takes his power very seriously! Power doesn't make the man; you should know that by now!

Vegeta: ba! What does it matter to you, anyway?

Gohan: he's my father; it's my job to know if he takes his power seriously or not.

Vegeta: what ever… (Annoyed)

(Goku and Rya)

Goku: (Snores once again and wakes up) (He yawns and stretches his arms out and wipes away some tears from his eyes) you ready Rya?

Rya: (Opens his eyes) you bet your ass, I am.

Goku: (Smiles) let me power my Super Sayian 5 up a little bit. (Powers up a bit more of his power level) maybe this'll do some good in battle.

Rya: maybe it will. (Smirks)

Both: (Disappear and reappear hitting each other then disappearing and reappearing again and hitting each other)

Gohan: (From location) go dad! You can do this!

Both: (Goku and Rya continue their fight)

(Supreme Kai planet)

Elder Kai: (Watching fight through crystal ball) hmm… Kabito get over here!

Kabito Kai: (Runs over) yes, ancestor?

Elder Kai: have you any idea on how you are to assist Goku in this endeavor?

Kabito Kai: well, I have put some thought into it, but I still don't have much of an idea on what I should do.

Elder Kai: you numskull! I still think you should fight by Goku's side! He needs all the help he can get.

Kabito Kai: I thought about that too. But Rya just wants to fight Goku only; I'd just be another distraction for him.

Elder Kai: who cares what he wants! It's what Goku needs!

Kabito Kai: perhaps you're right ancestor.

Elder Kai: of course I am right! But then again maybe you could ask Goku to fuse with Vegeta to form Gogeta.

Kabito Kai: really? I never thought of that. But Rya would never allow something like that.

Elder Kai: unless he pulls a Vegeta and wants more of a challenge.

Kabito Kai: maybe Gotenks instead!

Elder Kai: wait a minute… yes that's right! We can tell Goten and Trunks to go to a place far-off and perform fusion without Rya knowing it; it's the perfect plan!

Kabito Kai: should I tell Goten and Trunks now?

Elder Kai: not yet, let's see what happens with Goku first.

Kabito Kai: I understand Ancestor.

Elder Kai: Mind: (Talking to himself about Goku) I have a feeling that this fight is going to end, Goku. You know, there's something off about you, it just seems like you've been acting funny lately after you came back from the dragon. It seems like you haven't been the same old funny Goku like you used to be, or of what I saw. Hmm… maybe the stress has finally gotten to your head.

(Earth-Battle)

Goku: (Punches Rya in the face)

Rya: (Punches Goku across the face)

Goku: (Shoots a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Sucks it in) like I said before, you do a direct Ki assault like that and your energy becomes mine.

Goku: humph… some fighter you are… (Disappears and Reappears using two clenched fist together knocking Rya on the head through the ground) … (Goes down to continue the fight under ground)

(Vegeta's Location with Gohan and others)

Vegeta: now is the time I believe we should strike; well Rya is under the ground. We can take him out, head-on and he will beg for mercy.

Gohan: do you really think that would work, Vegeta?

Vegeta: …

Gohan: I thought so.

Vegeta: you know you shouldn't question me boy, it doesn't really suit you too much.

Gohan: what ever you say Vegeta…

(From a distance everyone can hear loud cracking noises under the ground from the fight punches and kicks and beams are being thrown)

(Goten and Trunks Piccolo's Location)

Goten: that battle seems like it just keeps getting fiercer.

Piccolo: yes, it does seem like a fierce battle going on but I think Rya is holding back from something. And whatever it is, I'm not too sure on.

Trunks: hmm…

(Under ground at the fight)

Rya: (Starts charging Goku through many rocks)

Goku: (Gets off his charge and grabs on to his shoulders picks him up and throws him through many rocks and the place begins to crumble somewhat)

Rya: no matter what you do to me I will always come back!

Goku: Believe what you want but I always WIN! You know what Rya? Maybe we should see how you taste, after I kill you.

(The Z-fighters look flabbergasted at what Goku just said as it is very un-Goku-like)

Rya: you're a bit harsh aren't you? I eat this way because it's the way of our lives, we need to do this in order to survive, and without it we would've died off over a million years ago.

Goku: well, your race's way of life sucks!

Rya: you selfish asshole. (Puts both his fingers together and says a word) (Talks in some weird language forming what appears to be some purple beam)

Goku: what the!?

Rya: (Shoots the beam and it goes right through Goku's side)

Goku: arrrg… damn it! What was that!? (Makes injured noises with his mouth and is hurt)

Rya: in my language it means: "Eye of the demon". We take energy from Devilish creatures and use it against our opponents.

Goku: really? Well it's going to take more then a little hole in me to put a stop to this fight.

Rya: well that's the best part. Pretty soon all of the blood in your system will start rushing up through your circulatory system and through all the important parts of your body and start oozing through that hole. And you will die a slow and painful death.

Goku: What!? You have to be bluffing!

Rya: fine, you don't have to believe me, but you will soon find out that I spoke more truth then you think. And when it starts to happen, you will beg me to undo it.

Goku: (Starts holding on to the hole to stop any type of bleeding) Ahhhh!

Rya: it's starting to hurt now isn't it?

Goku: (Screams more) arrrg!

Rya: pretty soon it will hurt even worse.

Goku: (Tries to Punch Rya and hold his wound at the same time but Rya dodges)

Rya: you want me to ease your pain?

Goku: yes!!!! Please! You don't have to do this?

Rya: why would I, I would win this fight. Why would I ease your pain?

Goku: if you're not going to do it then just finish me off! (Holds wound)

Rya: I could just cancel the bleeding effects and you would just have a little painless wound. But I'm not quite sure I really want to do that. (Smirks)

Goku: stop the wound from gushing blood now! I may be wounded and feeling a lot of pain right now, but that won't stop me from winning this fight!

Rya: alright then, I will give you 25 minutes, if you beat me before 25 minutes, I will cancel the bleeding effects, and I will let you kill me.

Goku: fine! Whatever! But I know you're up to something.

Rya: better hurry Goku, because if I'm not beaten in 25 minutes the bleeding will begin and you will die.

Goku: alright, that's plenty of time. (Flies up to Rya and Uppercuts him out of the underground area and back into the sky) gotcha! Ka-Mae-Ha-Mae-Ha! (Shoots it hitting Rya while he is in the air, Goku then flies up there not seeing Rya at all) Where are you!?

Rya: right here! (Appears and hits Goku across the face knocking him back a little bit)

Goku: (Wipes blood off face and laughs) I know that I can kill you before 25 minutes is up.

Rya: are you sure?

Goku: (Smiles but then he suddenly screams in agony) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Rya: I forgot to mention this, but after every minute the attack is engraved into your system, you will feel pain in the area, until the 25th minute where you will begin to gush and over abundance of blood.

Goku: I knew there would be a catch to this…

(They continue fighting)

(Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks)

Goten: my dad is going to die isn't he?

Piccolo: he can still win, he may only have 23 minutes to beat Rya, but I know he's the only logical person to accomplish a feat like that even in dire situations.

Trunks: well that being said, we should go in there and strike Rya on our own to help him!

Piccolo: no, we must let Goku fight; I'm sure that's what he wants to do anyway, he doesn't want you or Goten to die out there. And considering his current attitude I doubt he'd allow any kind of interference.

Goten: I think we've all noticed dad's anger; he's reminding me of Vegeta!

Trunks: well then, if he's stressed out maybe Goten and I should form Gotenks and take him out ourselves so Goku can rest.

Piccolo: soon, when the time is right.

Goten: Piccolo!? When will the time be right!? Next week!?

Piccolo: Goten, you have to let your father fight this alone.

Goten: but that doesn't make any sense! We heard what that asshole said; dad is going to die in less then 25 minutes because of that attack!

Piccolo: I think your dad can take the pain quite well.

Goten: didn't you just see him scream!?

Piccolo: he can fight the pain, I know he can.

(Goku and Rya)

Goku: (Punches at Rya and Rya has a punch back)

Rya: (Shoots a few blasts at Goku stunning him from making another strike attack) 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1.

Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! (Holds onto side) you are a coward to of used that technique!

Rya: spare me the moment. How's about I just ease your passing? (Puts his hand in a form like the Kamaehamaeha)

Goku: no… impossible… you can't know the Kamaehamaeha!

Rya: it's not the Kamaehamaeha.

Goku: what!?

Rya: Da-Cay-Ca-May-Ta-Ka-Da-Sa-Gai-Ba! (A huge beam quickly flashes out of his hands and hits Goku making sure he wasn't even able to react to the blast before it hit and was shot into a mountain thus crumbling it down)humph… he's either a corpse or he's dying, either way the attack I laid on him will cause enormous amounts of pain ending his existence. Everything came out the way that I wanted it.

Goten: no! No! (Flies up to Rya) you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!

Piccolo: no, Goten!

Goten: (Starts shooting many beams at Rya making smoke cover him up, he shoots about 20, then an extra bigger blast afterwards) (He breathes hard afterwards)

Piccolo: Goten, you idiot! Do you want to die too!?

Goten: why did I do that?

(The smoke clears and Rya is shown, as he falls and smashes to the ground looking lifeless)

Goten: what!?

Piccolo: what the!?

(Vegeta)

Vegeta: that's impossible.

(Goten)

Goten: I did it… (Starts cheering) I did it! If I knew that's all it took I would have done it a long time ago!

Piccolo: this is crazy, I mean, I don't sense any life force coming from him at all!

Trunks: wait to go Goten.

Vegeta: don't cheer! There is no way he can be dead, absolutely no way, it… it must be a trick!

Goten: you heard Piccolo, no life force, so there's only one answer and that's "that I killed him."

Vegeta: no, I refuse to believe that such a low powered attack could have killed someone of his power.

Goten: just accept it he's gone by my low powered attack. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he was put out to being.

Vegeta: then that would make him a weakling! How can Kakorot not beat him himself? He's much stronger then Goten! Wait Goten, it's a trick, because if your father couldn't beat him then I wouldn't place my money on you; now get out of that area now! He is going to attack you when you least expect it!

Goten: well Mr. Sayian, you can believe what you want but I think I killed him no questions asked, I mean look at his body it's so lifeless.

(Rya is shown in the crater he made when he smashed into the rock)

Vegeta: if he is truly dead then allow me to dispose of his corpse. (Puts hands in a pose) GALICK GUN! (Shoots it down into the crater destroying the area that Rya was in, completely disintegrating everything in the blasts path) (He looks around and sees that Rya had indeed disintegrated with everything else)

Gohan: (From afar) wow, I don't know what to say about this…

Vegeta: well… if this is the case, then we should probably check to see if your father is alright then

(They all fly to the mountain that crumbled because of Goku)

Goku: (Standing up) Goten!

Goten: dad! (Goes to him and hugs him)

Goku: I'm so proud of you Goten.

Vegeta: (Stays in the air above looking unsettled)

Goten: uh, dad we thought you were dead.

Goku: no, it'll take more then that to kill me.

Goten: (Yells to everyone else) hey guys dad is awake and he's doing fine!

Goku: you did a good job beating him son. (Hugs him)

Goten: thanks dad.

Goku: (Starts hugging him really tight)

Goten: umm… dad could… you stop that?

Goku: I'm just so proud. (Hugs him harder)

Goten: I can't breathe…

Goku: (Lets go of Goten) can't I give my best son a hug!

Vegeta: (Notices something) Goten step away from him! That's not your father!

Goten: what do you mean? (Looks at Goku)

Goku: (Begins to laugh uncontrollability as his voice begins to change and his face starts to mold and his clothes change into Rya's clothes)

Rya: hi son, why don't you give your old man another hug? (Chuckles)

Goten: what…?

Rya: you fell for my plan. How gullible you people are, it amazes me that you can't tell my Ki apart from Goku's Ki. (Chuckles more)

Goten: where's my- oh, no.

Rya: that's right, I created an illusion to make you think I was your father, everyone thought he was me! That's the whole point to the Da-Cay-Ca-May-Ta-Ka-Da-Sa-Gai-Ba technique, it created an illusion. Everything you saw from the moment I shot the blast was fake.

Goten: then my father was disintegrated…

Rya: all thanks to your good old friend and your best friend's father, Vegeta. (Claps for Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Looks puzzled)

Rya: (Chuckles) now I'm going to kill you all!

Goten: (Starts backing away from Rya as he laughs)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Goten) run! I'll deal with him; we don't know for sure if your father is gone, so go and check it out.

Goten: umm… right. (Flies off)

Vegeta: you are nothing but a coward Rya, using mind control tricks to get you what you want, what's the honor in that? And where's your true power?

Rya: since when was there such a thing as true power Vegeta? You may have fought Goku many times before but you don't show the true extent of your own power.

Vegeta: I showed it all the time, even when I was Baby Vegeta my powers were still very much apparent for all to see.

Rya: and I suppose you'll say that for when you were Majin as well. And when you and Goku first met, but you never did show the true extent of your power, I can awaken that lost power for you Vegeta, if you allow me to do so.

Vegeta: (Chuckles)

Rya: what's so funny?

Vegeta: you expect me to allow myself to become a lackey in your game? I would see not. Your nothing but a fool Rya, you don't know what true power really is. I'm sure you don't even know the meaning of the word "true."

Rya: I know more about you then you know yourself Vegeta, as a matter of a fact if my race were all here they too would know more about you then you know of yourself.

Vegeta: if you know so much about me then did you see this in your study? (Quickly does a pose) FINAL FLASH! (A big beam comes out hitting Rya, Vegeta then swerves forward and slaps Rya and Punches and kicks him in many places and leaves that off with another beam)

(Back at the group)

Gohan: Goten, are you all right?

Goten: yeah, sure.

Piccolo: I heard what was said, I'm sorry Gohan but your dad is dead.

Gohan: what!?

Goten: it's entirely my fault. I'm responsible…

Gohan: but how?

Piccolo: Rya created an illusion with his technique. He made himself appear as Goku and Goku appear as him.

Gohan: so then, when you were blasting at Rya it was actually dad the whole time!?

Goten: yes…

Gohan: then he was too weak to continue… that's why he died so easily.

Goten: he may have still been alive before Vegeta disintegrated the body we saw.

Piccolo: no he was dead already; there was no life force left.

Goten: I can't believe this. (Holds onto his face in sadness)

Gohan: don't blame yourself, you didn't know. None of us did. But look on the bright side, we can wish him back.

Goten: we don't even know if we can use the Dragonballs! And plus if it did work it would only build up on negative energy! And create a whole new generation of Shadow Dragons!

Gohan: we just have to limit the use of the Dragonballs, that's all.

Trunks: yeah Goten, it should all work out in the end.

Goten: wait… do you feel that?

Gohan: (Focuses himself) yes… yes… I feel it to.

Goten: it's… its' dad's Ki! But there's hardily any left.

Piccolo: that's impossible. How can he be alive!?

Gohan: then that means-

Goten: he's alive! Vegeta's blast must not have finished him off after all!

Piccolo: well his energy is depleting as we speak so we better find him now and give him some energy, or he'll just end up dead anyway.

Mr. Satan: then I think we should look then.

Tien: for Goku's sake.

(Vegeta and Rya)

(They are still fighting, exchanging punches and kicks)

Rya: you Sayians are nothing but filth, trying to take over planets and sell them to people that aren't even going to use them, and all they do is end up destroying them afterwards, at least my race is doing what must be done and not in it for the profit!

Vegeta: don't try to sound like you're the good guy here! (They punch and kick at each other again, as Vegeta turns Super Sayian 4, and adds more powerful kicks and punches and energy punches)

Rya: come on! (Annoyed) I was fighting a Super Sayian 5 and all you can dish out is a Super Sayian 4!? You are truly a fool Vegeta; I think I should call you the prince of all weaklings.

Vegeta: you underestimate the power of a Sayian Drone. I may be a bit weaker but I still have many techniques that can destroy the more powerful sort even at the fourth level of Super Sayian.

Rya: well then, indulge me.

Vegeta: sure. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUPER SAYIAN APE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rya: what the!?

Vegeta: (Transforms himself into a giant golden ape, he growls a loud snarling growl, and he speaks with a low deep voice) you weren't expecting this from me were you?

Rya: (Laughs) that's all you can dish out? A brainless Giant monkey?

Vegeta: (Smiles and then slams on Rya with his huge hand and tries to squish him on the ground)

Rya: (Begins to rise up Vegeta's big hand with himself under it)

Vegeta: (Then stomps on him with his huge feet and picks that up and shoots a big mouth blast at him)

Rya: (Appears near Vegeta's face in the air) I feel so sorry for you. (Punches him in the face and kicks him in the stomach knocking him far back across the land) I guess beauty always kills the beast. (Begins flying toward Vegeta)

(Supreme Kai planet)

Elder Kai: this is not good. This is not good at all.

Kabito Kai: you heard what they said, Goku is alive.

Elder Kai: yes, but if they don't find him soon he'll just end up dead anyway. I mean his life force was barely noticeable, and as a matter of fact he was dead until that jolt Vegeta gave him probably revived him.

Kabito Kai: you mean just as if you drowned and your heart stopped, all you would need is a good jolt?

Elder Kai: exactly. But they may lose him again. And Vegeta knows that Goku is alive, he's just stalling Rya so the others can find him.

Kabito Kai: how did he know?

Elder Kai: he never would believe that Goku would really be dead; he knew that Rya's illusion would not be enough. And I think deep down in Rya's demon-like heart, he too believes that Goku is alive he just doesn't want to accept it.

Kabito Kai: but if he knows then wouldn't he try to kill the others?

Elder Kai: I think he wants Goku to be alive so they may settle this score once and for all.

Kabito Kai: wow, it's amazing how Goku can take the worst beatings imaginable.

Elder Kai: he's taken many beatings that seem to nearly end him, but he always comes back for more. (Closes his eyes and remembers) Mind: even when that man fought Majin Buu he still came back for more after he was beaten up.

(Memory)

(Showing Goku in Super Sayian 3 fighting Kid Buu)

Mind of Elder Kai: I was watching the fight commence from another world as he was fighting that evil Buu, he took a very hard beating that caused him to go back to regular Sayian mode, and you know what? In the end it worked out because he beat Kid Buu in just his Super Sayian form.

(Shows Goku forming his spirit bomb and throwing it toward Buu)

Buu: (Tries to stop the bomb and hold it back but it is too much to handle and he gets hit disintegrating him)

Elder Kai's mind: another time was when he was fighting Baby, fortunately Super Sayian 4 was around and he beat that evil baby with just a Kamaehamaeha.

Baby: (In his ship trying to escape the planet)

(On the Tuffle planet)

Goku: (Is forming his big Kamaehamaeha and he launches it into space hitting Baby's ship destroying it and Baby)

Elder Kai's mind: another time, much later, the shadow dragons broke out and the most powerful of them all was Omega Shenron. He gave Goku such a beating even in Super Sayian 4 but Goku hadn't really been affected, well he had, but he was ignoring the pain and just kept fighting by Vegeta's side. In the end Goku ended up beating Omega with a spirit bomb as a kid! Now tell me how impressive that is!

Kid Goku: (Forming his spirit bomb as Omega tries to stop him by shooting blasts at him but nothing happens)

(In the end Goku throws the bomb hitting and destroying Omega)

(Now to present time Elder Kai)

Elder Kai: (Opens his eyes) Mind: and to think, every fight he's fought I've just been watching through this God forsaken crystal ball, and hardily ever taking action! I think Goku deserves help, after all these years of never ending war.

Kabito Kai: Ancestor! Ancestor!

Elder Kai: yes, what?

Kabito Kai: are you alright? You kind of looked unsettled.

Elder Kai: I'm fine, but Goku isn't! I want you to get down there and help destroy that infernal drone!

Kabito Kai: me?

Elder Kai: yes you! Who else?

Kabito Kai: well sir I'm not one to brag about winning battles.

Elder Kai: you know, you're the only Supreme Kai that I know that can't fight like a warrior!

Kabito Kai: what are you saying ancestor?

Elder Kai: I'm saying it's time for you to take action and fight the good fight, go down there and aid your comrades!

Kabito Kai: but sir-

Elder Kai: but- nothing!

Kabito Kai: I'm not sure how I should fight him.

Elder Kai: well figure it out, and go to Goku and his friend's aid! I mean you're a Supreme Kai for crying out loud!

Kabito Kai: alright ancestor, I understand… I'll do my best out on the battlefield. Or so I hope I'll do well out there. (Puts fingers on his head and transmissions himself to Earth)

(The battle)

Vegeta: stop moving around! (Tries to catch Rya flying in the air)

Rya: (Moving around) out of all the other powers a Sayian has you choose to be a big shitty ape. My, what a world this is, or should I say galaxy?

Vegeta: shut up and fight me! (Tries to grab him)

(The search for Goku)

Tien: (Looks under some rocks for Goku) not here.

Mr. Satan: (Looking around in different areas)

Trunks: he could be anywhere! My dad's blast probably knocked him across the world!

Piccolo: that is possible, since it looked as if Goku's body disappeared after Vegeta blasted him.

Goten: then where could he be?

Piccolo: like Trunks said he could be half way across the world.

Goten: that's great! (Sarcastic)

Mr. Satan: (Near a bunch of rocks notices something, goes up and moves some rocks out of the way to reveal Goku's hand sticking out of the rubble) ewwwwwwwwwwww!!! Hey guys I found him!

(Everyone runs over)

Gohan: (Digs the rest of the rocks away and lifts Goku out by holding him by his shoulders)

Goku: (Is no longer in Super Sayian 5 as he is back to normal mode and is unconscious)

Gohan: he's out cold.

Piccolo: then quickly, we need to give him energy!

(Everyone begins the energy giving)

(The battle)

Vegeta: (Tries punching Rya with huge hands but Rya keeps dodging) stop moving you little mosquito!

Rya: this is getting rather boring, let me end it. (Energy punches Vegeta)

Vegeta: ahhhh!!!!! (Flies real far back into a mountain collapsing underneath the rubble)

Rya: wow, even Giant apes can't beat me. (Looks around) hey where did all those morsels go? (He looks around) oh, well I think it's time for me to eat, hey I think I know where to go, and trust me it's sure going to piss some people off. I can't wait to get there and KILL EVEYRONE! (Flies away in hyper speed)

(In a little area a little ways off)

Kabito Kai: (Appears and sees Rya flying by him, he quickly hides) I don't want to face him! What am I thinking coming down here? (Senses everyone else's energy) I sense them! I'm coming guys! (Begins running to find them)

Narrator: our heroes have found Goku in a beaten slump under some rubble, and the Z-fighters are giving spare energy, will it be enough to awaken Goku, and make him powerful enough to stop Rya? And where exactly is Rya going to that he thinks will cause people to get angry? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, the energy commencement continues and Kabito Kai comes to our heroes aid, alternately they have to find Vegeta in the rubble as well and to find Rya before he reaches his destination, but that's just the half of it, Rya is going to the place you'd least expect, Kame House! Be ready guys, this is one battle that no one saw coming! Next time on Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 9: Knock, Knock, anybody home?


	9. Dragonball Z2 Episode 9: Knock, Knock, a

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya and Goku continued their battle and all was not well for Goku. In the end Goku was beaten and in the rubble after Rya did an illusion and tricked Goten into blasting Goku almost to his death. Now our heroes have to help Goku get back on his feet, meanwhile Rya escaped and is making his way to Kame house for a little get together. Stay Tuned!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 9: Knock, Knock, anybody home?

Kabito Kai: (Runs behind some boulders and rocks) Mind: I'm not flying because I don't want Rya to sense me; God I never knew I was such a coward. Out of mind: (Sees Gohan and the others giving off their energy to Goku) (He comes out from behind and stands near them, but they are unaware of him being there)

Piccolo: just a little more… (Giving off energy)

(The others keep giving him more energy)

Kabito Kai: (Runs over) here let me help… (Starts using his healing powers)

Goku: (In his weakened state slowly opens his eyes with them half closed) oh… hi guys… I'm a little uncoordinated right now, but I think I'll pull through.

Goten: (Sighs in relief) we all thought you were a goner dad, I'm sorry I did that to you I mean-

Goku: there is no need to be sorry Goten; you did a good thing trying to stop Rya and if I were him for real then he would probably be dead right now.

Goten: yeah… I guess your right. (Doubting his father's words)

Gohan: listen dad, Vegeta was off fighting Rya and we don't really know what happened but we do know that Rya is heading toward West sea as we speak!

Goku: what could he want there-? (Comes to a realization) oh, no….

Trunks: he's going to Kame house, isn't he…?

Goku: he knows that everyone went there after the Tournament, I should have thought ahead!

Mr. Satan: oh no! I can't lose Videl and Pan! We have to go now! (Starts running) (As he runs he takes a turn and runs into Vegeta standing there with rips all over his body out of the ape form and bruises are shown all over him) Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Walks past Mr. Satan and goes to Goku) Kakorot… I tried to stall him; but he was just too damn much… but I guess the others found you in top condition anyway. You look like you're too weak to fight Kakorot, what do you plan to do?

Goku: (Gets up still weakened) I don't care how weak I am right now! We have to go to Kame House now before he reaches there! (Prepares his energy)

Vegeta: I'm right behind you, Kakorot.

Tien: but Goku how can you expect to fight him in your state!

Goku: I'm fine! (Powering up) it's Rya who won't be!

Kabito Kai: I'll help in any way, shape, or from, Goku.

Goku: thank you Supreme Kai.

Gohan: alright then were all heading out, Mr. Satan, get over here!

Mr. Satan: (Runs over) I guess I never did think about flying with you guys… now let's go and save Pan and Videl!

(Everyone starts flying in the air following Goku, Vegeta is close behind)

(Kame House)

(In a bedroom)

Pan: (Lays on a bed stretched out, sleeping still after she had gotten her crutches)

Videl: (Sits on the bed near her making sure she is alright) oh… my poor baby… I promise you Gohan won't let that mad man harm you again.

Chi-Chi: (Walks in) is she alright?

Videl: she's fine, she's just been sleeping and still like a log. That should help her heal up.

Chi-Chi: that's good… listen we got a call from Yajirobe and Koren, their saying that they will lend us some Sensu beans to help Pan.

Videl: you mean like the kind that helped me after I was beaten up?

Chi-Chi: yes… of course they said it may take awhile to come up with a new batch so will have to be patient.

Videl: alright I think she'll be fine till then.

Chi-Chi: say, where's Bulma and Bra, and some of the others?

Videl: oh they went out to go and get some stuff from Capsule Corp. they'll be back in a bit.

Chi-Chi: oh… I hope they know what their doing going out with that monster running loose.

Videl: yeah, I know.

(Outside of Kame House, Master Roshi sits on his lay out bed and looks at his dirty magazines as usual and Yamcha stand around hitting the air in a training stance) 

Yamcha: you know old man; you really should get back in the swing of things and become a fighter again.

Master Roshi: (Looks down from his magazine) well… Yamcha, just like you, I gave up the whole Martial Arts thing along time ago, and I must say to my knowledge you did the same.

Yamcha: yes I did give it up, but that doesn't stop me from training from time to time. I mean you haven't trained or practiced for anything in years. All you've looked at is your girly magazines.

Master Roshi: well I'm old! And I'm desperate!

Yamcha: yeah but your as fit as an ox.

Roshi: well, I can't argue with that.

Yamcha: maybe I could give you some new generation pointers Roshi.

Roshi: yeah, right…

Yamcha: (Chuckles a bit) (Then he feels something) Roshi…

Roshi: what is it this time? I'm trying to get my reading done here!

Yamcha: go inside and tell the others to hide.

Roshi: (Gets up) (Notices the serious look on Yamcha's face) I don't like the sound of this… alright! (Runs inside)

(Inside)

Krillian: (Sits at a table with 18, and Marron) what's the rush Roshi?

Roshi: something's happening! Yamcha wants us to hide!

Krillian: oh no… he's really coming this way? I never thought he'd come here!

18: we have to stay and fight!

Krillian: no! I'm not going to endanger this family!

Marron: dad… where could we possibly hide?

Krillian: hopefully Yamcha will buy us some time… I'll tell the others upstairs! In the mean time you hide yourself Roshi!

Roshi: okay… (Grabs some of his magazines) I'm not going to die without these!

(Outside)

Yamcha: (Stands there waiting) come on! What's taking you so long? (Yelling toward the air) come down and fight! (He notices a white hyper drive aura flying toward him and then onto the ground)

Rya: (Turns off the hyper drive aura) Yamcha… one of the weakest of the group.

Yamcha: I suggest you leave right now…

Rya: or you'll what? I'm not going anywhere until everyone in this house rests within my stomach… we can't have "powerful people" like you here when the other harvesters invade, that's just not good.

Yamcha: what happened with Goku and the others?

Rya: well, right now they are all coming to kick my ass, and they will be arriving in about… 15 minutes, but by then this place will be deserted.

Yamcha: I won't die so easily Rya! I'll make sure I keep fighting you for the full fifteen minutes!

Rya: okay… whatever you say, friendo...

(They exchange glances)

(Yamcha jumps forward)

Yamcha: (Runs up to Rya and punches him in the face)

Rya: (Just stands there not flinching)

Yamcha: (Holds onto his hand in pain) damn… you have a hard head!

Rya: it sure does help. (Blasts Yamcha across the island into the sea) that sure was some easy prey. (Looks at the house) perhaps there is better game on the inside… (Smirks)

(Inside)

(Krillian, Marron, and 18 all hide in a closet near the window where the door goes outside)

Marron: (Is quietly shrieking in terror)

(Outside)

Rya: (Goes up to the door) hmm… (Starts knocking on the door) hello? Anybody home? (Knocks more) I repeat again, is anyone home? I've come bearing gifts! (Stands there) hmm… I guess they're all asleep. Oh well, I guess they won't mind if I come in and make myself at home. (Walks away from the door)

(Inside)

(In the closet)

Krillian: (Has a good view of the door and window)

Marion: (Is in shock)

Krillian: (Quietly) what's he doing?

(All of the sudden the door leading into the house blows off its hinges and crashes into a wall because Rya blasted it down)

Rya: (Comes walking in) you guys should probably fix that. (Walks inside) (Looks at pictures on the walls and on the fire place) awwww, these people sure have shared some happy memories with one another, that's so sweet. (Starts sniffing around) hmm… smells like someone's awake. (Starts walking up the stairs)

(In the closet)

Marron: (Quietly) he's going to kill Pan and the others!

18: Krillian we have to stop him!

Krillian: just a second. Just let me think…

(Upstairs)

(Chi-Chi, Videl and a sleeping Pan hide under the bed with their eyes closed because they can hear Rya walking around upstairs)

Rya: come out, come out wherever you are.

(Under the bed)

Pan: (Wakes up) huh? What's going-

Videl: (Covers her mouth)

Rya: huh? What was that…? (Walks in that room) I could have sworn I heard something… I guess it was just my imagination. (Walks out of the room)

(The 3 just sit there under the bed not saying a word)

Videl: do you think he's gone?

(A hand comes ripping through the bed and moves around as he tries to catch one of the three holding onto each other)

(They are all screaming as he does this)

Rya: quit fucking screaming! 

(They are squiggling around as it happens)

Videl: ahhhh!

Pan: (Screaming very loud)

Chi-Chi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Rya: (Grabs Videl and pulls her through the hole of the bed onto the upper part of the bed)

Videl: (Lies on the bed too scared to say anything)

Rya: my… my… my, if it isn't the wife of the son of Goku. You two have been together for some time now… yet you've only had one child…

Videl: (Shakes her head) no… please… you don't want to do that plea-

Rya: (Starts laughing) don't worry; I'm not that kind of guy! But I will kill you with or without intercourse. (Smirks) (His sharp fangs come out and his eyes turn red) (His voice changes a little bit to a small but deep voice) this will only hurt a lot! (Moves his head toward her)

Chi-Chi: (Gets out from under the bed and starts running for the exit)

Rya: (Looks at her and trips her onto her stomach on the way out) no one escapes! (Opens up his mouth to kill and butcher Videl) (He then hears a Kamaehamaeha) huh? (The bed explodes and Rya flies off and Videl jumped off in the just the nick of time and ran to Chi-Chi and helped her up)

Pan: (Still lays unable to moves without her crutches as she lies on the floor) (She shot the blast) I'm… not afraid of you…

Rya: yes you are… your trembling… I can tell just by looking at your cowardice face. I think it's time I finished what I should have finished at the Tournament. (Goes up to Pan and picks her up by the shirt of her neck) (He looks at her) wow… you don't even have a boy friend yet… that's quite sad for you. You just couldn't live long enough to fufill your lifelong dreams, how horrid for you.

Videl: put her down, now! 

Rya: oh, shut up! You're next anyway! (Starts to laugh once again) (He opens his mouth and it's as if he has an entirely different tongue its blue and long and he sticks it out, beginning to lick at her face) oh… that is scrumptious.

Pan: (She stays in his hand making frightened noises as he does so)

Rya: (Finishes up and now grows his fangs and eyes go red) time to die…

Pan: no… no…

(Another blast comes in and this time it's by Krillian from the hallway)

Krillian: hey, come and get me Rya! (Runs down the stairs)

Rya: (Drops Pan) why you no good dirty rotten human! (Walks past Videl and Chi-Chi on his way out and down the stairs)

(Inside the upstairs bedroom)

(Videl and Chi-Chi run to Pan to help her up and to put her back on her crutches and to make sure she is okay)

Videl: there going to kill him Pan, you don't worry one bit! (With emotional feel)

(Downstairs)

Rya: (Looks around for Krillian) hey, me old chap! Where art thou you be?

18: (Does a Power Blitz from behind him)

Rya: (Is hit) arrrg… (Sees 18) DRONE RAY! (Blasts it toward 18 but she had already slipped away) I'll kill you all! (Sees Master Roshi run across the hall into another room) (He runs to that room and enters it and sees that Roshi is gone) huh? How in the- (Gets blasted more from behind as Krillian and 18 blasts at him) you're pissing me off! I don't like to be pissed! (Turns around as Krillian and 18 run off again) (He walks out of the room and into the kitchen as he sees Marron scrunched up in a corner as frightened as can be) uhhhhhh, look a defenseless morsel… (Walks up to her) could you tell me where mommy and daddy are?

Marron: I don't know but I can tell you something else… (Shouts loud) DO IT NOW!

Rya: huh?

Krillian: (Shoots a Destructo Disk and hits Rya)

Rya: ahhhh! (He turns around and is blasted again by 18 by an energy field) (He is blasted through the window of the house outside lying on his front side)

Krillian: (Walks up to Marron) great job Marron! I knew you could pull that off.

Marion: thanks daddy, but please don't ask me to do it again.

Krillian: it's a deal.

18: I'm going to see the other three. (Goes up stairs)

Master Roshi: (Appears) I was totally unseen by his eye when I ran into the room.

Krillian: good Master, I'm glad to see that you still have it in you.

Roshi: Yamcha's wrong, I still have all kinds of Martial Arts left in my system! (Chuckles)

(Outside)

Krillian: (walks over near Rya as he prepares for another battle and 18 walks out as well)

(They both stand there looking at Rya as he lies there)

Rya: (Starting to get up) you two… have pissed me off for the last time… (Not looking at them) I'm going to make sure it's the only time…

Krillian: whatever you- (Is punched by Rya as he appears in front of them) (He flies back through the house making a big hole through it)

18: (Shouts) Krillian! (Turns around and looks at Rya and gets into fighting pose)

Rya: what's with you people and switching sides? First, Piccolo, then Vegeta, and now you… and that Oub guy!

18: we had higher callings! Now don't move or I'll blow this whole island up!

Rya: don't even try and trick me, I know you don't have a bomb in your chest. I know all about that wish to remove it. You're just a stupid android created by a stupid scientist in a stupid lab, with your stupid brother.

18: you shut the hell up! I've had enough to hear with you today, killing all of those people! As if they were nothing!

Rya: don't you dare get into that! (Goes up close to her) let me tell you something; I do what I do because I have to in order for my race to prosper! I'm surprised that the chickens and cows, and other live stock of this planet haven't rebelled against you! You people think that everything you do is right, let alone the reality of it is not! I kill these people like hunting, I need them to feed, just as you all do! Now don't go telling me I killed them as if you they were nothing, I do it because I have to do it!

18: then there's nothing else for you all to eat? I know for a fact there's more on your planet that you are all just too scared to eat! There's no way your planet can't produce it's own food. (High pitched)

Rya: you know what? I'm tired of hearing your robotic voice! (Eyes make a quick flash of red and the flash goes into her eyes and all of the sudden she just kneels down and falls down with her eyes opened on the ground frozen, not by ice, she is just stiff as can be with her eyes open and her mouth open) (Talking to 18's motionless body) it's called a Shock beam, puts everyone into shock. Maybe you ought to learn it.

Krillian: (Gets up) 18! Oh, no! (Runs over to her) what did you do?

Rya: she's not dead…yet. In time she will though.

Yamcha: (Dragging himself out of the sea he was in and onto the sand and he then just lies in the sand with his face in it) man… I'm so… weak…

Rya: here's an idea! How's about I just destroy you all together and get whatever pieces are left? How does that sound?

(Everyone on the island screams in terror, Pan, Marron, Krillian, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Videl, even Roshi)

Rya: (Chuckles) (Suddenly he makes an insane looking face and shouts really loud) BOOM! (A burst of explosion comes out of Rya and there is a white out on your view screen)

(In the air near Kame house)

Vegeta: Kakorot… did you-

Goku: yes I felt it…

(They come to a blown up house on the island with Rya standing on what's left of it, they all land on the wrecked island)

Rya: you all just arrived! You're missing the show! Too bad the Big Ox king man and the blue haired women weren't here; I would have enjoyed harvesting them…

Goku: (Notices 18 on the ground motionless and Krillian) (He does not see anyone else) for your sake… Rya… they all better be alive! (He's very angry)

Rya: oh… don't worry they're all quite- (Is hit by Goku and blasted all the way across the water)

Goku: (Starts blasting beams toward Rya as he flies across the sea, and they all hit him at full power and speed) diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Shoots a quick of what appears to be a Sprit Bomb toward Rya)

Kabito Kai: wait, Goku don't!

Goku: it's already too late! (Shoots the bomb at full force toward Rya and it hits him)

Rya: (With in the ball) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Is carried away with the bomb)

Goku: (Breathes heavily after that whole ordeal) I hope he's in a million pieces and rotting at the bottom of the sea!

Vegeta: Kakorot… I've never seen you like this before.

Kabito Kai: Goku you shouldn't have done that!

Goku: Kai, don't you tell me what I should and shouldn't do! If it helps I'll God damn well use it!

Tien: Goku… calm down!

Goku: you think I want to be calm? Look at all of them! They're all motionless, they're all dead! They're DEAD!

Goten: dad, no they aren't, Rya just said that they aren't.

Goku: he caused them all tremendous pain! I can't let that pass… (Flies away toward where Rya went) (No one follows)

Piccolo: I think Goku wants to handle him alone. I can see his anger and if we were to be with him, he would with out a doubt, kill us to kill Rya. I say this because I've noticed him acting like this earlier as well.

Gohan: I've never seen him like that before…

Trunks: I think he's been through too much over the years.

Goten: yeah, I mean he came back from the dragon to start over but he just has to start back up again. I could never take that responsibly… 

Piccolo: none of us can, this is for Goku and Goku alone, let him use his training and powers to destroy Rya once and for all. And whatever help he may need we have to promise to give it to 'em.

Mr. Satan: I have to see if Pan is alright! (Runs up to the ruins of the house) (He looks around, and he sees Pan and Videl together holding onto each other with their eyes closed tight) oh no… Videl, Pan, speak to me!

(They both open their eyes)

Videl: daddy…

Pan: grandpa…

Mr. Satan: oh, God almighty I thought I lost you guys.

(Near the beach)

Vegeta: listen I'm assuming that Bulma and Bra, Valese and the OX king went to Capsule Corporation; I'm going to go there and make sure everything is alright, Trunks you should come as well.

Trunks: yes father…

(They both fly off)

Gohan: we have to check everyone here! Let's split up and meet back here and give a report, but first I need to see my daughter and wife… (Walks over to Mr. Satan with Videl and Pan) are you two alright?

Videl: Gohan, honey…

Gohan: (Hugs Videl) I don't ever want to lose you guys again. 

Pan: daddy…

Gohan: (Hugs Pan) I won't let him destroy us. If he harms you, I will fight him till my last breathe.

Videl: he did hurt us all Gohan. You guys have to stop that monster.

Gohan: wait, where's mom?

Videl: I don't know…

Gohan: (Looks around the ruins a bit, and then lifts up a wall and sees Chi-Chi under it) mom! Wake up!

Chi-Chi: (With bruises) (Twitches a little bit to prove that she is alive)

Gohan: oh, thank goodness. Everyone keep checking for everyone who is alive! I surely hope they're alive…

(Somewhere over the sea)

Goku: (Flies in the air, at fast speeds yelling at the top of his lungs) where the hell are you? I know you're not dead! Show your blonde face! (Flying fast) (Stops for a moment and has his shooting pain from that one shot that caused him to hurt every minute) I must not have noticed this till just now. I only have a few minutes before my death…

Rya: (Appears) not unless… I cancel it….

Goku: (Looks at Rya)

Rya: it's been cancelled. You put in quite the power back there… I underestimate Sayians and their ever growing powers.

Goku: (Just looks at him)

Rya: you seem angry… whatever's the matter? Oh I get it… your just pissed about the whole island thing, well I didn't get to say this before but they are all alive, I just showed them some pain. I was going to kill them but now I think I'll just kill you first.

Goku: whatever you say…

Rya: I must warn you that my-

Goku: (Punches him in the stomach very hard)

Rya: (Spit and saliva comes out of his mouth and he is hit and his eyes get very wide and he holds onto his stomach) (The wind is knocked out of him) 

Goku: there is no more running Rya.

Rya: (Stands there in pain)

Goku: this is where you will be buried Rya, here at sea, along with the rest of your pathetic excuse for a race! (Uppercuts Rya into the air and bangs him on the back sending him toward the water) (He then appears in front of him and forms a beam and lets it out and it hits Rya in the air onto a near by island)

Rya: (Hard breathing) how…?

Goku: (Appears) I am sick and tired of people like you coming to this planet, trying to kill everyone that inhabits it! Why can't you all just leave us alone? Why must this planet suffer? It already has enough problems as it is! I always give them all chances to leave but I don't think I'm going to do that this time. I'm going to kill you, nice and slow, and you know what, Rya?

Rya: (Breathing hard) (Sitting there just looking)

Goku: (Smiles) I'm going to eat you… (Starts laughing) (Turns Super Sayian 5) I'm going to end you slowly!

Rya: this isn't you speaking, this is your power! (Shoots out a mouth beam and it hits Goku, when the smoke clears it shows to Rya's horror that Goku does not have a scratch on him)

Goku: now it's my turn to be the uppity fighter.

Rya: (Gets up and goes into fighting pose) I guess this fight is going to be more of a problem then I once preserved it to be. Maybe I shouldn't have cancelled the blood technique.

Goku: you're right, maybe you shouldn't have. 

(They both start fighting exchanging punches and kicks and blasts and Goku seems to do the most damage)

Goku: (Punches Rya across the face)

Rya: (Tries to hit Goku in the stomach but Goku grabs the punch and begins to twist his arm)

Rya: arrrg!

Goku: feel the pain Rya as so many of those innocents felt it as well, feel it not just physically but emotionally, I want your race to think of you as a pathetic and horrible excuse for a Drone after I'm done with you. I want them to know of their biggest failed mission yet! And that it was all because of you! I will make you fear me! I will make your race fear me! I will make all people who harm this planet fear the name Goku! It will be the last name that they ever hear before they die!

Rya: what has gotten… into… you Goku. You've never been like this in your past, I've seen it… it has to be the power…

Goku: people do change, they surely do. (Twists Rya's arm around until it breaks)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Holding onto arm) you bastard! (Tries punching at Goku but he keeps dodging every single one)

Goku: (Grabs Rya and starts to swirl him around on his hands and then by the leg throws him through a boulder at painful speeds) this is also for the pain you caused my granddaughter! (Raises his arm up and forms a really big beam and then he lets it go and hit Rya)

Rya: (Moving in the boulder as the beam hits) no way! (Is hit)

Goku: (In the smoke is shown walking through it to the outside near Rya while he lie in the rubble)

Rya: (With rocks all over him) haven't you…proven your point…?

Goku: no… I'm still not satisfied. (Slams both his hands on Rya crushing him through the ground somewhat)

Rya: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I've never felt so much pain in my life! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Goku: it's not enough!

Rya: no…

(Kame House)

(The group meets at the beach)

Gohan: is everyone alive?

Goten: yes, they are.

Piccolo: everyone will need some Sensu beans in order to make a full recovery.

Chi-Chi: (On the ground still) Koren and Yajirobe said that they were going to give us Sensu beans for Pan, but not for all of us.

Piccolo: then we have to contact Koren again. I'll go to the Lookout now and see them. (Flies off) I'll be back in a while.

Goten: Gohan… I just remembered about Valese, I need to see if she's alright, I believe she's in West city with Bulma and Bra, and grandpa.

Gohan: alright you go, I'll mend the fort.

Goten: okay… thanks Gohan! (Flies off)

Tien: (Talking to Krillian) are you okay Krillian?

Krillian: well, I'm in some pain right now, but I think I'll pull through.

Tien: we checked 18 and she's alive and breathing, but she's breathing very fast, and it's as if she were in some kind of shock.

Krillian: Rya did something to her, he did something with his eyes and it affected hers and she fell into shock and got frozen stiff. I don't know what we can do for her… I only hope that the Sensu beans can help her.

Tien: they have to help!

Yamcha: (Walking over there with a limp) I almost died…

Tien: Yamcha… whatever he did to you, he'll be paying for it really soon.

Yamcha: I'm surprised I even had enough energy to walk over here. I was so weak. I mean when he hit me I felt weightless. I thought that I was already dead. I fell into the water and was unable to move I thought then I was just going to drown. But I just felt I had to stay alive, I just felt that I had to keep alive to try protect everyone here on this island. Little good I did, but I was surprised to actually get back here.

Tien: your strong Yamcha… you've always been strong… it's just now we all have to work together and combine our powers if we are to succeed.

Yamcha: combine… that's it! We need to perform a fusion!

Tien: fusion?

Yamcha: you've been gone awhile, a fusion is when two of the same stature perform a special dance and become one entity. Goten and Trunks have used it and now we can use it! As a matter of a fact we can all use it! Rya won't stand a chance against us if we fuse!

Tien: hmm… fusion…

Yamcha: yeah, Goku and Vegeta have used it, and Goten and Trunks, now I think it's time that we all worked together on this one and we can all fuse with our counterparts and then we can take Rya down!

Tien: that sounds well, but how exactly do we use it?

Gohan: (Walks over) Piccolo knows it; he'll teach it if we ask, he can even fuse as well if he wants to.

Kabito Kai: we could also use the Potara!

Both: (Tien and Yamcha) the what?

Kabito Kai: the Potara! It's the Elder Kai's form of fusion, except it lasts forever, but it'll help. That's what happened to me, that's why I look the way I do now.

Tien: you mean you used to never look like that?

Kabito Kai: correct, until I used the earring on my left ear and my fighter Kabito put one on his right, that's when we were stuck together. Forever…

Yamcha: hmm… if we have to, will resort to that, but I think now we should just stick with Goku's fusion and leave it at that.

Kabito Kai: yes, I understand. But I believe we will need them in this fight… it's the only way.

Gohan: if it'll help my dad.

Master Roshi: (Walks over) maybe I'll be involved in it as well if you teach me.

Mr. Satan: (Walks over) me two.

Videl: (Walks over limping) I want to as well.

Chi-Chi: maybe me.

Pan: I want to!

Gohan: no Pan we'll teach it to you, but after you have to get off those crutches.

Pan: but Mr. Piccolo went to get Sensu beans. I'll be back on my feet in a few seconds.

Gohan: well, if it works, then perhaps I'll let you fuse with Bra.

Pan: that would be so cool!

Gohan: alright then, the fusion it is!

(Over the water)

Rya: (Struggles to stay standing as Goku puts in a lot of moves) ah! Ah! Ah!

Goku: why don't you just give up and die?

Rya: I… never… will… do that. This is for my race! And I will never stop fighting! (Tries to punch Goku, but Goku grab him and flip him over his shoulders onto his back)

Goku: you pathetic piece of shit! Now I'm going to kill you!

Rya: come… and… tr… try… (Smiles with blood on his teeth)

Narrator: The beating of Rya continues and in the end who will turn out victor? And will the rest of the Z fighters perform a fusion? And what's the deal with this sudden boost of anger that Goku has? Find out these answers and more on the next Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Goku continues his battle with Rya and shows off moves that he never thought he had, and you will also learn the origin of the power! And what is this? Rya is laughing again? You don't want to miss the next action packed Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 10: Goku's Super Sayian 5 powers


	10. Dragonball Z2 Episode 10: Goku’s Super S

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya left the combat area in search of human food, but little did we know the food he was

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya left the combat area in search of human food, but little did we know the food he was after was actually our defenseless heroes at the Kame House. Rya showed up almost killed them all, but he seemed to be toying with them more then trying to actually kill them, this set off an uncontrolled rage within Goku's Super Sayian 5 powers and he fought Rya and did some major damage. Will Goku keep this us? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 10: Goku's Super Sayian 5 powers

(West City)

(Bulma, Bra, Valese, and the Ox King are shown driving in a car)

Bra: mom, I don't see why we can't just fly there… I mean junky cars like these take forever…

Bulma: well for one thing, I can't fly! And another I don't want people to think we're crazy.

Bra: well mom, I can carry you three since I'm pretty strong and I can fly high enough for no one to see us. And one more thing, people have already seen what we can do, so what does it matter anyway? (Resting her foot on the door)

(Valese sitting next to Ox King in the back)

Bulma: people might think we're like Rya and Rya does look human. So they might think that were in league with him.

Bra: I forgot to mention that Rya guy did look kind of cute, with that sensual sandy blonde hair and those extravagant muscles…

Bulma: Bra, you remind me so much of myself at that age. (They drive close to the water; they have food in the back seat that they are taking to Kame House)

(There is a lot of it and they brought Ox King along because he is big enough to carry all of them)

Valese: umm… are we almost there? (Basically right next to Ox King under his big old stomach)

Bulma: don't worry we'll be there in a few.

(They drive on then all of the sudden energy flows start going on by them pushing them back somewhat)

Bulma: what in the hell was that!?

Bra: I don't know...

Bulma: (Looks for more energy waves)

(Then all of the sudden many energy waves come flying by pushing the car back many miles and at fast speeds, all the people in the car then shriek)

Bra: ahhhh!! What the hell is this?

(The island where the battle is taking place)

Goku: (Powering up) (Still powering up) (Powering up some more) (Smiles and chuckles) guess what Rya…?

Rya: w…w…what?

Goku: I'm sure you know this already, but I've learned how to control and use my Super Sayian 5 powers. Like I have already expressed, I have shown off anger, and that is what powers me up, the dragons spoke of this but I'm not sure I really paid much attention.

Rya: yes… your…. Anger gives you strength. I guess the Super Sayian 5 isn't meant to be nice. Of course… all of the Super Sayians and even the normal one isn't supposed to be nice, you're all supposed to be deadly and malicious and you're all supposed to work together to rid a planet of its life and then sell it. You're just too weak to show off your true destiny Goku, or should I say Kakorot, the Sayian.

Goku: what does it matter to you anyway? (Appears in front of Rya and Kicks him across the area through many trees)

Rya: (Gets up and has blue blood coming out of his mouth) (He puts his hand to his mouth and he takes the blood off and looks at it) you know… I had completely forgotten the color of my blood for about 2,000 years… I said to myself I never wanted to see it again, from myself, or any other Drone out there. And just like that, blood spills from me, after 2,000 years of reclusion…

Goku: I guess you can't just keep it up all the time. I guess sometimes you have to just let it out. (Laughs) don't worry Rya there will be more blood where that came from.

Rya: you're… your acting like a monster… what you truly should be! (Disappears and reappears in front of Goku and keeps on trying to hit him)

Goku: (Keeps going from side to side as Rya tries to hit him over and over again and he also shoots a beam but Goku blows it up, and then Goku dodges more of Rya's techniques) you're too weak… (Uses his knee to hits Rya in the stomach)

Rya: arrrg! (Holding onto his stomach) (Coughing up his blue blood)

Goku: come on Rya, I thought you could take more hits then that!

Rya: (has a hand on stomach) would… you rather…I could?

Goku: ha! Of course not! (Powers up both with hands with energy and then uppercuts Rya with both of them)

Rya: (Losing more blood as he flies into the air, and then he lands onto the ground) (One of his eyes are closed due to a black eye and he has cuts and bruises everywhere and his cape and purplish clothing look is ripped up as well) you ruined my cape…

Goku: I can't believe you even have one of those! Does your entire race wear these capes? Pretty much everything you're wearing looks freaky, I mean, come on! A purple suit with white gloves? You look ridiculous in that!

Rya: how… dare you mock my races clothing! (Lunges toward Goku)

Goku: (Disappears)

Rya: huh? (Is hit with Goku's elbow down to the ground on his face)

Goku: how many times do you have to keep falling onto your face!?

Rya: I'm not… doing this for you… (Gets up to attack but is immediately blasted) arrrg! Ahhhh! Arrrg! I'll kill you… I'll kill you…. I'll kill you!

Goku: whatever you say Rya. (He suddenly begins to power up) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (A big grey explosion breaks out and it captures Rya inside of it, Goku is also in it but he is the one controlling it) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

(There is the explosion and the whole island blows up)

(Somewhere by the water where the road is, the car is shown hovering down the road)

(In the car)

Bulma: oh my… that island a few miles ahead just blew up…

Bra: oh no… mom, what if Rya did that!?

Bulma: then that means… he may have attacked Kame House! We have to speed up!

Ox King: I hope Chi-Chi is alright!

Valese: I hope my Goten is alright!

(The car kicks up speed and they go on)

(They drive off)

(Kame House)

Pan: (Leaning on the side of a wall that was left up after the explosion) when is Mr. Piccolo going to be back with those Sensu beans?

Videl: be patient honey… (Sitting next to her)

Pan: I don't think I'll be able to move until I get them.

Gohan: you don't have to move Pan, just sit and wait, you deserve a good rest.

Krillian: (Tends to 18 as she still lies there in her open eyes shock on the ground) I can't stand to look at her like this! I wish Piccolo would hurry up!

Kabito Kai: (Walks over to Krillian) do you know if she's breathing still?

Krillian: she is, but it's very fast… I'm afraid that she may just give out… and… and die.

Kabito Kai: if I had the Sacred Water it would be simple to wake her up…

Krillian: no, you don't need to get anything Supreme Kai. The Sensu beans will be enough.

Kabito Kai: well if all fails then I will be happy to bring you some of Sacred Water.

Krillian: yes…

Pan: man, I wish the others were here…

Yamcha: (Sitting down on a rock wounded near Tien) I guess you spoke to soon. (Points toward Bulma and the others as they speed up to the island)

(The hover car comes in and it parks)

Bulma: oh, my God! (Gets out of the car) I am so sorry we weren't here! Is everyone alright!?

(The other three get out of the car)

Master Roshi: never better.

Bra: Pan!! (Runs over to Pan) how could he do this!? He destroyed the whole house! Did he hurt you!

Pan: it's fine Bra, don't get any ideas.

Bra: I can't believe this happened! (Hugs Bra in a friendly way)

Pan: Bra, it's aright everyone is alive, were a little crippled but we're okay. Mr. Piccolo is getting Sensu beans for everyone.

Bra: (She lets go of Pan) I'm sorry Pan, it's just, I feel somewhat responsible for what happened at the tournament.

Pan: I have a feeling he would have beaten me up even if he hadn't heard your thought.

Bra: I can tell your just trying to make me feel better.

Pan: it's true; I think I had it coming.

Bra: I'm not going to let that happen to you again. I'll protect you with my life.

Pan: I think I should be the one who protects you Bra, since I'm older and your acting completely different then you normally do. And that's not necessarily a good thing.

Bra: I'm just upset about this whole island thing.

Pan: don't feel too sad because in a little while we're going to fuse with someone and take Rya out.

Bra: fuse? What's that?

Pan: where two people become one and have to share power with one another. And guess what? I chose you to fuse with!

Bra: really?

Pan: yes… together we will destroy Rya!

Bra: cool!

(Ox King and Valese)

Ox King: (Runs up to Chi-Chi) Chi-Chi! Are you alright!

Chi-Chi: I'm just fine dad… just a little out of it but I think I'll come around.

Ox King: (Hugs her) I'll never leave you again!

Chi-Chi: dad…

(Valese)

Valese: Goten! (Shouting) Goten! Goten! Goten! Goten! Where is he!? Oh, no…

Gohan: Valese…

Valese: he must be dead… I knew I should have stayed during the fight and helped him!

Gohan: Valese…

Valese: Goten, I can't believe you're gone!

Gohan: Valese!

Valese: what!? (In sad tone)

Gohan: Goten is fine he went into town to find you, but apparently you came here first.

Valese: oh, then I'll just call him on my cell phone. (Shows off her cell phone)

Gohan: you go and do that.

Valese: (Dials a number)

(Goten's flying location)

Goten: (Flying) (Answers his phone) hello? (Stops and floats in the air) Valese! Whew I wasn't sure what to expect from you… I was looking for you just now.

(Kame House)

Valese: you can come back now Goten, I'm fine but I can't say the same about your niece and mom, and your sister in law.

Goten: (On the phone) yeah… I know all about what's going on, I was there. Listen- hey is Bulma and the others with you?

Valese: yes…

Goten: okay, I'll go to Capsule Corp first and tell Vegeta and Trunks that they can come back as well.

Valese: you better not take too long Goten or I'll be forced to cry as loud as a baby!

Goten: okay… okay I get it. Just don't start crying please… I'll call you back when I find them alright.

Valese: okay…

Goten: kiss-kiss…

Valese: bye. (Hangs up phone)

(Goten's Location)

Goten: (Begins to fly again after he puts away his cell phone)

(Where the island used to be that Goku fought on)

(Under the water)

Rya: (Floating downward with more blue blood coming out, his teeth are showing smile and his eyes are opened as he goes down looking dead)

Goku: (Moves down through the water at fast speeds, hitting Rya downward more into the water, he does it until they reach an air pocket)

Rya: (Lies on the ground looking motionless)

Goku: get up…

Rya: (Lies there smiling)

Goku: get up!! (Stomps on Rya)

Rya: ahhhh!! (Throwing up more blood) (He is awakened) (He very slowly gets up and actually collapses for a moment and then gets up) (Not talking but breathing very hard)

Goku: Rya, why don't you just lose your will to live? You don't deserve this life anymore anyway! You've lived for far too long!

Rya: (Just looking at Goku breathing very hard)

Goku: I sense a weak life force in you; I'm actually quite surprised you were able to get up. Maybe that explosion wasn't enough for you… well then how about THIS!! (Shoots a rainbow like beam out of his mouth and it his Rya)

(The rainbow beam when it his Rya takes the form of a hologram that looks like Goku, that has devilish eyes, it then growls and looks as if it consumes Rya but it doesn't and when Rya comes back to normal he is on the ground again)

Rya: (Notices something different about himself) (Looks behind him) (Starts breathing) no…no…no…no…no…no…no… (It is revealed that his legs have blown off) DAMN IT ALL! GOD DAMN IT ALL!(He shouts)

Goku: what? (Walks up to Rya) what is it? What's wrong? (Looks at his legs) oh, I see… too bad I guess it happens to the best of us. (Starts to laugh) who am I kidding? That is the funniest thing I have seen in my life.

Rya: Th…Th…Th…this is not...tt…. like you Goku…. You're…. Super Sayian 5 is… consuming you.

Goku: I already went through this; it is my anger that powers this form I didn't realize that till now.

Rya: that reminds me of a legend I read about you Sayians.

Goku: I'm hardily the person to tell that to.

Rya: but…. This… is worth knowing…

Goku: then shoot, I don't want to delay killing you for too long.

Rya: well I know this…

(An image of a Super Sayian 5 is shown but it is just a Dark Figure, with glowing eyes, you can't see who it is) Story: they say a beast so horrible attacked planet Vegeta that even armies of five thousand of their best warriors could not stop this beast's might, this happened way before Frieza and it only happened once. But I will tell you this, that blood thirsty beast was indeed a Super Sayian 5. It killed many Sayians and others from other planets and it crushed galaxies. And its power was so great that it was considered a God. People had to bow down to him or they would be slaughtered in a most unpleasant way. That Super Sayian 5 could have ended all Drones but it never found our planet and for that I am thankful, although I do believe we would have disposed of him with great losses though. But one day it disappeared never to be heard from again…

(Out of story)

Rya: you see Kakorot! The person who unlocked your same potential was a blood thirsty maniac, and he obviously had anger that powered him. That same thing will happen to you once you keep giving in to the anger I think that's why Super Sayian 5 is so dangerous. Especially for someone who's as pure hearted as you…

Goku: (Looks shocked and he sweats somewhat) I…I don't want to harm everyone it's just…. No! No! No! I can't give into these loving emotions my only goal is to kill you!! (Blast a big beam out and Rya is carried along on it above the water into the air)

Rya: (On the beam)

Goku: (Appears in the air as Rya moves toward him) (He forms another bigger beam that he is putting more then just energy in it he is putting his anger in it) now to end you, you damn Drone!

Rya: yes… yes… just keep on letting the anger loose! It will make you just as devilish as the original Super Sayian 5! And I'm sure your loved ones will just adore the new Goku!

Goku: no… (Stops the beam)

Rya: (Gets off the beam he was on) (Spits out some blood still he has no legs as he floats in the air) (His eye is also stuck closed)

Goku: I can't let myself give in to these powers! I can't let the Super Sayian 5 control me! I'm better then that!

Rya: why not!? Afterwards it would make you the most powerful thing in the universe; you won't even need your loved ones anymore. You can dispose of all weaklings! And you can be the supreme ruler of the Universe!

Goku: no!! (Powers up) I will learn to control this power without perceiving anger! I will learn! (Stops powering up) (Breathes a little in tired) I'll never let the anger consume me like that again.

Rya: (Starts to steadily laugh) ha-ha…ha-ha-ha…-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Goku: what's so funny?

Rya: you, Kakorot! Now that you have calmed down you no longer possess the power you just had to nearly kill me! Now even with my legs missing I can kill you easily now!

Goku: I wouldn't be so sure Rya.

Rya: I'm sure glad the old Goku is back. I was beginning to get worried.

Goku: don't forget that I'm still a Super Sayian 5.

Rya: I will never forget. (Flies toward Goku yelling)

Goku: (Punches Rya in the face)

Rya: arrrg!! (He flies backwards legless) (He shoots a beam with his hands and Goku catches it)

Goku: (Hits Rya with his elbow in the chest and he fast falls down to another island)

Rya: (Coughs) (More blood comes out) the last time I lost this much blood was when… I was fighting my own kind.

Goku: what did they do to you? (He lands near Rya)

Rya: they… didn't do anything it was just a Battle circle, kind of like the tournaments you Earthlings have here.

Goku: hmm… so then, is your race an honorable and proud race?

Rya: what race isn't?

Goku: I see what you mean, the Sayians and your kind aren't much different. I only wish the circumstances could have been better… goodbye Rya. (Forms a beam with his hands)

Rya: I have no fear or regret…

Goku: (Blasts Rya and the blast consume him) (He looks and sees that Rya lies there lifeless) (Sighs) (He flies off back to Kame House where it once stood)

(Kame House in ruins)

Pan: man, Piccolo is so slow!

Mr. Satan: oh Pan you really got to learn to be more patient.

Goku: (Appears in front of them)

Mr. Satan: ahhhh!! Oh, it's just Goku.

Pan: grandpa…?

Goku: (Looks serious) (Then Smiles) hi Pan! How are you doing?

Pan: fine grandpa… so what happened?

Goku: well guys… guess what?

Krillian: you beat him!

Yamcha: yes!

Tien: that is the best news I've heard all day.

Chi-Chi: I'm so proud of you Goku!

Bra: great job, Mr. Goku!

Bulma: always knew you would come out victor.

Ox King: oh, thank you Goku!

Valese: you tell your son that he better get here fast!

Goku: (Laughs his normal laugh) (He goes back to Sayian form) wow, I hadn't even said anything and you guys went crazy! (Chuckles)

(Just then Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta return)

(Piccolo appears)

Vegeta: Kakorot…

Goten: dad…

Trunks: Goku…

Goku: (Smiles and laughs at the same time) I got him!

(All three of them are happy except Vegeta somewhat)

Piccolo: (Smiles) Goku… I figured you would beat him in the end.

(Everyone runs up to Goku)

Gohan: so how did you beat him?

Goten: what did you use?

Vegeta: did he have any dying words? I would've loved to hear them!

Goku: guys… guys! One question at a time!

Chi-Chi: (Hugs him in her weaken state) oh, Goku I thought you were a goner!

Goku: nothing can break through this guy's body!

Piccolo: I brought some Sensu beans. I have just enough for everyone. Even for you Goku.

Goku: thanks that will be good…

(A little later)

(Everyone is feeling better)

Pan: yes! I can walk again! I can jump again! (She jumps) I can do anything! Although I am a little upset we didn't get to perform fusion.

Bra: yeah, that did sound cool.

Gohan: don't worry you two; you can still learn it. We just don't really need it now.

(Everyone else continues to talk)

Goku: (Stands around)

Kabito Kai: Elder Kai foresaw that you would fail Goku.

Goku: I guess he was wrong.

Kabito Kai: yeah he has been a little rusty these days. But what I don't understand is how you came up with the power you had?

Goku: it was my anger that allowed me to fully use my Super Sayian 5 powers.

(Krillian, 18, and Marron)

Krillian: (Gives 18 the Sensu bean to make her come out of the shock)

Marron: I hope she's alright…

18: (Awakens form her shock) (She rises up) (She breathes hard) Krillian…

Krillian: 18…

(They hug each other)

Marron: (Joins in on the hug)

(Vegeta and Bulma)

Bulma: so how are mom and dad?

Vegeta: they're fine…

Valese: (Runs up to Goten and they both hug each other) I missed you so much Goten!

Goten: me too Valese, now at least we won't have to waist my phones minutes.

Master Roshi: (Is salvaging his magazines) where are they!? Where are they!? They need to be in good shape or I might just die!

Mr. Satan: what you looking there for, Roshi?

Master Roshi: my magazines! I need to find them and get my reading done!

(Goku and Kabito Kai)

Goku: seems like everyone is back to where they should be.

Kabito Kai: yes I suppose so. I just hope it's over for you guys, this world has experience too much pain throughout the years.

Goku: oh, don't worry about that… I'll make sure we never have to defend this planet from aliens again.

Kabito Kai: I sure hope so Goku….

Goku: I can't wait to actually settle down though back in my normal living life… I'm thinking about giving up Martial Arts.

Kabito Kai: really?

Goku: yeah, it's been a long time running, but I thinks its time that I retired. And well lived the rest of my life. I know I've upset my family a lot by leaving so much, I think it's time I made it all up for them.

Kabito Kai: are you sure that will pass?

Goku: what do you mean? Oh, Vegeta… hmmm… I'm going to have to talk to him first I guess. I know he wants to become more powerful then me so I should tell him I give.

Kabito Kai: that will be weird Goku not seeing you perform Martial Arts anymore.

Goku: it's the way of life, I guess.

Kabito Kai: I hope the best for you Goku.

Goku: yeah I hope the best as well…

Kabito Kai: so then-

Goku: (Feels something)

Kabito Kai: what is it!?

Goku: everyone run behind something!

Pan: what's going on Grandpa?

Goku: just do it!

(Behind Goku, something comes out of the water and into the air)

Goku: (Looks at him) oh, no…

Rya: (Getting very angry and veiny all around him, still legless) did you think I'd let you get way with that!! I never let people destroy me like that!!

Bra: (Is scared) oh my!

Rya: (Getting angry and breathing hard) you know what!! I'm not going to hesitate this time!! I'm just going to kill you all! All of you dead! Dead and buried! (The veins are growing) nobody does that to a Drone! No one! You pieces of shit! I'm going to kill you all! (Puts hands on his own head) die!! (He starts shooting beams uncontrollably, towards anyone who gets in their way)

Goku: (Is hit) ahhhh! (Runs to the back of the island and take Pan to the back, he bunches everyone together behind something) he's not… going to harm anyone!

Rya: (Blasting uncontrollably) are you dead yet!? I'll kill you! I'll kill you!! (Blasts a big beam blowing up a wall, he blows up another and then another and then the one they are behind)

(Everyone screams and scatters around)

Piccolo: Goku!

Goku: alright!

(Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks all stand in a line and they all blast out there specialties)

Rya: (Is hit by them all) (But he comes out unscaved) you think that pains me!! You know what pains me!! Being insulted and burned by the likes of a Sayian!! (Blasts them all) (Including Goku)

(Everyone else sits in the back all scared and ready to fight and they are also trying to hide away from Rya)

Rya: arrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!! I hate you all!! (Stops yelling for a minute and loses his breathe) (He tries to breathe but can not) (He then begins to smile) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (A powerful energy like field goes all around him) (Electrical shocks break out)

(Everyone watches in horror or has their eyes closed do to the light)

Rya: (Grows more veins) (By the looks of it his legs are beginning to grow back, and the tone of his voice begins to change somewhat) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Of what's left of his cape falls off into the water, and his purple under suit and belt fall off of him) ahhhhhhh!! (Some new clothing begins to grow on him, a purple vest takes shape on him with a red bandana on his head, he looks more like a city person with black pants on somewhat baggy, and he grows more muscles and his white boots fall off in replacement with black shoes, now he looks like a punk somewhat) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (The energy field goes away) (He stands in the air floating, not saying a word)

Marron: (Holding onto Krillian and 18) is it over?

Rya: (Flies to the island and lands on the ground) (Looking more… and more serious then he has ever looked before with no emotion in his face what so ever)

Pan: (Looks scared of him, as a fact everyone looks scared of him)

Goku: what's happened to you?

Rya: (Looks at Goku) (He walks up to him) (He punches Goku in the stomach and Goku falls to the ground holding it in pain)

Vegeta: what!?

(Just as the other powerful fighters were about to come to Goku's aid, Rya put his hand in the air and made them all freeze stiff)

Rya: (Walks over to the group behind them)

Bra: (Is in fright)

Pan: (Is scared as well)

Goten: (Holds onto Valese)

(Just about everyone is scared or holding onto to someone)

Rya: (Walks by quietly and sees Pan, but then just keeps walking up to Bra)

Bra: huh?

Rya: (Gets right up into her face)

Bra: (Closes her eyes)

Rya: (Smiles) (Kisses her on the cheek) (He then powers up and flies away at phenomenal speeds)

Bra: (Is in shock, but not like 18's this one is just the shock of having been kissed by a maniac) (She collapses to the ground)

Bulma: (Runs up to Bra) honey…!

Bra: (Starts to cry)

Goku: (Stands up) (Still holding onto his tummy looking up into the air)

(The others unfreeze)

Vegeta: I'll kill that son of a bitch! I'm not letting him go on with this chrade!

Goku: your right we have to stop him! Everyone who is willing to come, speak your peace, because we are going to have one mighty chase on our hands.

Gohan: yes dad…

Goku: we aren't coming back until we've won…

Chi-Chi: but Goku!

Goku: someone take everyone home, in the mean time Kame House residents, you may get to my house or capsule corp. and stay there until this war is over and there is a victor.

Krillian: what if he wins?

Goku: you shouldn't even ask that question…

Narrator: it seems now Rya has become something different, something more powerful then before, but can just a change of clothes and muscles change the outcome? Stay tuned for scenes for the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, the chase is on as our heroes go after a hungry Rya. What will happen in the battle and will Goku or anyone else in the group be powerful enough to stop him? All of that and more next time on Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 11: The Great Chase


	11. Dragonball Z2 Episode 11: The Great Chas

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku tapped into his super Sayian 5's true power and what power it was

Narrator: last time on Dragonball Z2, Goku tapped into his super Sayian 5's true power and what power it was! His anger, for what Rya had done to the people he cared about on Kame island, was so great that his power increased seven fold! Not only that but Rya was beat to a bloody pulp by the ticked super Sayian 5, and in the end he was nearly killed. But somehow Rya Resurfaced from the ocean in an extremely weakened state and he flew up and was a pissed as can be. In the end he seemed to have transformed! He changed into what appeared to be a calm well balanced individual, but deadly at the same time! What does he have in store for the Z fighters now? Find out today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 11: The Great Chase

(Kame Island)

Goku: (Stands in his normal Sayian form looking across the water) whose coming to fight with me?

Piccolo: (Steps forward) of course I'm coming Goku.

Goten: I'm by your side dad.

Gohan: me too dad.

Android 18: I'm going no matter what.

Krillian: but 18!

18: Krillian, don't worry about me!

Krillian: okay, I'll stay back with Marron then.

Tien: Goku… I'm not sure there is much I can do…

Goku: there are no hard feelings Tien if you don't want to go, I can understand that.

Tien: thank you Goku.

Yamcha: same goes for me, at least right now.

Trunks: you can count me in!

Vegeta: (Chuckles) don't you dare think that I'll say 'no' to coming, I have a bone to pick with Rya anyways.

Voice from the sky: hey! Don't forget about me! (It is a familiar voice)

Goku: huh? (Looks into the air and sees Oub) Oub!? No way it's you!

Author's Note: just to let you Remastered readers know, I spell Uub, Oub, because I'm paying homage to both the Japanese and English Spellings of his name, in Japan its Oob, in America its Uub, and in Z2 it's both those words Combined, Oub. Now you all know why I spell it that way, those who have read the future sagas and those who are new in the Remastered version.

Oub: it's been a long time Goku; I can see you've had a lot of training in these past two years.

Kabito Kai: isn't that-

Goku: yes, he's the reincarnation of Majin Buu, AKA Kid Buu formation.

Kabito Kai: is he- strong like Buu?

Goku: he was basically just a reincarnation of Buu he had to train to get strong just like I did when I was little. Of course now he's about 22, I believe…

Oub: you're right about that Goku, thanks for remembering. Now I've read in the newspaper and have actually seen what this Rya guy can do, I'm here to help in anyway, shape, or form Goku. To protect my people and my family.

Goku: good! Oh, yeah nice to see you again, Oub.

Oub: nice to see you too, Goku.

Goku: (Looks at Kabito Kai) so what about you Supreme Kai?

Kabito Kai: I had my doubts about coming here, but I will fight by your side even if I am killed many times in the process.

Goku: excellent, now we're going to show Rya exactly what it means to be an Earthling. This is everyone's last chance if you choose to back out now…

(No one says anything, in other words no one is backing out)

Goku: Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillian, you guys make sure everyone else is safe.

Pan: but grandpa! I want to help too!

Bra: yeah, Mr. Goku… (Still kind of disoriented from the kiss that was given to her)

Goku: Pan, you may be super Sayian now, but it doesn't matter because that form is weak to him, and plus Bra hasn't even become a super Sayian yet. You two just stay back and help your mothers, do you understand me?

Pan: yes… grandpa.

Mr. Satan: (Walks up to Pan) (And pats her on the shoulder)

Pan: good luck, grandpa.

Bra: good… luck, Mr. Goku.

Goku: thanks. Alright, is everyone ready!?

Everyone: yes!

Goku: alright, see you all later today! (Flies off into the air) (Everyone who went with him follows)

Chi-Chi: be careful Goku… (Starts to cry in a rag)

Videl: (Holds onto her)

(Pan is shown looking up in the sky toward her heroic grandfather and his group of warriors)

(Somewhere far off)

Rya: (Is shown flying in his new clothes and punk-like look) (His eyes are closed as he flies concentrating) (He notices a city up ahead) (He does not say a thing) (He flies off toward it)

(Goku and the others location)

Goku: (Flies in the lead of the bunch with everyone else flying by the side) pick up speed! (Goes into hyper drive)

(Everyone else follows in hyper drive)

Oub: (Flying near Goku) so, Goku what exactly is this guy?

Goku: he's from a race called the drones… (Remembers back)

(Remembers back to Episode 5)

Rya: you see Goku, or should I say Kakorot? Either name I know you are a Sayian, well I'm something that is called a Drone. You understand what I am saying?

Goku: I understand everything.

Rya: good, well as I was saying we are from a race called the Drone with a planet named Dronus, other wise just known as planet Drone. You see, I wasn't sent down here for world domination I was sent here to eat human life, it's what we do, I had to see if it is safe enough to invade your planet to eat your race. We don't just do this to humans we do it to all kinds of being out there in order for our world to prosper. Have you ever heard of the Murdokish massacre?

Goku: no.

(Skip)

Rya: well I will go into detail with that later; my name is Rya # 1 code Verish 666. Verish means version in Drone Language.

Goku: what!?

Rya: the code is something you wouldn't understand and there are thousands upon thousands of Drones that bear the name Rya. That is jus the way it's always worked. We aren't born like humans; we are born from tubes sticking out of our planet. We don't know why the tubes are there but they just are there is no such thing as a female or a male on our planet. Now if you were to kill me today you would ruin me and my races way of life. We devour other creatures because if we don't, we would die of starvation, our planet cannot produce its own food so we have to harvest the universe in search of food. That's why I was late to my fight against you're granddaughter, I had to go and feed on a precious morsel. You should really feel sorry for us.

Goku: sorry!? After what you did to my grand daughter I wouldn't be sorry one bit.

Rya: I had a feeling you would say that, as a matter of a fact I have a feeling about a lot of things that you say Goku. You see I can read your thoughts, your mind, and your past, that is just the way things were when I was born. And I've recently turned 4,000 years old. I look good for my age.

Everyone: (Is shocked)

Goku: so how strong are you? I'm having problems reading your power level.

Rya: let's just say that my power is more then your own

Goku: psh… instead of cracking wise, why don't you tell me more about who you are and what you follow.

Rya: fine. We are lead by our master, Corpolius, he was once able to harvest things on his own and eat freely but he had gotten into a sicken state which makes his children have to cut in, he is the most powerful Drone in knowledgeable existence and he recently celebrated his one millionth year alive

Goku: really? You're kidding!

Rya: Corpolius is above all things in this Universe… no one is his equal, not even I, or anyone else you or I have ever fought can match him. Except of course for the Drone God… I can't forget about him.

Goku: no way! You're saying that this Corpolius is the most powerful Drone ever? But now you are saying there is a God too?

Rya: our God and our master have the link between each other, the link was broken from our old leader for betrayal and he was sentenced to death. Corpolius is a loyal Drone and deserves something at his sick state. Which is what harvesters such as myself have to do, we go out and get as much food as possibly and we check to make sure it's safe for him to eat, only the best and healthiest of meat can be used, if the meat is poisonous and the Harvester dies because of the bad meat, then that'll be a confirmation that the meat is not safe for consumption by our leader, of course… that's never happened in the history of the Drone existence. (Chuckles)

Goku: so tell me, why did you beat her up?

Rya: well I had to make sure she wasn't capable of anything and plus I read the young blue haired girls mind and it said: (Morphs his voice) "Pan that little bitch I hope something bad happens to her!" that is what was said, and I did what she thought.

(Skip)

Rya: after I am done at this tournament I will soon harvest all of the cities and eat all the people there and over the world until I give the signal for the rest of the Harvesters to come down here to help us extract the meat back to Dronus.

(Back to Episode 11)

Oub: so… what happens if he calls his harvesting crew down here?

Goku: that is something that we can't think about right now. Just the thought of it makes me cringe.

Oub: wow Goku, I've never known you to be scared of an enemy.

Goku: this Rya just has something that makes him feel like the most frightening thing ever, and considering the fact he looks human is unbearable. It's almost as if he were a friend I've known my whole life, but someone keeping a dark and evil secret, someone with skeletons in their closet.

Oub: Goku… I'm sorry for that.

Goku: its fine Oub, it's just fine.

Oub: Goku you don't seem as cheerful about things as you once were.

Goku: I'm just very upset; I came back here just a week ago. I'm beginning to think I should just leave for good and not come back; the planet would be less of a target if I did that.

Oub: Goku, you can't say that! They all love and depend on you! You can't let them down like that! You can't just come back and then just say; "Sorry I have to go again see you in 50 years." That just doesn't cut the mustard.

Goku: it seems like I may not have much of a choice after this is all over, depending on if I'm alive or not.

Oub: you will survive, you've fought too many battles to just give up and die now.

Piccolo (Flies up near Goku) he's right Goku, even if you do fall in battle, we will stand by your side, you are not alone in this.

Oub: how did you know we were having this conversation?

Goku: he can hear pretty much everything in the Universe with those ears of his.

Oub: umm… hi, I don't think we were ever properly introduced. (Puts his hand out)

Piccolo: (Smirks) hmm… (Puts his hand out and shakes it) the name's Piccolo.

Oub: yeah… yeah… how come I never saw much of you before?

Piccolo: well, I was off training in far away places and I didn't have much contact with everyone, and well I did get killed when the planet exploded after Goku defeated Baby.

Oub: oh… and you're alive again?

Piccolo: a wondrous thing the afterlife is.

Oub: wow! Escaping death is something new in my book.

Piccolo: sure is, kid.

Oub: (Laughs)

Goku: I think we're getting closer to Rya.

(The city Rya went to)

Rya: (Is shown walking away from the city with a skull in his hand) (Suddenly in his background you see the city in flames and the people in it are dead already, Rya left his mark during Goku and Oub's conversation) (He stands looking around) (Sniffing the air) (He is shown walking over to a river on the outskirts of the city, he puts his hand out and grabs a puddle of water in the palm of his hand and takes a drink) (He drinks a few more puddles) (He stands up unaltered) (He sees Goku and the others closing in) (He then jumps into the air and starts flying off)

Oub: is that what he looks like now?

Goku: Rya, stop running! Kick up the speed!

(They all speed off chasing after Rya)

Goku: (As they fly over the city) more people… more people gone! Faster! (They all speed up more)

Vegeta: why does he keep running like this!?

Goku: he wants us all to suffer! That's what he's trying to do, he wants to make us angry by killing all of these people.

18: all I can tell you is that he's going to pay for what he did to me and my family!

Trunks: Goten, I know we haven't done it in a while, but we should probably form fusion the odds are: will do more damage that way, we can let Gotenks take care of Rya.

Goten: I don't know it's been a while, I hope Gotenks has kept strong these past years.

Trunks: we're both Super Sayian 4 and if we were to become that as Gotenks our powers would be humongous, I guess you can called it a Super Sayian 8.

Goten: really?

Trunks: in some words, yes.

Goten: hmm… then that would leave us with 30 minutes to do some damage.

Trunks: right.

(Up at Rya's location)

Rya: (Is shown looking behind himself to see Goku and them) (He sees them and blats into even faster speeds)

(Goku's location in the air)

Goku: God! Every time it looks like that's as fast as he can go he always goes faster!

Vegeta: Kakorot, maybe we should all split up we would get him faster that way.

Goku: just you and me then, alright.

Vegeta: okay.

Goku: you guys just keep flying; Vegeta and I will split up and see what we can do.

Oub: you be careful.

Kabito Kai: just watch yourself Goku, and Vegeta.

Goku: alright.

(Goku and Vegeta fly off in opposite directions)

Gohan: I hope they can pull it off.

(Rya's location)

Rya: (Flies on) (Notices Goku on the left corner of his eye, and notices Vegeta on the right corner of his other eye) (He flies off faster)

Goku: (Flies after him)

Vegeta: (Does the same)

(They look like shooting stars as they fly off chasing Rya)

Rya: (Does a diagonal swoop downward then back up and Goku and Vegeta do the same swirling past each other)

Goku: (Shoots a few beams toward Rya)

Rya: (Moves out of the way of all of the beams right to left)

Vegeta: Stop running! (Shooting a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Bounces off of the beam and gets a quick boost to move ahead much more)

Vegeta: Shit!

Goku: okay, maybe we can trick him…

Vegeta: how do you propose we do that?

Goku: you shoot a Galick Gun toward him, he'll have to stop for a minute to knock it away or something and then I'll appear right up there and grab him, and then maybe we can fight him.

Vegeta: Kakorot, I hope you know what you're doing. And I hope he's dumb enough to fall for it.

(Rya's flight location)

Rya: (Flying straight) (Hears Vegeta)

Vegeta: GALICK GUN! (Shoots the beam toward Rya)

Rya: (Stops moving for a moment and knocks the Galick Gun away)

Goku: (Appears and grabs Rya) now I've got you, you're not going anywhere!

Rya: (Has no emotion in his face) (Elbows Goku in the stomach) (And he gets loose and flies away)

Goku: ahhhh! (Holding onto stomach) I didn't really think he'd do that.

Vegeta: Kakorot, fix yourself fast, he's going to speed up even more!

Goku: right!

(They both speed after Rya)

(The rest of the group comes close behind)

Piccolo: I can see that their attempt was a failure.

18: why can't we all just attack him together! Why does Goku always have to think of ways for him to fight on his own!?

Piccolo: Goku has always been like that. I wouldn't expect him to change now.

(Up at Goku and Vegeta's location)

Vegeta: hey, look!

Goku: huh?

(They both notice that Rya is stopping on a cliff)

(The others fly and stop moving next to Goku and Vegeta and they do the same but floating in the air)

Rya: (Stands there looking up at them)

Goku: you given up yet!?

Rya: (Just looks at them)

Vegeta: forget it if he's given up, Kakorot, he's given us the opportunity to kill him and we're going to take it!

Goku: …

(Both Goku and Vegeta, swoop down toward Rya preparing for an attack)

(As they get closer)

Rya: (Quickly flies into the air again just as Goku and Vegeta were about to strike him, and he quickly flies ahead then down into a hole leading under the cliffs)

Goku: oh, give me a break!

Vegeta: alright then, let's move.

(They all start chasing after Rya)

(The others stay in the air as Goku and Vegeta go into the cliff cracks)

Rya: (Moves along)

Goku: (Flying after him)

Vegeta: (Flying after him)

Rya: (Turning down left through more cracks)

(Vegeta and Goku follow)

Rya: (Turns right down the cliff-like hallways)

(Vegeta and Goku speed up faster and go right)

Vegeta: he keeps taking us on a wild goose chase; listen let me cut him off!

Goku: okay.

Vegeta: (Takes a different way)

Goku: (Keeps chasing after Rya the way that they already were chasing him)

Rya: (Keeps going straight)

Goku: (Stops and forms a Kamaehamaeha with his hands)

Vegeta: (Appears in front of Rya a little ways down and he forms a Galick Gun)

Rya: (Stops in his tacks)

(Both Vegeta and Goku shoot their beams both colliding and hitting Rya)

(There is a big explosion and the others can see it from where they are at)

Goku: (Floats there waiting for the result)

Vegeta: (Does the same)

(After the smoke clears they notice that Rya is gone)

Goku: be on guard Vegeta, he'll attack at any moment.

Vegeta: don't think I didn't have that in mind.

Gohan: (Above the cliff) Dad! We see him he's running away again!

Goku: oh, no! (Flies upward out of the cracks)

Vegeta: (Follows)

(Everyone then just starts chasing after Rya)

Rya: (Does many diagonal turns)

Gohan: God damn! Why does he keep on running!?

Trunks: I don't really like this.

Rya: (Keeps flying but is shown going downward toward somewhere)

Goku: huh?

Vegeta: I think he's landing.

Goku: good.

(Rya's location)

Rya: (Stands on a wasteland like place that was destroyed probably by a previous battle all that's there are rock slides and rocky grounds) (He stands there with his arms crossed)

(Goku and the others land near Rya)

Goku: so what's this place?

Rya: (stands there) where you will be buried… (He has a calmer voice in his new form and he is sounding like there is nothing to worry about with no emotion in his face what so ever)

Goku: where I will be buried? That's not very nice… as far as we know this might very well be where you're buried if you continue down this path.

Rya: perhaps…

Goku: perhaps? That's all you have to say?

Rya: (Just stands there)

Vegeta: I'm ready to deal with this claude right now.

Gohan: alright! (Transforms into Super Sayian 2)

Goten: (Turns into super Sayian 4)

Trunks: (Goes Super Sayian 4)

Piccolo: (Powers himself up)

Vegeta: (Goes Super Sayian 4)

18: (Powers up)

Oub: (Powers up)

Kabito Kai: (Also Powers up)

Goku: (Turns Super Sayian 5) okay Rya, this is where it ends!

Rya: (Smirks) Goku… your powers are all strong, but not enough… I'm sorry but you will all die…

Goku: what ever you say Rya! Whatever you say! Let's get him!

(Everyone goes in together and starts fighting Rya)

Rya: (Grabs Piccolo by the hand and swings him away) (He punches Goten out of commission, he grabs Gohan and basically slams him out of the way elbows 18, out of the fight, he then grabs Oub and puts his hands together and bangs him to the ground, then he punches Vegeta in the face and he falls and he slaps Goku across the face right to left right to left and then hits him down with everyone else)

(On the ground)

Goku: I guess he has gotten stronger.

Vegeta: Kakorot… we… have to try a different tactic.

Goku: okay… everyone speed around him!

(Everyone starts speeding around all over Rya)

Rya: (Closes his eyes and starts concentrating) (He then shoots a beam and hits both Goten and Trunks at the same time knocking them away from their speed) (He then elbows 18 behind him and hits everyone else down)

Goku: (Appears in front of Rya)

Rya: (Has Goku's hand in his grasp, staring Goku dead in the face) I could just do it right now. Without a second's thought and it'd all be over.

Goku: (Looking shocked)

Rya: tell me something… where is that anger?

Goku: I'm not going to give in to that!

Rya: hmm…

Goku: if you're going to finish me off I suggest you do it now.

Rya: no… that wouldn't be fair.

Goku: I'm having a hard time reading your power level, just how strong are you?

Rya: strength? It's changed a lot from before…

Goku: of course you've gotten stronger I can see that much.

Rya: yes… (Looks at Goku)

Goku: (Just stands there and starts looking at Rya directly in the eyes)

Rya: (Looks at Goku staring in the eyes)

Goku: (looks like he isn't seeing anything around him)

Rya: (Eyes blink)

Goku: (Goes out of Super Sayian 5) (He then falls to the ground sitting down in shock)

Gohan: dad!

Vegeta: Kakorot!

(Everyone runs over to Goku)

Gohan: dad, pull yourself together.

Goku: he's… so… strong… (Just sitting there staring into space)

Piccolo: Goku! You can fight this!

Rya: no… I don't think so. (He speaks in his Calm voice)

Goten: fix him!

Rya: (Just looks at them)

Goten: why aren't you fixing him, if you want to fight why are you taking the easy way out! Why!? Why!?

Rya: (Still just looks blankly)

Piccolo: he's definitely changed from the last Rya!

18: did you use the same technique that you used on me!?

Rya: somewhat, but not exactly the same.

18: what's with you!?

Rya: nothing. Nothing is with me.

Vegeta: if you're not going to fight Kakorot then I'm your man. (Points toward himself)

Rya: no.

Vegeta: what do you mean, no!?

Rya: (Doesn't say anything)

Vegeta: you're a real freak you know that?

Rya: (Just stay quiet)

Gohan: wait! Maybe in his calm state we can negotiate with him. Rya, you don't have to call your people down here. You can leave peacefully… this new form seems to have made you very calm and maybe more merciful. So please… just leave us in peace now.

Rya: I'm not merciful…

Gohan: (looks puzzled)

Rya: (Puts his hand out)

Gohan: arrrg!

Vegeta: what's wrong?

Gohan: (Feels funny)

Goten: Gohan! What's he doing!?

Gohan: arrrg!

Rya: (Clenches his hand into a fist)

Gohan: (Holds onto his own throat)

Goten: whoa! He's choking him!

(Everyone swarms over to Gohan to try and help him, but they can't seem to stop the choking)

Rya: (Moves his fist to the right)

Gohan: (Flies to the right still holding onto his throat)

Rya: (Then moves to the left)

Gohan: (Follows the left) (He then uses his mental powers and throws Gohan over into a mountain) (He unclenches his fist)

Goten: Gohan!

Piccolo: Gohan!

Goten: he better be alive, you bastard!

Rya: (Stands there unflinching)

Goten: that's it; it's time for you to die! (Blats a beam at Rya)

Rya: (Doesn't make a move and is hit by it)

Piccolo: Goten you have to conserve energy!

Rya: (Is shown again standing in place) if you are all going to fight me, fight me now…

(No one steps forward)

Rya: just as I thought… what I did to Goku and what I did to Gohan has frightened you… you are afraid I will do the same to you…

(Everyone just stands there looking and listening)

Rya: you all should just accept what has to be done…

Vegeta: your damnable leader… has caused so much death in the universe, we can not let you do what you think has to be done. No, we aren't going to let you win this day!

Rya: then fight me…

Vegeta: (Starts to smirk)

Goten: (Is near Goku trying to help him)

Vegeta: we are!

(Everyone then flies right on top of Rya trying to bring him down except Goten, Gohan, and Goku)

Rya: (Then explodes with energy and blows them all off him) weak… that's all it is…

18: POWER BLITZ! (Has her energy shield go up and touch Rya)

Rya: (Enters it and looks around then destroys it)

18: oh no!

Trunks: okay! (Does movements with his hands) FINISH BUSTER! (Shoots that out and Rya endures it)

Rya: (walks out again unscaved)

Trunks: oh, give me a break!

Piccolo: (Puts his fingers on his head and forms a beam) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots his straight shot through the blast)

Rya: (Is hit with it but it's like it goes through but doesn't make a hole)

Piccolo: what… the hell?

Vegeta: there is no point of trying anything else. He's obviously too powerful. Tell me one thing Drone, why did put your disgusting filthy lips on my Daughter!

Rya: she's a pretty girl… she likes me…

Vegeta: shut up! (Shoots a Galick Gun at him)

Rya: (Walks out of it) she does…

Vegeta: if you say that one more time…

Rya: what will you do Vegeta…?

Vegeta: (Gets Angrier)

Narrator: what a personality change! Rya has appeared to be calmer and less talkative then he was before… and not one attack dented him, and what in the world is wrong with Goku? Stay tuned for scenes for the next episode of Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: Next time on Dragonball Z2, the fight begins as the Z fighter beginning taking turns in facing against the new charged Rya, will any of the Z fighters make progress and will Goku get out of this sudden state of shock? Don't miss, Next time on Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles


	12. Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles

Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles

Narrator: Last time on Dragonball Z2, Rya fled the scene after having gone a big transformation on Kame Island, and Goku rallied up the earth's defenses to chase down the maniacal Drone. When they finally caught up with Rya he stopped running away and landed into a wasteland that would supposedly be the Z fighter's graves. Goku was going in for the kill, but Rya put Goku into some kind of mystical trance and Goku is now in a state of shock, will the Z fighters be able to defeat this menace without his help? Find out as the story develops, today on Dragonball Z2!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 12: Turn Battles

Rya: what are you going to do?

Vegeta: arrrrrggg…. (In Super Sayian 4)

Rya: I'm waiting for you to make a move.

Vegeta: (Getting angrier)

Rya: I see your anger… that, my friend is what gives you strength.

Vegeta: (Begins to smile) humph… Been there, done that. It was far too long ago for me even to remember.

Rya: yes… I know you could have destroyed Goku a long time ago. But you just kept growing more and more fond of this planet and loving every bit of it as it grew onto you, that shows that you are weak and Goku is definitely more powerful then a loving person such as yourself.

Vegeta: You're forgetting one thing, Drone, Kakorot is a lot nicer then me, in all due respect I should be stronger then him right now with your philosophy. Which I'm not. But that being said, one day I will surpass Kakorot.

Rya: only in your dreams…

Vegeta: I'm going to destroy you full force! If Kakorot is going to cower in the corner like a child then I'm the only link to freedom.

Rya: how about this… if you fail, how's about we go onto another round where I face someone else, and if they fail someone else will take that person's place, that sounds fair, right? That way everyone will get a turn.

Vegeta: fine by me, but I plan to end this right here, and right now.

Rya: if you say so Vegeta…

Vegeta: (As super Sayian 4) (He powers up) arrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Piccolo: watch yourself Vegeta!

Rya: (Awaits Vegeta to finish his powering up)

Vegeta: (Powering up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (He stops and has electricity moving around him)

Rya: hmm… Super Sayian 4.

Vegeta: I'm up to my limit now, and with this power I should be able to beat you even though I'm not a Super Sayian 5 like Kakorot.

Rya: is that so?

Vegeta: yes…

Rya: okay… then I'll allow you the first punch.

Vegeta: (Smirks) (Disappears and reappears in front of Rya and kicks Rya in his neck)

Rya: (Stands there not flinching)

Vegeta: arrrg… damn…

Rya: (Grabs his foot and uses it to swirl him around in circles)

Vegeta: (Is shouting during this process)

Rya: (Throws him close to a boulder but he stopped moving before he hit it, he only hit it a little bit)

Vegeta: that was a lucky grab, that's all!

Rya: is that true Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Smiles) (Puts his hands into a form) GALICK GUN! (He shoots out a powerful Galick Gun shooting right toward Rya)

Rya: (Opens his mouth)

(The beam flies toward Rya but is sucked into his mouth and then swallowed)

Rya: that was rather tasty.

Vegeta: what the?

Rya: (Jumps into the air and right next to Vegeta)

Vegeta: (Is looking at him straight in the face)

Rya: (Uses his head to hit Vegeta in the face)

Vegeta: ahhhh!!

Rya: (Punches Vegeta in the stomach)

Vegeta: (Sits out blood and saliva) (With the loss of air) (He falls to the ground back to Sayian mode)

Trunks: father!!

Rya: so, who's next?

Piccolo: (Steps in) I'll give it a go.

Rya: okay…

Piccolo: I don't think you know the true power of a Nemekian.

Rya: I know the true power of many races, and unfortunately yours is quite low on the scale.

Piccolo: is that so? Well then let me show you my power, and I'll prove to you how it differs from other Nemekians.

Rya: alright…

Piccolo: (Starts to power up) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

Rya: hmm… more powering up.

Piccolo: alright Rya! Let's go!

Rya: your move.

Piccolo: (Puts his hand on his head and starts to form a beam) SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! (Shoots it out toward Rya)

Rya: (Moves his head right to the left as the beam goes past him) so, what was that move?

Piccolo: no…no…. (Quickly forms another move) DESTRUCTIVE WAVE! (Shoots his wave-like beam out)

Rya: (Jumps out of the beams way and Piccolo makes it chase after Rya)

Rya: (Jumps on different slopes and mountain tops as he runs away from the beam making trick jumps and what not)

Piccolo: come on! Come on!

(The beam chases after Rya a bit more, but then Rya stops in midair and hits the beam down the Earth and the beam explodes once it hits the ground)

Rya: (Reappears on his cliff near Piccolo) so, what else do you have Piccolo?

Piccolo: (Runs toward Rya and starts trying to punch him)

Rya: (As Piccolo keeps on trying to hit Rya, Rya dodges out of the way of every punch and or kick)

Piccolo: stop moving!

Rya: okay… (Stops moving and bangs Piccolo over the head)

Piccolo: arrrg…. (Falls to the ground) damn…

Rya: anyone else?

Oub: ah, no!

Goten: (Near Goku) Piccolo! Oh… dad! Dad!

Goku: he's… he's so powerful…. (In a daze)

Goten: no, you don't know what you're talking about dad! He did this to you, because he knows that you can beat him. You have to snap out of this trance!

Goku: his power…. It's…. it's so humongous!

Goten: fight this dad! Fight it!

Goku: so, strong….

Goten: damn it, will never get anywhere at this rate!

Rya: step forward, whoever wants to go next!

Android 18: (Jumps into play) I'll go next!

Rya: okay, let's see what you have.

Android 18: try this! POWER BLITZ! (Performs the shield and it travels outward toward Rya, Rya gets hit with it)

Rya: (Has some smokes coming off of him) wow… that was strong.

Android 18: I'll make sure slur your speech next time! (She shoots a beam out of her hand) (She starts shooting multiple beams at Rya)

Rya: (Lets himself get hit by them all)

Android 18: (Starts breathing hard because she used a lot of Ki)

Rya: (Appears in front of 18 and uses his knee to knee her in the stomach)

Android 18: (Holds onto herself) ahhhh! (She tries to punch him)

Rya: (Grabs her fist and starts to twist it)

Android 18: (Tries to break free)

Rya: (Punches her in the stomach)

Android 18: (Fall to the ground and Rya lets go of her)

Rya: I just keep on picking you all off one by one; I think I might get a good workout cause of this.

Oub: he's beating us like crazy!

Trunks: (To Goten) Goten…

Goten: (Looks at Trunks) alright…

(They are both in Super Sayian 4)

Rya: (Looks at both Goten and Trunk) oh… I get it.

(Goten stands at the right, and Trunks stands at the left)

Both: fuuuuuuuuuuuu-sion-(As they moves toward each other doing their poses) haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! (Then there is an explosion of light as they transform)

Oub: (Looking in astonishment) incredible!

Kabito Kai: it's the fusion!

(The lights go away and it shows off Gotenk's new look)

Gotenks: (Has complete black hair with the yellow and black jacket on and red fur because they were in Super Sayian 4 and his eyes are a dark green with a pale green rapping around his waste and white pants)

Rya: so then, if it isn't the mighty Gotenks all grown up, impressive…

Gotenks: (Has electrical surges flickering all around him) wow… it sure has been awhile. (With the double voice) but of course I'm still raring to kick some ass.

Rya: wow…. Your power is huge…

Gotenks: scared aren't you? With Goten and Trunks hooked together you can say that equals to the power of a Super Sayian 8, and according to my power I am far beyond you.

Rya: well then… if you say so.

Gotenks: ha! I know so!

(Far away in the rubble where Gohan was thrown in)

Gohan: (Knocks the rocks off his body) ah… ah… whew I can't believe I'm alive still! (Getting up) what's that power? Is that? Wow, yes! Gotenks is back!

(The battle)

Gotenks: hey Rya I hope you can block this! (Does a pose with his hands) SUPER GHOST KAMAKIZAEE ATTACK! (Blows out a ghost version of himself only all liquidly and in Super Sayian 4) this ghost is at times four it's normal power! GO GHOST!

Ghost: (Laughing) (Starts moving toward Rya)

Rya: (Blasts the ghost)

Ghost: (Comes right out of the smoke)

Rya: Wait what!?

Ghost: bye-bye! (Appears in front of Rya)

Rya: (Punches it) mind: wait! No! (It's too late already)

Ghost: (Blows up with an extra charge then it has ever had before)

Gotenks: oh, yeah! (Makes his two fingers pose)

Rya: (Is shown on the ground with his hands on the rocks) (He has smoke coming out of him and some blood running down his face) I… should have… been thinking before I hit that ghost. I'll never make that same mistake again!

Gotenks: come on Rya! Let's see what you got!

Rya: (Stands up and flies in the air with Gotenks) that was a lucky shot…

Gotenks: I'll assume this will be lucky shot too… (Forms a beam) SUPER BUSTER CANNON HA! (Shoots a red and blue like beam out)

Rya: (Gasps) (Is hit with the beam) arrrg!

Gotenks: and I bet the next attack will also just be a lucky shot! (Shoots a mouth beam out to mix in with the other attack)

Rya: (Is shown lying on the ground)

Gotenks: okay Rya, you're either dead, or playing dead, choose one fast or I'll just choose for you, and it won't be the second choice.

Rya: (Gets up slowly) you want to know something… you might have the strength of a Super Sayian 8 but you don't truly know how to use it, therefore it is not very powerful at all. You think too highly of yourself that will cause you to lose this fight. Plus you always like to toy with your enemies, and that isn't going to win you any points.

Gotenks: you're saying I have a bad attitude? Look who's talking and who earlier, was smart mouthing everyone he could in your little Cape man gimmick!

Rya: that is one example of your attitude right there. (Disappears and Reappears in front of Gotenks and Punches him across the sky)

Gotenks: ow! That freakin' hurt!

Rya: see, you can't truly fight.

Gotenks: oh, yeah!? (Powers up)

Rya: more of this I see.

Gotenks: now try and hit me!

Rya: (Starts speeding toward Gotenks and is shocked by the electrical surges surrounding Gotenks)

Gotenks: those are energy surges! You don't really want to be touched by those!

Rya: (Lets go) (Is a little electrified by the surges) little good that can do…

Gotenks: honestly Rya, you think you could play along just a little bit?

Rya: (Gets into fighting pose)

Gotenks: (Gets into pose) now your speaking my language. (He punches Rya across the face)

Rya: (Kicks Gotenks on the side)

Gotenks: (Dodges another one of Rya's attacks and dips under Rya and through his legs to the other side and then he powers up with electrical surges again)

Rya: (Is hit) arrrg… (Trying to maintain his composure in the surges)

Gotenks: yes… feel the burn!

Rya: (Is let out of the electricity but is breathing hard and has been wounded somewhat) do as much as you desire Gotenks!

Gotenks: whatever! SUPER GHOST KAMAKIZAEE ATTACK! (This time he blows out at least 6 ghosts this time in the shape of his Super Sayian 4) alright Ghosts! Blow him to bits!

Rya: arrrg! (Getting mad)

(All the ghosts start flying toward Rya)

Rya: (Starts jumping around the place flying in the air trying to get away from the ghosts but they keep appearing near him every time) damn it!! (Is touched by all of them) shit!! (They all explode on him)

Gotenks: one he could take, but six more equals seven, and seven is not a good amount to get blown up from! If he is alive then he should be nothing but a quadriplegic by now.

Gohan: (Flies over to Gotenks) Gotenks! I saw the whole thing!

Gotenks: well, hi there Gohan, I sure thought you were a goner over there.

Gohan: no, I'm fine but dad isn't, we need to somehow break him from this trance.

Gotenks: don't worry we will.

Gohan: are the others alright?

Gotenks: they are all alive still, Rya doesn't seem like he is trying very hard to actually kill us. Only the people of Earth it would seem.

Gohan: well, whatever the case we still need to stop him!

(They both fly down to Goku still in shock)

(Oub and Kabito Kai come running over)

Gohan: dad! You have to get out of this! We need you!

Goku: he's so powerful…

Gohan: dad, he's not even here right now, come on!

Kabito Kai: Goku… you must fight this.

Oub: yeah Goku, come on!

Gotenks: (Looks in the air and notices Rya in the air moving very slow because of the ghost attack wounded him and his clothes are ripped somewhat) so then looks like we have ourselves some company guys. I'll deal with him, you guys try and snap him out of this trance. (Flies off toward Rya)

Rya: (Stands in the air looking menacing but still calm)

Gotenks: why don't you just die?

Rya: death is not an option in this mission….

Gotenks: fine then all the more fun for me! (Flies at fast speed toward Rya)

Rya: (Just as Gotenks is about to strike at him) times up! (He yells)

Gotenks: (About to punch Rya, then splits up into Goten and Trunks)

Goten: oh, no!

Trunks: shit!

Rya: so, now your time is up and you can't perform it for another hour. Too bad for you, you may have had me there too.

Goten: we are still capable of putting an end to you rather we are Gotenks or just Goten and Trunks!

Trunks: yeah!

Goten: KA-MAE-HA-MAE-HA!

Trunks: (Does his poses) FINISH BUSTER!

(Both of them release out there beams and hit Rya as he put his guard up)

(The smoke clears and Rya is shown with his arms blocking the attack, he then puts his arms down)

Rya: now it's my turn… (Goes and punches Goten in the face and kicks Trunks and then he elbows both of them close to the ground and then shoots two normal beam toward them knocking them both into the ground) to think… they are so powerful together yet so weak apart… I don't know how that adds up. (Looks and sees Kabito Kai and Oub and Gohan near Goku) okay…

(Goku's location)

Gohan: dad! Come on!

Goku: so… strong.

Kabito Kai: Goku!

Oub: come on!

Rya: (Flies over and lands near them)

Oub: (Stands up) you stay away from Goku!

Kabito Kai: Mr. Oub you can't be serious!

Gohan: we can't fight him, even together, why didn't I train anymore after the battle against Buu? I'm too weak!

Rya: that's why training makes perfect Gohan; this goes for you two as well.

Oub: I've done more training then both the Kabito Kai and Gohan, I think I can fight him you guys.

Gohan: but Oub he'll kill you!

Oub: well, at least I died trying! Plus I need to make the Kid Buu side of me proud that I'm using his advanced form of his body to a good advantage, I need to use those powers against all who oppose it!

Rya: if you insist.

Oub: (Goes into fighting stance)

Rya: then let's begin…

Oub: (Jumps for Rya)

Rya: (Uses the back of his hand and slaps Oub off the cliff) (He then puts his palms together and dusts them off) taking out the trash has never been easier.

Gohan: on no! Oub!

Kabito Kai: Rya! You have to stop this now!

Rya: and a Kai is supposed to make me stop? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven or on your own planet welcoming dead souls?

Kabito Kai: when I am needed I go!

Rya: I know… trust me I do…

Gohan: stay away from my dad!

Rya: why would I not want to not stay away? He is in a shock that is most unrepairable, I have no reason to attack him now, he's a vegetable.

Gohan: dad…

Rya: now, after you all are dead, which will be soon, I will go after the others and finish them off and then I will make the command for the hungry harvesters to come on down, and we will be harvesting from this planet bone dry.

Goku: (Looks less shocked)

Gohan: I won't let you do that! (Goes for Rya)

Rya: (Grabs him by the face and lays a punch right in his gut)

Gohan: (Gasping for breath)

Kabito Kai: Gohan!

Rya: (Bangs him to the ground) (He then goes over to Kabito Kai)

Goku: (Is seeing this all happening in his shocked state) (He sits there thinking)

(Remembering back to Episode 5)

Pan: (Breathes hard still holding stomach)

Mike: I think Pan has probably had enough for this fight, that was a hell of a punch Cape man, I think you may have overdone it a bit.

Rya: no… (Disappears then reappears in the back of Pan hitting her across the back)

Pan: ow!

Rya: (Grabs Pan and punches her multiple times in the chest)

Pan: (Let's tears out) Mind: how can he do this? I had him in the bag a minute ago…

Rya: (Throws her across the ring but not out of it on the ground) not anymore! (Referring to what Pan was talking about in her mind)

Pan: huh!?

Mike: Cape man! That's enough! We don't want a repeat of last times incident. (Remembers back to when Videl was being beaten by Spopavitch) we can't allow it again!

Rya: shut up! (Runs for Pan and kicks her on the side multiple times)

Pan: (Screams many times)

(Remembering back to Episode 6)

Rya: (Has a man being held by the neck in his hands)

Man: help!

Rya: you should learn to accept death. It's the only thing you're good for as it is. (Notices Goku standing a little a ways in front of him) so you want to fight again Kakorot or "Goku?"

Goku: my name is Goku! And you're right, I am ready. (Cool deep voice)

Rya: I should test those Super Sayian abilities more. (Breaks the man's neck) I'll eat him later, he isn't going anywhere.

(Remembers back to Episode 7)

Rya: I grow tired; it's time to start the bloody war! (Disappears and reappears in front of a soldier and bites him in his shoulder and all the other army men try to shoot him but Rya slashes their throats and chews on them, He then charges at a tank and snaps it in two and kills everyone inside of it and eats pieces of them, he disappears again reappearing in the back of another army man biting into him runs toward a run away army woman and bites her in the neck like a vampire and he continues killing spilling more blood)

(Back to episode 12)

Goku: (His teeth are clenching as he grows angry)

(Remembering back to Episode 9)

(They come to a blown up house on the island with Rya standing on what's left of it, they all land on the wrecked island)

Rya: you all just arrived! You're missing the show! Too bad the Big Ox king man and the blue haired women weren't here; I would have enjoyed harvesting them…

Goku: (Notices 18 on the ground motionless and Krillian) (He does not see anyone else) for your sake… Rya… they all better be alive!! (He's very angry)

Rya: oh… don't worry they're all quite- (Is hit by Goku and blasted all the way across the water)

Goku: (Starts blasting beams toward Rya as he flies across the sea, and they all hit him at full power and speed) diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! (Shoots a quick of what appears to be a Sprit Bomb toward Rya)

(Back to Episode 12)

Goku: no… no… no…. no…. no… no… nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (He breaks out of the trance and is in Super Sayian 5 and becomes very powerful at this moment) Rya!! This is the end for you!

Rya: what!? How is that possible? That shock lasts forever unless I say otherwise!

Goku: you've hurt everyone who's close to me, I WILL NOT LET THAT PASS! I'm going to make sure you receive no mercy!

Rya: if that is what you think Goku….

Goku: it's time this battle ended, I'm tired of fighting you, and I'm tired of all the others who have ever attacked this planets way of life. We can never live in peace!

Rya: then you have to beat me if you want to live in peace Goku… try and kill me if you can.

Goku: (Powers up)

Rya: this is what we should have done in the first place Goku. Now we end this fight for good.

Goku: let's go!

(They start flying toward each other about to strike)

(Chi-Chi's house)

(They are all outside sitting around, waiting around for whatever there is to come or happen)

Krillian: Yamcha, did you feel that?

Yamcha: yeah, I think Goku and Rya are fighting full force.

Tien: let's just hope that he can pull this off.

Pan: (Is shown leaning on a tree) Mind: grandpa… he's fighting. Out of mind: that's it! I have to help! (Turns Super Sayian)

Videl: (Runs outside toward Pan) Pan! Don't you dare think about it!

Pan: (Her hair in this form sticks up and is kind of spiky) I can't just let him kill dad and Grandpa out there, we have to help them!

Videl: do you really think you could do anything to stop him? Do you? Hooray for you being a Super Sayian and all but that is not going to help you at all! Don't you know that even when your Grandpa was a Super Sayian 5 he still couldn't beat Rya!? Have you ever thought about that? Do you know what he'd do to you in just a few hits! You'd be dead right away! And you would have done all of that for absolutely nothing! Is that what you want!?

Pan: (Goes back to Sayian mode) no…

Videl: good! Then get your little ass inside the house and wait for your dad and Grandpa to come home! You have a Grandma to watch and to keep company!

Pan: I… I… understand… mom.

Videl: good! Now come!

(They both walk inside the house)

(At the table)

Krillian: all of that goes for us as well. (They heard Videl talking to Pan)

Yamcha: Krillian, when you say it like that it sure makes me feel very weak…

Krillian: well the three of us haven't been of much use for the years Goku had to fight Baby and Super 17, or any of the Shadow Dragons for that matter. We all saw that we were just too weak to handle ourselves on the battle field.

Tien: I agree Krillian. I guess we were pretty useless…

Krillian: all we should do now is cheer on Goku from the sidelines to give him the support that he deserves. After everything that he has been through all of these years.

Yamcha: then we have to be prepared to cheer I guess. Like we do best…

Krillian: exactly!

Tien: well then we better get to it!

(The battle)

Rya: (Breathing hard after intense fighting)

Goku: (Breathing hard for the same reason)

Rya: it seems now that our powers are evenly matched.

Goku: yes… so in some words, this is any mans game.

Rya: yes, that I would have to agree with. But truly in ethics this battle is only just beginning…

Goku: (Smirks)

(They both fly toward each other and then hit and a big ball of energy waves fly out as they hit one another)

Both: (Goku and Rya exchange punches and kicks and powerful beams toward each other that could spell life or death)

Rya: (Appears and grabs Goku's arm and grows his fangs and red eyes and bites down)

Goku: arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (Uses his other hand to hit Rya a little ways away) (He appears near Rya and then shoots a silver beam toward Rya)

Rya: (Grabs the beam and shoots it back and Goku)

Goku: (Knocks it out of the way and it blows up a mountain)

Rya: (Stands in the air)

Goku: (Stands in the air)

(They both look at each other)

Rya: we may be fighting for a long… long time at this rate.

Goku: yeah but I sure could use the workout.

(The mountain still crumbles with in the ground)

Rya: DRONE RAY! (Shoots his drone ray at Goku)

Goku: (Flies up into the air with the ray chasing after him) (He then takes a turn and goes right near a rock and goes over it and the ray goes through it and loses sight of Goku, thus leaving in it's disintegration)

Rya: hmm… Drone rays aren't usually tricked like that.

Goku: I guess sometimes things aren't always the way that they seem.

Rya: I guess you're correct…

Goku: so then, how exactly are you going to call your race here, if you succeed?

Rya: with this… (Points his hand toward his head) we use our head as communicators, or our minds to talk telepathically with one another. It is a very nifty move that we possess.

Goku: hmm… interesting, so basically it's telekinesis

Rya: no, it's not basically, it is telekinesis. Its just we don't call it that.

Goku: I guess that makes sense.

Rya: yes, it does.

Goku: so, what if you die?

Rya: what do you mean?

Goku: what will happen afterwards?

Rya: what happens after? Well… I guess I indulge you…

Narrator: Goku has finally been awakened and is ready for combat! But as of this moment Goku has stopped the fight to gain some new information about the Drones from the enemy, what will he find out? Stay tuned for scenes for the next Dragonball Z2!

Scenes: next time on Dragonball Z2, Rya goes into detail about his race that Goku wants answers for, and the fight quickly spurs up again! All next on Dragonball Z2 Remastered!

Dragonball Z2 Episode 13: Tea and a battle


End file.
